


Animosity and Aloofness

by KnittingOverlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Awesome Jane Foster, BAMF Peggy Carter, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Intrigue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingOverlady/pseuds/KnittingOverlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers P&P AU starring Darcy Lewis as Elizabeth Bennet and Phil Coulson as Mr. Darcy, Nick Fury as the dowager countess, and for some reason Tony Stark is Mrs. Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NEW ARRIVALS IN TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two princes come to town and Mr. Stark is overjoyed.

                It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune and excellent geopolitical ties, must be in want of a wife for all those pesky social functions that come with said geopolitical ties.

                This truth is so well fixed in the mind of all the mamma's of Midgard that said single man is immediately considered to be the property of whichever single niece or daughter they might be chaperoning this season, regardless of his own feelings upon the matter.

'My dear Mrs. Stark,' said her husband to her one day, 'Have you heard the Asgardian princes have arrived at last?'

                Mrs. Stark replied that she had, as she had read the paper this morning, announcing their arrival.

                'And have you also heard why they are visiting London?' asked Mr. Stark.

                'No, indeed, husband, I have not, but going by your exited appearance I suppose you wish to tell me?' replied Mrs. Stark.

                'Why, my dear, I most certainly do. Mrs. Everhart told me at luncheon that the princes came to Midgard because of the impending Asgardian peace talks with Jötunheim. In a show of good faith, or something or other, they are travelling across the realms to talk with all the political leaders who will be involved in the peace talks next year. Mrs. Everhart also told me that they will be staying for quite some time as Midgard is the one realm they have not yet visited before and as a result London, being, of course, the very seat of culture and sophistication, is the last stop on their way home. '

                'How terribly interesting, my dear, and do these princes have names?'

                'Lord Thor Odinsson and Lord Loki Odinsson.'

                'And I take the ladies of the ton were all aflutter over their marital status?'

                'Going by all the excited tittering and scheming at the luncheon, my dear, they do appear to be single. And what an exciting thing it is for our lovely girls!'

                'Mr. Stark, how exactly is this something our girls would be interested in?'

                'My dear Mrs. Stark, I think a little romantic dalliance and heartbreak would greatly liven up this house.'

                'I hardly think this is why the princes have come to Midgard, Tony'

                'Oh tosh, they're young men in their prime and those are always ready for a bit of flirtation. And perhaps one of our lovely girls will even manage to fall in love with one of them as opposed to her textbooks. Will you join me in calling on them tomorrow?'

                'No my dear, I will not add to the crush of mamma's knocking at their door. You may go if you wish, of course, and do take Sir Rhodes with you, he stopped by this morning in order to discuss something or other with you. Besides, my dear, I will be far too busy organizing the luncheon for the board this week, as you well know.'

                'Perhaps it is just as well that you shan't, for if I take you, my lovely wife, they might fall in love with you instead, as you are certainly the best of this house, nay London, has to offer them,' exclaimed Mr. Stark.

                'You flatter me dearest, though I would not slight our girls so. Besides all three of them being exceedingly lovely they also have the added benefit of youth, something which I can no longer lay claim to.'

                'Indeed you cannot my dear, but a woman of thirty-nine has many more qualities to offer than a youthful complexion does, ' said Mr. Stark whilst kissing his wife on the temple.

                'I am certain I shall meet them one time or another during their stay in London, but you go on and inform them that they have your blessing to flirt outrageously with your daughters whenever they choose.'

                'You tease Mrs. Stark, but upon my word I shall certainly manage to hint at it if I possibly can.'

                'If you do, do try to hint at Jane, the poor girl is becoming awfully pale with all the tinkering you have her doing.'

                'No less pale than dear Darcy or Margaret, with their language or musical inclinations, but I take your point. I shall mind that we do not overtax her and get them all outside more over the next few weeks, so that they might enjoy all that London has to offer this particular fall.'

                'Offer indeed, Mr. Stark, if any of them end up heartbroken you will have to contend with my temper and I cannot guarantee it will be pleasant,' said Mrs. Stark as she smiled at him.

                'Make no mistake my dear, I have developed a great respect for your temper these past nineteen years. The couch in the drawing room is still as lumpy as it was nineteen years ago.'

                'You could always build a more comfortable one, Mr. Stark. Shall I ring Jarvis for tea?'


	2. A Family Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a visitation to be discussed by the Stark family

Mr. Stark and Sir Rhodes were one of the first who waited on the Asgardian princes. Upon arriving back from said visit Mr. Stark observed his second daughter reading a linguistic treatise on the language of the Asgardians,

                'I hope Lord Thor will enjoy you talking to him in his native language Darcy.'

                'Since you have visited him just now I suppose you would be the authority on what Lord Thor does and does not enjoy,' Mrs. Stark remarked with a smile.

                'Indeed papa is the sole authority on all things Asgardian in London as of now,' said Darcy, 'though we are likely to end up knowing far more about his wishes when we meet him at the Hammer Ball and after Mrs. Everhart has told us all about him the day after.'

                'Yes, Mrs. Everhart does so delight in gossip of all kinds that it is highly likely we will all know far more than we ever would wish for about Lord Thor and Lord Loki,' said Mrs. Stark. 

                'She does, but I daresay I have for the moment the advantage of her. Her husband has not yet returned from his travels, so she is quite incapable of visiting them as of yet.'

                Mrs. Stark turned to their youngest daughter,

                'Margaret, are you looking forward to the Hammer ball?'

                'I dare say she is, she has been practicing her piano and dancing skills ever so much,' said her father.

                'The dancing is rather required for a ball, father dearest, but I am far more excited to try Hammer's new grand piano. They say he got imported from Niflheim,' replied Margaret excitedly.

                'When is the ball again, Darcy?'

                'In a forthnight tomorrow, papa.'

                'Indeed it is, which your father would know if he actually consulted the agenda in his study more frequently than once per year.'

                'Such slander, my lady! You know I at least check it once at the start of each new season.'

                'Papa, as Mrs. Everhart will not have had the chance to be introduced to Lord Thor and Lord Loki before the ball, could you not take it upon yourself to introduce her to them in her husband's absence?'

                'Indeed, my dear Jane, how magnanimous of you, a fine plan indeed.'

                'I rather suspect, papa, that Jane merely wishes to expedite the gossip mills for her own benefit,' said Darcy with a smile, 'you are not likely to find out very much in a fortnight's acquaintance, but Mrs. Everhart is likely to uncover all within one night of entertainment.'

                The ladies shared a laugh and Mrs. Stark teased her husband,

                'How good of you to take on this heavy burden, husband. I knew we could turn you into an altruist one of these days. Or is this the influence of the presence of royalty on your conscience?'

                'If I ever were to become a true altruist, my dear, I and all our acquaintances would attribute it all to your excellent influence. I shall go and tell Jarvis we are ready for supper.' Mr. Stark left the room in search of their butler with a wink to his wife.

                'Now Margaret I suspect we all have some dancing practice to do if we are to become better acquainted with royalty at the Hammer ball,' said Mrs. Stark, 'Your father's habit of making new acquaintances every day does keep us ever so busy. Have you picked out a piece to perform yet, dear?'

                Margaret replied that she had not and would love for her sister to help her choose one these next few days. Darcy exclaimed, 'Are you sure you wish to spend your days practicing the piano forte, Margaret? What if Lord Thor asks you to dance and you have forgotten how to waltz?'


	3. The Hammer Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a ball is held and a gentleman makes a remark he will regret for some time to come.

Though Mrs. Stark and her three daughters tried to persuade her husband to relate some details about the Asgardian princes, he delighted in withholding this information from them. Eventually Sir Rhodes delivered them from their curiosity and gave quite a favourable report. The princes were quite young, incredibly handsome for Midgardian standards, and very agreeable indeed, and most importantly they meant to be at the Hammer ball. Mr. Stark then remarked to his wife,

                'If one of our daughters ends up married to him, we had better hope the others marry one of the servants to compensate for our sudden elevation in London society,' which caused Mrs. Stark to throw him rather piqued looks for the rest of the day.

                On Friday, Lord Thor and Lord Loki returned Mr. Stark's visit and sat about in his workshop whilst he tinkered away at his latest steam engine for a while. One of them had entertained hopes of being able to visit with the ladies as well, but they were otherwise engaged attending Mrs. Stark's board luncheon. The ladies did manage to see their carriage pass theirs on the way home and remarked upon the fact that it's golden metallic sheen was remarkably reflective in the afternoon sun and that the horses appeared to have rather more legs than those on Midgard traditionally did.

                 Later that week the Starks dined with Lady Everhart and she reported that Lord Thor was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the ball. The sisters were excited to meet so many ladies of Asgard, but were dispirited when they saw that the party actually entering the ballroom consisted out of only seven members, most of whom were male: Lord Thor, Lord Loki, Lord Fandral, Lord Volstagg and his wife Lady Gudrun, Lord Hogun, and another young man, by the name of Mr. Coulson.

                Lord Thor appeared the more genial of the bunch, his happy manners immediately endearing him to all. Where Lord Thor was fair, his brother Lord Loki was dark, and he carried himself with an arrogance that displeased many. Their comrades in arms, looked dashing, voluminous and grim, respectively, but where on the whole said to be quite amiable. The Lady Gudrun was judged to be a kind lady of unquestionable grace and poise. However, Lord Thor's friend, Mr. Coulson, soon drew the attention of the room by being the only Midgardian in the Asgardian party. He was perhaps not as handsome as the princes, but for a Midgardian he cut a fine standard of noble virility. It was whispered within five minutes of their entrance that he was quite an important figure for king and realm, owned a magnificent property in the north close to the borders, and was assigned as the Midgardian cultural attaché on the command of Lord Fury, protector of the realm, on account of his rapport with the royal family. He was looked upon quite favourably initially, but managed to offend nearly everybody in the room when he refused to converse or dance with anybody, preferring instead to observe the room and his charges.

                Lord Thor on the other hand, was lively and was soon acquainted with all the principle people in the room, as Sir Hammer introduced him to many a guest. He danced every dance with much exuberance, and talked of one day hosting a true Asgardian feast. Mr. Coulson, in comparison, spent most of the evening walking about in a highly agitated and alert manner, unable to settle down.

                Darcy Stark had been obliged, by the rather alarming vitality of several gentlemen, to sit down for two dances to nurse her poor feet, even though her father attempted to cajole her into a waltz as soon as she did. During this time Mr. Coulson had been standing near enough for her to overhear a conversation in Asgardian between him and Lord Thor, who left the dance for a few minutes in order to persuade his friend to join it.

                'Come, son of Coul,' said he,'will you not carouse with us all. We all hate to see you standing around like an ill-tempered bilgeswipe.'

                'The Ladies of London are most certainly pretty, but you are dancing with the only girl in the room who is intelligent enough not to be a complete bore,' said Mr. Coulson indicating the eldest Miss Stark.

                'She is indeed exceedingly bewitching when she talks. But one of her sisters is sitting down just behind you, who is also very comely, and I dare say that she will be of equal intelligence to her sister. Do let her sister introduce you.'

                'Which lady do you mean?' he turned around and looked at Darcy with dismissal. He said, 'She is rather well-endowed I suppose, but she does not seem nearly intelligent enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are apparently being slighted by other men. You had best return to your current partner Lord Thor and enjoy her questions, for you are certainly wasting your time with me.'

                Lord Thor followed his advice. Mr. Coulson walked away and Darcy remained with no cordial feelings towards him. She did however tell the story with great spirit and self-deprecation amongst her friends; for she had a sharp, lively, and playful disposition, and like her parents delighted in all things ridiculous.

                The evening passed pleasantly for the whole family. Mr. Stark and Mrs. Stark had seen their eldest daughter much admired by the Asgardian delegation. Lord Thor had danced with her twice, Lord Loki once, and she had made the acquaintance of his friends. Jane herself was more than gratified by this. Although she was far more reserved in expressing it her family perceived her enjoyment nonetheless. Margaret had impressed the assembled guests and delighted her parents with a perfectly executed Rondo Alla turca during supper and was never without a partner for the rest of the evening. The Asgardian party was overheard proclaiming her to be a most particularly accomplished young girl.

                The family returned to their house on Grosvenor Square. There they found Jarvis still up, waiting for his mistress's arrival to inform her that Sir Stane had sent a request regarding the Stark Industries meeting the next day, wondering if it could not possibly be rescheduled to the late afternoon on account of this night's pleasures. Mrs. Stark went to her study to compile a negative reply and then joined her husband in their bedroom to discuss the ball.

                'Well my dear Mrs. Stark,' her husband said as he entered the room, 'I have had a delightful night. Hammer always manages to host most excellent balls, despite his swarmy nature.'

                'I do apologize for my absence on the dance floor, husband, but it appeared Sir Hammer wanted to discuss SI's latest foray into steam engines with me.'

                'Think nothing of it, my dear, I know how he can be. Besides, you may not have had the fortune of dancing with the princes, but I daresay the whole assembly noticed him favouring Jane by dancing with her twice. Everybody remarked upon how well she looked and how Lord Thor must surely think her incredibly beautiful to favour her thus.'

                'Yes I did notice, did you also notice the looks the other mamma's were throwing her way? Tongues will be wagging on the morrow.'

                'Yes, we must impress upon Mrs. Everhart that nothing exciting has happened as of yet, lest news of their engagement be heralded from every street corner tomorrow night,' joked Mr. Stark.

                'I thought it very kind of him to dance the second dance with Miss Rhodes. It is always so lovely to see her stand up. Her waltz is so wonderfully flawless and I was glad to see Lord Loki ask her to dance one with him tonight,' Mrs. Stark said whilst her ladies maid helped her take out the feathers in her coiffure.

                'It's just as well that Lord Loki did, for I do think Lord Thor would have stomped all over the poor girl's feet if he had attempted a waltz.'

                'I did think him a bit boisterous, but perhaps Asgardian society is different in these situations. I suppose his zeal may be blamed on his youthful energy,' mused Mrs. Stark.

                'And what is your opinion of Mr. Coulson? I find him to be a very disagreeable man and I dare say that nothing you can say will change my mind upon this topic,' Mr. Stark said vehemently.

                Mrs. Stark placated him, 'Yes, you would take a man who could not laugh at your jokes to be your greatest enemy, but even I cannot fault you this time. What he said about poor Darcy is quite the insult, though I suppose he had at least the grace to utter it in a language few can understand.'

                'Thankfully Darcy did not take too much insult, a man who cannot see her inherent value and intelligence or bother to enquire further is of no consequence to her or us. Insulting Darcy as being merely well-endowed. I wish you had been there dear, and that he had asked you to dance, so you could have trodden upon his toes whilst eviscerating him verbally. I quite detest the man!'

                'I do not hold him dear either, Tony, but perhaps he is simply acting as is expected of him. Lord Loki seemed much more reticent than Lord Thor, as did most of the party, except for Lord Fandral who appeared to be in direct competition with Lord Thor as to who could manage the most partners for the evening.'

                'I have not had the pleasure of meeting this Lord Fandral, but he sounds like a man I would like to see at my club.'

                'You would indeed, he appeared to be the most incorrigible flirt and I imagine the two of you could spend many a evening charming all the ladies of the ton,' quipped Mrs. Stark.

                'Did you catch the lace upon the Lady Gudrun's gown?'

                'Why, husband dearest, was it a particularly interesting positioned bit of lace?'

                'I merely thought you would look quite appealing in Asgardian lace, especially at night.'

                'Incorrigible flirt indeed,' laughed Mrs. Stark as they repaired to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double chapter post for the weekend ;). 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to point out a mistake or just chat :). Chapter 4 will be up on Tuesday!


	4. After the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a ball is discussed

When Jane, Darcy and Margaret were alone, Jane finally expressed the depth of her admiration for Lord Thor to her sisters,

            'He is just what a prince ought to be,' she said, 'good humoured and sensible. I have never seen a man more happy to converse at a ball! He was so obliging when it came to my questions.'

            'He is also very tall and handsome,' replied Darcy, 'which a prince ought to be if he can manage it. He is therefore quite perfect.'

            'I was incredibly flattered by his asking me to dance for a second time and the supper set no less. I did not expect such a compliment. I rather thought I wore him out after the first round.'

            'Did you not? I did for you. You looked positively radiant tonight and no man can resist your charms, even if you're rattling off questions by the hundred.'

            Margaret concurred, 'What could be more natural than a prince asking you to dance with him again. He could simply not help seeing that you were at least five times more handsome and engaging than any other lady in the room. I rather doubt it was him simply being gallant, dear sister.'

            'He certainly is most agreeable and if he can withstand the barrage of your inquisitive nature Margaret and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person you know'

            'The less said about Mr. Blake the better,' Jane replied bitterly.

            'You are a great deal too apt to like people in general, Jane. You rarely see a fault in anybody.'

            'Indeed, Jane, in your eyes all the world is interesting and good on first glance. We've never heard you speak ill of anything, unless it was truly deserved,' said Margaret.

            'I would not wish to censure hastily, but do not try to convince me that I do not always speak what I truly feel,' Jane replied.

            'We know you do,' Darcy said, 'though with your intelligence it is a wonder you should act so uncaring towards the follies and nonsense of the world for all they might prey upon you! But no, you require absolute proof, and that my dear sister, is what makes you unique.'

            'How did you find his brother and friends?' Margaret asked.

            'Lord Loki appeared to be as aloof to the entirety of the proceedings,' said Darcy, 'as Lord Thor was enthusiastic.'

            Jane, having had supper with Asgardian party, rose to their defence, 'I did not quite enjoy their company, not at first I mean. Lord Loki was very polite, though perhaps a bit cold. The Lady Gudrun seems to be a kind lady indeed, but they were all somewhat reserved. I think it may be their unfamiliarity with this realm which prompts their distant behaviour. They are to stay at the marquis of Hertford's villa, St. Dunstans,in Regent's park* and I believe they will all grow more friendly upon acquaintance.'

            'Not as friendly as Lord Fandral I hope, I daresay he nearly managed to abscond with half the young ladies present tonight,' remarked Darcy with a laugh.

            As Margaret and Jane continued to discuss the ball Darcy mused on what she had seen that night. It seemed to her that the behaviour of some members of the Asgardian party at the ball did not seem to be aimed to please in general, which was odd given their reasons for coming to Midgard. They were very fine people, as befitted royalty. They were not exactly deficient in good humour when pleased, or incapable of being polite when they choose to do so as they clearly demonstrated by their easy acceptance of Jane at supper, but they, and in particular Lord Loki and Mr. Coulson, appeared proud and rather conceited. Darcy believed that it may have been caused by the fact they typically only associated with people of rank and were, due to their royal status entitled to think well of themselves, a circumstance perhaps more deeply impressed upon some member of the party than others.

            Lord Thor stood to inherent the Asgardian crown and kingship of the realm from his father, who would, when the time came, bestow it upon him. Lord Thor seemed equal to the task and had spent most of his life preparing for becoming the ruler of Asgard by studying political strategy, though his heart was more aligned with the strategy of warfare in his youth. It was doubtful to those who knew his temper whether or not Lord Odin would actually bestow the throne upon his son anytime soon, or whether he would leave Lord Thor to secure the next generation first.

            His brother, Lord Loki, was more anxious for Thor to not be crowned. He was by all means unwilling to be a second son all his life and rather found his brother lacking in the necessary tact and political acumen needed to govern Asgard. He found his brother unworthy of the title and believe he himself would make a far better ruler. He had joined his brother on his journey across the nine realms as a show of good faith to his father, with the hope of finally proving to him he was the better choice for the throne.

            Between Lord Thor and Mr. Coulson there was a steady, though unlikely friendship. They had met during the Laufey wars where Coulson represented Midgard as a liaison in the Asgardian Alliance. Since then Coulson had enjoyed Thor's company and believed Thor would make an excellent king when the day came. Thor likewise was absolutely convinced of Coulson's character, and considered his judgement in all things Midgardian above all else. Coulson was slightly more distant than Thor, and also appeared more haughty, reserved, and fastidious, qualities which people frequently attributed to Lord Loki as well. He was well bred, as attested by his ancestry and current appointment, but his manners were frequently uninviting. Thor had the advantage in that respect, as he was sure of being liked wherever he went, on account of his being both royalty and easy to please, whereas Coulson always tended to give offense by remaining rather aloof.

            The way they spoke of the Hammer ball was therefore rather characteristic. Thor proclaimed that he had never met pleasanter people in his life. He had derived particular pleasure from the lack of stiff formality, so frequently present at royal functions. And as for Miss Stark, he could not conceive a valkyrie more beautiful or more intelligent. Coulson, on the other hand, had seen a collection of well known people in whom he always felt there was little true wit or intelligence. He acknowledged Miss Stark to be pretty, but concluded that she argued her points too passionately and asked rather too many questions when in company of polite society. He found the father to be particularly vulgar, his capricious manner being quite inconsolable with his own disposition.

            Lady Gudrun agreed with him on most points regarding the general populace of London, but admitted she admired Miss Stark and quite liked her. She deemed her a sweet, intelligent, girl, and one whom she in particular would not object to seeing more of. Lords Fandral proclaimed Miss Stark and her sisters to be the beauties of the Ton and admitted that he would like to see more of all of them, including their rather lovely mother. Lord Loki was more reserved upon the subject, though even he had to admit to Miss Stark's intelligence when he got drawn into a discussion with her during dinner upon the subject of the science behind the bifrost, the lost relic of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For those of you wondering, St. Dunstans is now known as Winfield House. It is located in Regent's Park in London and is used as the official residence of the U.S. ambassador. 
> 
> For those of you who are interested in that kind of thing: I am basing my locations off a 1830s map of London (Available through MOTCO), if wanted I can post that map with the locations/houses of the principle characters marked. (Edit: Map is now available at http://knittedfuin.tumblr.com/post/95206831111/heres-the-map-i-used-for-animosity-and-aloofness)


	5. The Rhodes Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Rhodes family comes to call on the Stark family.

Near St. James' Park lived a family with whom the Starks were particularly intimate. Sir James Rhodes had served in the Midgardian army during the latter half of the Jötun revolutionary wars and thus became a good friend of Mr. Stark, who was at the time the primary weapons provider for the Midgardian forces. After the death of Mrs. Rhodes in 1799 Sir Rhodes left active service and moved his family to London. The late Mrs. Rhodes had given him two children. The eldest was a sensible, intelligent, somewhat reserved young woman, of about twenty-five, and was Darcy's intimate friend. The youngest was a more boisterous young man of about twenty, who had picked up a bit too much of Uncle Tony's whimsicality for Sir Rhodes' comfort. He and Margaret were particularly close.

             That the Rhodes family and the Miss Starks should meet to talk over a ball was by now tradition and this morning was no different as Miss and Mr. Rhodes were both found on their doorstep soon after breakfast the morning after the ball.

           'You looked very lovely upon the dance floor last night, Natasha,' said Mrs. Stark with admiration. 'I was just saying to Mr. Stark last night that your waltz is as ever a sheer delight to see.'

           'Thank you Mrs. Stark, I do enjoy the intricacies of dance and the ability to practice my craft with a good partner. I must say Lord Loki was far better in that respect than Lord Thor, though perhaps he was too distracted with looking towards certain other ladies to mind his foot work. He looked far more comfortable dancing with Jane.'

           'His dancing with her twice does seem to indicate some sort of admiration,' said Mr. Stark, 'does it not Jane?'

           'I am sure he was only being kind papa, I would not dare to presume he was in any way particular to me.'

           'I would,' said Samuel Rhodes, 'I overheard him and Hammer discussing you last night. Sir Hammer asked him how he liked London balls and whether or not he thought there were a great many beautiful ladies in the room, and which he might think the most appealing? And he answered the last question immediately — Oh! The eldest Miss Stark, there can be no other opinion on that front.'

           'Samuel's eavesdroppings were more pleasant than yours, Darcy,' said Natasha. 'I do not know how you let that man insult you thusly, next time you must come get me immediately and I will set him to rights.'

         Darcy joked, 'I do sincerely hope there will not be a next time, for I do not think my pride will survive another blow like it. But I promise I will call for you directly, so that you might defend my virtue.' 

           'Do not be too offended on her behalf, Natasha, such remarks are far beneath all of us, especially when they are uttered by such disagreeable men. Why Mrs. Everhart and I sat close to him for nigh an half an hour and he was very close-mouthed about his person,' said Mr. Stark offended.

            'Lady Gudrun told me,' said Jane, 'that he never speaks much unless he is among intimate acquaintances.'

            'If he had the capability of being agreeable he hardly have needed to snub Mrs. Everhart and I as he did. Many of guests found him unbearably proud, and I would dare to say that he only snubbed her due to the fact that Mrs. Everhart's husband has recently lost his fortune and has now gone into newspapers in order to make a living,' said Mr. Stark.

        'Let us not immediately condemn the man to the very scum of the earth, husband, he may, as Jane has indicated, not have been entirely comfortable conversing with strangers.'

           'I do not mind that he was in ill-humour to speak to Mrs. Everhart or even you, Mr. Stark,' said Miss Rhodes, 'But I do wish, for his sake, that he had not so spoken so meanly of Darcy.'

           'I would not dance with him if he does offer, dear,' sniffed her father, 'an abominably rude man such as he does not deserve the hand of my lovely daughter.'

           Mrs. Stark attempted to placate her husband, 'Darling, please do try to contain your dislike,' but Darcy was more successful.

           'I believe, papa, that I may safely promise you to  _never_  dance with him.'

           'His pride,' said Miss Rhodes, 'offends me greatly. All of London is proud, but we have not also forgotten how to behave in polite society. There is no excuse for such ungentlemanly behaviour even if one is elevated into such a position by Lord Fury himself.'

           'That is indeed true,' replied Darcy, 'Even Lord Hammer, for all his follies and apparent dislike of papa, has not yet dared to insult any of us so directly. But I do confess I could far more easily forgive Mr. Coulson's pride if he had not mortally wounded mine.'

           'Pride,' observed Margaret 'is sadly a very common failing amongst our set. I used to feel that it was a failing exclusive to us Midgardians, but going by the behaviour of some of the delegation last night, pride and vanity both seem to be common afflictions in Valhalla as well.'

           'Well if I was a royal prince of the greatest realm,' exclaimed Samuel Rhodes, 'I should not give a wit about my pride or vanity, or what people thought of me. I would keep a pack foxhounds to hunt those fabled bilgeswipe Lord Thor mentioned last night and feast with mead amongst the valkyries every night.'

           'Then you would drink a good deal more than you ought,' laughed Mrs. Stark, 'And if your father saw you he would take away your mead directly.'

            Young Samuel grinned and agreed with Mrs. Stark that that would indeed be the most likely outcome of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter ;). Somebody needs to make sure Natasha never gets hold of a pair of knives around Mr. Coulson.


	6. The Party at Rhodes House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy refuses to dance

The Stark sisters waited on the Asgardian delegation the first moment Jane could be pried from her father's work lab. The visit was returned in due form, though Lords Thor, Loki and Mr. Coulson were otherwise occupied with Colonel Philips and King George. Miss Stark's pleasant manners grew on the good will Lady Gudrun, and Lord Loki managed to pretend he liked her well enough; though he found the father to be intolerable and the mother equally unworthy on account of her having been a governess before marrying Mr. Stark. Nevertheless, Lady Gudrun expressed a wish to be better acquainted with the sisters and most of the party agreed with her. Jane received this news with pleasure, though she feared making new friends was going to involve spending less time down in the laboratory. Darcy, however, could not profess to liking Lord Loki. She believed his kindness arose from Lord Thor's admiration of Jane and was mainly duplicitous in character. It was evident in Thor's manner and speech whenever they met that he did admire Jane; and to Darcy it was equally evident that Jane was well on her way to being very much in love. She hoped, however, that the rest of the ton might yet not find it so evident as Jane quite frequently let her truthfulness overrule her outward composure. She would need extra eyes when it came to gossips like Mrs. Everhart or Lord Stane. She mentioned this last rumination to her friend Miss Rhodes.

            'It may be advantageous,' answered Natasha, 'in this case, as concealing one's feelings for all to see might have the adverse effect on one's partner as well. It is better to fix him immediately if one's hope is to leave this tedious circle. There is motivation behind all gestures and attachments in our world, it is much easier to enter a relationship aware of yours and your partner's lest you be surprised one day. Thor likes your sister, that much is evident from the way he acts, but he may never do more than just like her if she does not encourage him.'

            'I dare say she does, perhaps even too much, as I can clearly see her regard for him even now. He must be a royal buffoon indeed not to discover it as well.'

            'Remember, Darcy, he does not know Jane's character as we do and men are notoriously blind when it comes to these matters.'

            'But surely, if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it from him, he must find out.'

            'Perhaps, if he sees enough of her. If she wants him, she should make the most of every half hour's dance she can command his attention. Personally I would endeavour to get caught alone in the library with him. Then we can be certain of his offering, and there is always time to fall in love after the wedding has taken place.'

            'Your plan is sound,' replied Darcy, 'if it is one's sole desire to escape one's lot in life by entrapping a man into matrimony. If I were determined to become a princess or indeed snag any kind of foreign husband, I dare say I would use your methods to great effect. But I am certain Jane is certainly not acting by design. She cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard at this time, nor indeed if he even deserves her regard. They have only known each other a fortnight and I do not feel that this is quite enough to make her, or indeed anybody, understand his full character.'

            'Had she only dined with him, she might have only found that his appetite is quite robust, which is something nearly everyone noticed during the ball,' Natasha laughed, 'but you must remember they also spent most of those four evenings together, and that may do a great deal in the right hands.'

            'Yes, these evenings together have certainly allowed them to ascertain whether or not they prefer card games to music, or if Jane likes to hunt.'

            'Well,' said Natasha, 'I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she married him tomorrow I should say she has as much of a chance of happiness as she would if she married him after studying his character for months. Happiness in marriage is so often entirely a matter of chance, as you well know Darcy. Too many of our set never manage to advance their felicity in any way through marriage, despite their degree or lack of familiarity. They all appear to be singularly determined to be so vexed by their significant others that it leads one to wonder whether it is advisable to interact with one's husband at all. Or for that matter even marry!'

            'You do amuse me, Natasha, but you know this is not sound. I know you do not care for society, and that you would like nothing more than to escape this town, but surely you would not marry somebody you did not know well in order to do this, though I could clearly see you spend your days becoming London's most eligible spinster if these are your ideas about marriage,' Darcy said. Natasha forwent a reply and merely raised an eyebrow at her friend.

            Thus occupied in observing Lord Thor's interactions with her sister, Darcy was unable to detect that she was becoming an object of interest herself. Mr. Coulson soon discovered after his comment to Lord Thor that her eyes carried within them an uncommon alacrity and intelligence. Though he had detected that her manners were not always those typically associated with the fashionable ton, he found her gaiety and playfulness pleasing nonetheless. To her however, he was only the man who seemed to attempt to fade into the background wherever he went, made enemies when he could not, and had not thought her intelligent enough to dance with.

            He wished to know more about her and as a first step he resolved to attend her conversations with others. His actions, despite his best efforts, drew her notice. It was at a card party at Sir James Rhodes' house, that she first mentioned it to Miss Rhodes.

            'Whatever is Mr. Coulson trying to achieve,' she said to Natasha, 'by listening to my conversation with Colonel Philips? Indeed, by listening to all my conversations this night?'

            'Undoubtedly he is working on some dastardly plan to insult you once more and is merely gathering ammunition.'

            'I wish him good luck, for if he does it anymore I will certainly let him know that I have found out his little game.'

            On finding him approaching soon after this announcement, Miss Rhodes dared her friend to mention the subject to him, which rather had the desired effect as Darcy immediately turned to him and said,

            'Did you not think, Mr. Coulson, that I expressed myself uncommonly well, when I was asking after Colonel Philip's occupation in Vanaheim just now?'

            'Most admirably Miss Stark, it is an uncommon subject. I was surprised you were quite so knowledgeable.'

            'You are far too severe on us, Mr. Coulson. Do you suppose us womenfolk do not show interest in the aftermath of Laufey's wars?'

            'Interest, no, I do not find that women are oft interested in military matters, and even if they did, it is a most uncommon topic for a night such as this. Usually music and dancing tends to be the conversational topics of choice of ladies.'

            'Do you think that women are only capable of thinking of music and silly entertainments, Mr. Coulson?' asked Miss Rhodes.

            'No, I would make such a claim, especially not after tonight, but even you must admit that music and dancing are far more engaging topics, for most people, during a fête such as this. '

            'Perhaps, to some, but I can assure you sir, that it is not true of all. Why most often my mother has to pried out of Sir Hammer's conversational clutches during such events, as all he seems to be able to talk about to her is Stark Industries latest enterprises. And let us not forget that the one pastime that engages everyone above all else during these gatherings'

            'And what might that be, Miss Stark?'

            'Why gossip of course, Mr. Coulson. Have you not yet seen everybody twittering all around? Why I'm sure the whole room is abuzz with the fact that we three are now conversing. Such miracles as rational conversation rarely occur during a party and is worthy of remark.'

            'I concede, Miss Stark, you are quite right in your observations.'

            'Then I shall end their nattering, as I do believe my father is signalling to open the instrument,' said Miss Rhodes, 'Will you oblige us all, Darcy, by being the first to sing?'

            'You are the strangest friend I ever had! — always wanting me to sing before all and sundry when you know full well there are far more accomplished people in the room. If my vanity were more inclined towards musicality I would be pleased, but as it stands I cannot say that I feel much inclined to sing.'

            On Miss Rhodes' perseverance, Miss Darcy agreed and glanced at Mr. Coulson gravely, 'Now do not be frightened by my warbling sir, I assure you, other persons whom nature _endowed_ with more talent are sure to follow my song.'

            Her performance of several Vanirish country airs was pleasing, but it was evident to all she was not an accomplished singer. After a song or two she yielded the instrument to her sister Margaret, who as a consequence of being offered the best musical tutelage and parental support a young girl could wish for, displayed far more musical talent, which she loved to display to her friends.

            Margaret was possessed of particular musical genius and taste, and had cultivated a great determination at mastering the piano forte. Though Darcy's performance was well liked, she played not half so well as her sister. Margaret was happy to entertain the guests for many a concerto at the request of Sir Rhodes. She ended her round of concertos with a few Alfheimic hymns, which were well suited to dancing and many of the party eagerly took the opportunity to dance a reel or two.

            Mr. Coulson stood near the dancers in silent observation of such a mode of passing the evening, he much preferred conversation and being able to easily gaze across the room without all this hullabaloo. He was too engrossed with keeping an eye on Lords Thor and Loki to perceive that Sir James Rhodes was standing next to him and was now speaking to him.

            'There is nothing quite like dancing to take one's mind of things, do you not agree Mr. Coulson'

            'Certainly, Sir, though it also had the advantage of being used to celebrate just those things one wishes to take their mind off. In Jötunheim and Svartalheim, dance is used for many war ceremonies, both pre- and post battle.'

            Sir James Rhodes smiled grimly, 'I remember only too well, Mr. Coulson. Though it is a delight your Asgardian charge performs rather more delightfully in that respect,' he continued after a pause, 'I doubt that you are not yourself an adept in the art of dancing, Mr. Coulson.'

            'I always try to conceal my adeptness, lest anyone think my aptitude reflects my passion, Sir.'

            'You have a house in the country I have heard?'

            Mr. Coulson nodded that he had.

            'I had once thought of returning to the country, as fond as I am of the society of London it can be very wearying, but my children much preferred the air of the city after Mrs. Rhodes passed away.'

            He paused in hope of an answer, but his companion was much to occupied with his charges to do so. As Darcy moved towards them he thought he would repair the bad start she had had with the gentleman, and called out to her.

            'My dear Miss Stark, why are you not joining in on the dancing? — Mr. Coulson you must allow me to present my lovely goddaughter as a most excellent partner, surely even you cannot refuse to dance when such a vision is before you.' He indicated to her that he wanted to give her hand to his new acquaintance, who, despite his surprise, was not unwilling to receive it, but she drew it back instantly and looking straight at her father's friend gravely said,

            'Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing tonight — I hope you do not think I moved this way in order to _beg_ for a partner.'

            Mr. Coulson asked to be allowed the honour of her hand, despite her remark, as propriety demanded, but Darcy was determined to refuse him. Sir James's knew her reasons for refusal and apologised for his interference,

            'I apologize dear lady. You enjoy the art so much, Miss Darcy, that I thought it perfectly cruel that you had not yet found a partner to indulge with.' Sir James did try a last attempt to try and present Mr. Coulson more positively to his goddaughter,

            'Even though the gentleman has professed to dislike this particular amusement, he would have had no objection to oblige you this half hour.'

            'Mr. Coulson is all politeness,' said Darcy with a sardonic smile.

            'Indeed, he is — but my dear, given the inducement of you as a partner we cannot wonder at his eagerness,' laughed Sir James, 'for who could object to such an engaging partner?'

           Darcy raised an eyebrow at her father's friend and turned away smiling. Her resistance had not hurt her chances with the gentleman, as she instead rose somewhat in his estimation. He was soon accosted by Lord Loki.

            'I can guess the subject of your musings, sir.'

            'I should hope, my Lord, that you cannot.'

            'Oh no, my dear fellow, I am quite capable. Let me guess. You are considering how absolutely tedious this whole realm is, and I agree with you wholeheartedly. I have never been more annoyed or bored into complacency! The insipidity and pettiness of these people; the very nothingness of their existence which they imbue with misplaced self-importance. I cannot comprehend how they have managed to survive this long. I would love to hear your strictures upon them!'

            'You suppose wrongly, I assure you. My mind was far more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure a pair of intelligent eyes in the face of a lovely woman can bestow.'

            Lord Loki immediately fixed his eyes on his face, and told Coulson he desired to know which lady had inspired such uncommon reflections within him. Mr. Coulson replied cautiously,

            'Miss Darcy Stark.'

            'Miss Darcy Stark!' said Lord Loki, 'I am astonished, how long has this been going on then. And pray do tell me when we are to wish you joy and send you the traditional Asgardian wedding gift of a pair of speared boars.'

            'What a strange thing to say. I wonder, Lord Loki, why your imagination jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, with such rapidity. Are you afraid my emotions reflect those of your brother?'

            'No, indeed, he is merely having his fun, as is his wont. But if you are so serious at rebuking me I shall consider the matter quite settled. You will have a lovely father-in-law, one who will insist on embarrassing you wherever you go.'

            Coulson listened to him with great indifference, he was used to Loki choosing to entertain himself by teasing his person and as his face remained composed, Loki's wit flowed long that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, not a fan of Midgard, who would 've thought.


	7. Breakfast Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miss Jane Stark has an accident

Mr. Stark's property consisted of a London townhouse, a sprawling coastal mansion near bath, and a rather profitable business in the steam engine industry, by the name of Stark Industries. Mr. Stark's grandfather, the late Mr. Howard Stark Sr., built his fortune by supplying Midgard with weaponry during the great seven year trade wars with Alfheim and Svartalheim 75 years ago. His son built upon the Stark legacy during the Svartalheim revolutionary war in the 1770s* and made Stark Weapons Industries a name to be revered across the nine realms. When he passed at the start of the Jötunheim revolutionary wars, in 1791, Mr. Anthony Stark inherited the family business. He made many rather destructive innovations, but after his capture at the start of the Laufey wars, Mr. Stark suddenly decided to stop the production of weaponry his forefathers so enjoyed and instead focussed his attentions on the development of steam engines, renaming his company Stark Industries to reflect this choice. Though it was ultimately a profitable decision, it proved very detrimental to the standing of his business and family initially, as he was much derided for his choice by both Lord fury, the King, and the general public.

            The storm he had to weather was light compared to the one he endured when he married his adopted daughters' governess, a Miss Virginia Banner, and named her head of the SI company in 1802. Miss Banner had little to no fortune, as her family had fallen on hard times, and her brother, a doctor Banner, could ill support her due to his resource draining research into telescopy and light emissions. The ton found little worth in her and thought she would be a most incompetent manger of the Stark fortune and business. Though they could not have been more wrong, the family was, and continues to be, much derided in more fashionable circles. They do, however, enjoy familiarity with a select number of families, four and twenty at the least, and attend many a function during the season.

            Beyond her brother, Mrs. Stark has one uncle, a Mr. Selvig, who was rather eccentric and lived near Manchester square. He was an astronomer and scientific researcher, and as such did not mingle in society often, as he much preferred gazing at stars.

            Manchester square was only a mile removed from their house on Grosvenor street, a most convenient distance for the young ladies, whether they travelled by foot or by carriage. They were usually tempted there two to three times a week, as they delighted in Uncle Selvig's company and loved to visit the bookshops near his house on the way. Jane was particularly frequent in her attentions as her Uncle had one of the finest observatories just outside of London in Greenwich and she derived much delight in spending her nights with him discussing the heavenly bodies on display. At present, Uncle Selvig's housekeeper, Mrs. Hansen, had a pleasant bit of news for them, as the 107th regiment had recently arrived in town and settled in the neighbourhood. The 107th was to remain for the entirety of winter, in service of the king and in protection of the Asgardian delegation, and as such London was to be their new headquarters.

            Their visits to Mr. Selvig's now frequently also brought them the latest intelligence on the 107th. Every few days Mrs. Hansen added to their knowledge of the officers and their connections, and at length they were introduced to several of the officers themselves. Mr. Selvig was obliged to visit them all, as Colonel Philips was an old acquaintance of his. For a day or three the youngest Stark sisters talked of nothing but officers, as the Asgardian princes were temporarily thrown over by the excitement of able bodied men in fetching regimentals.

            After hearing why even Margaret and Darcy visited their uncle Selvig so frequently this week Mr. Stark had this to say on the subject.

            'it is high time that you two start behaving like silly young girls. I have long been convinced you were all lost to the rigors of study and the dustiness of books, but it is good to see all of your hearts can still be set a pitter-patter by a young man in a red coat.'

            Jane smiled serenely and Margaret expressed her admiration of a Captain Morita, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the next day as he was the resident explosives expert and she had been wondering about the differences between explosives in the various realms for some time now.

            'I am astonished, my dear,' said Mrs. Stark, 'that you should be so delighted that our girls have suddenly taken a silly turn. One would expect that this would be the one thing most parents would wish to avoid.'

            'Yes, but as it happens, I shall be comfortable in the knowledge that no matter how silly their actions may occasionally become they are all in actuality quite clever, or so I have been told by Sir Rhodes. I myself am still sceptical of this fact!'

            'Pappa!' the two sisters exclaimed.

            'My dear Mr. Stark, you cannot expect the girls to have the sense of their father, indeed let us all hope they do not, for if they have the same amount of sense now as you did back then, why then I am afraid we should be glad they do not all marry farmers from Derbyshire this coming summer. You will surely re-evaluate the worth of these officers then,' said Mrs. Stark.

            'Mama, do stop teasing father with our imminent demise into farmerhood,' said Margaret.

            'The only one in danger of being taken by one of the officers is you, Margaret, as you are so particularly interested in Captain Morita and Lieutenant Dernier, one might almost become suspect.'

            Margaret smiled wickedly at her sister, but was prevented from replying as they were then interrupted by Jarvis bringing a note for Miss Stark. The note came from St. Dunstans and their servant was waiting for a reply in the hall. Mr. Stark's eyes lit up with pleasure, and he was eagerly asking after its content whilst Jane attempted to read the note.

            'Well, Jane, who has written you this missive? Is it a love confession from Lord Thor? Or does Lord Loki suddenly profess his admiration. Or is it mayhaps Fandral who wishes to take you to the theatre this evening? Do tell, my dear!'

 

_My dear friend,_

_If you will not dine with me this day I shall be in danger of hating Midgard for the rest of my life, as a whole day by alone with nothing better on offer than the company of gardenias and pond lilies is sure to drive any woman mad. Come as soon as you can in receipt of this. The gentlemen are to dine with King George today, and Lords Loki and Volstagg recommended that I invite you over to sup with me in their stead._

_Yours ever,_

_Lady Gudrun._

 

'Lord Loki recommended it,' said Margaret, 'that is peculiar indeed, for it did not seem he was a particular fan of yours Jane.'

            'Perhaps he has come round on account of Lady Gudrun's friendship,' said Mrs. Stark kindly.

            'I shall go over directly if her need is this great,' Jane smiled and asked her mother if the carriage was available.

            'Husband, do you require the carriage this morning?'

            'Yes, I was planning on visiting Sir Rhodes, but I can take curricle instead, I've been dying to try out our new thoroughbreds.'

            'Ah the ones from Muspelheim, yes I am certain you will look very dashing, but are you certain you wish to take the curricle dear, it looks like rain this afternoon.'

            'Nonsense! I will be fine, it is not far and a little bit of rain has yet to hurt me.'

            'Very well, Jane you had best get dressed if you are to keep Lady Gudrun from throwing herself into one of her majesty's ponds.'

             Jane took the coach to Lady Gudrun, whilst her father ended up getting quite wet in the curricle, though only Sir Rhodes' carpets suffered any damage from it.

            'Poor father,' mused Darcy, 'he does so loathe getting his new horses wet. I hope Jane has fared better.'

            Though they all eagerly awaited Jane's return later that night, she did not come. When 11 came around and she was still not returned, Mr. Stark exclaimed he would take his horse and ride over immediately to fetch his wayward daughter. Mrs. Stark asked him to wait till morning, for she was sure that Jane's missive about staying with the delegation had merely gone missing, and that she would surely be back by breakfast. Breakfast was nearly over the next morning when Jarvis walked in with said long awaited note, which was addressed to Miss Darcy.

 

            _My dearest Darcy,_

_I find myself quite the fool this morning. Once again my brain outran my feet and I have managed to twist one of my ankles and got quite wet in the process by falling into one of the ponds. Lady Gudrun's footmen had to help me out, and I have yet to stop my face burning from shame. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home until I can support myself. Dr. Pym has already come by and there is no need for alarm. Besides a sore-throat, a head-ache and the current inability to walk I find myself in quite good spirits._

_Yours,_

_Jane Stark_

 

            'Well, my dear,' said Mr. Stark, after Darcy had read the note aloud, 'it looks like our daughter has once again managed to put herself in quite the fix. Perhaps it will comfort her that her inopportune fall will bring her in contact with Lord Thor quite often now.'

            'I worry less about her proximity to Lord Thor than this business of her ankle. I am sure she is trying to placate us all into not panicking over her state. Darcy will you not go to her to assess the true damage. I would ask Margaret but she is visiting captain Morita this afternoon,' said Mrs. Stark.

            Darcy agreed with her mother and avowed that she would have gone even if they had not asked, because she knew that Jane made a particularly bad patient if she was not able to work on her studies. She said that she would walk there and pick up a few books and periodicals on Baker Street on the way, to keep her sister occupied. Her mother thought it a fine idea and asked if she wanted to take Hogan with her, as he had recently returned with the carriage.

            'No mamma, I shall be quite content on my own. Besides, I do not wish dear Harold to be running from one end of the city to the next the entire day. You are going to the main laboratories this afternoon, are you not?'

            'Yes I am, but I merely worry about your safety dear, I would not have you robbed on the way!'

            'Oh mamma, I shall be quite safe. The route is well travelled by many a respectable person, and there are no dark side-alleys for me to disappear in to. Why it is only two miles and I shall be back before it grows dark.'

            'I will go out with you, Darcy, or else I will be late for my appointment with Captain Morita,' said Margaret.

            They parted ways on Portman square and Darcy continued her walk through London alone, briefly stopping in a bookshop to pick up Messieur Ampere's latest treatise on electromagnetism and Messieur Biot's latest article on his cosmological findings. She found herself at last within view of St. Dunstans, with weary arms from carrying all of Jane's books and a face quite aglow with the exercise.

            She was shown into the breakfast parlour, where her appearance created a great deal of surprise.

            That she should have walked two miles so early in the day, quite by herself, and carrying around all those books seemed quite incredible to the party and Darcy was convinced that Lord Loki in particular held her in contempt for it. She was, however, received politely by them and Lord Thor was particularly enthusiastic in his greeting of her. Mr. Coulson was cordial, but said little beyond a welcome and Lord Loki seemed to be exercising great restraint in attempting to stay silent. The former was caught between admiration for her familial love and the harrowing feeling that a young woman walking so far quite unaccompanied in London was rather unsafe. The latter thought she showed a particular kind of impudence showing up this early without announcing her arrival.

            She asked after her sister, but her enquiries were not answered favourably. Lady Gudrun informed her she had sat up with Miss Stark most of the night and that she had slept ill, was growing more feverish by the hour, and was still quite incapable of walking unassisted. Darcy was glad to be taken up to see her immediately by Lady Gudrun and Jane was equally glad to see her sister. She was quite incapable of much conversation, being exhausted by her illness, and Darcy tended her silently

            When breakfast was over they were joined by Lady Gudrun and even Darcy began to like her when she saw how much affection and care she showed for Jane. Dr. Pym came by again and said that she had caught a violent cold which would pass on its own if given time. He advised her to get back to bed and stay of her feet for a few days and ordered them to wrap her ankle in cool dressings if it swelled. Darcy did not quit her sister's room for a moment, nor was Lady Gudrun often absent that day. As the gentlemen were out that day and so the ladies took turns reading to Jane.

            When the clock struck three, Darcy admitted that she was expected back home. Lady Gudrun offered her the carriage if she must go, but both Jane and Lady Gudrun expressed such a wish for her companionship that the offer for a carriage was soon converted into an invitation to stay at St. Dunstans until Jane had recovered. A servant was dispatched to the Stark House to fetch clothes for both sisters and to inform the family of Darcy's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The wars mentioned in the story are based off of our own historical wars and were fought for mostly the same reasons. The times and dates etc. are a bit off from our world, especially for the laufey wars:  
> Trade wars: French and Indian/seven year's war  
> Svartleheim revolution: American revulationary war  
> Jotunheim revolution: French revolutionary war  
> Laufey wars: Napoleonic wars


	8. At St Dunstans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two brothers have a rather telling conversation.

They were summoned to dinner at half past six. Though Lord Thor was particularly interested in Jane's condition, she could only tell him that Jane's fever was worsening. Lord Loki, upon hearing this, repeated three or four times how very grieved he was that this should happen to her, how Asgardians rarely suffer diseases and that it must be a particularly heavy Midgardian cross to bear, and how excessively sorry he was that they were all so terribly frail in their constitution. Then he said no more about the matter, finding his veiled insult to be quite well delivered, and his indifference towards Jane was restored for the time being, which only fuelled Darcy's dislike.

            She could detect that Lord Thor was very anxious for Jane to be recovered and he tried to make Darcy feels less like the interloper in their midst Lord loki seemed determined to cast her as. His comrades, bar Lady Gudrun, seemed more hesitant in their approach and did not engage with her much that night. Mr. Coulson was preoccupied by Lord Loki's questions about Midgard and Lady Gudrun was busy discussing something about her children with her husband, Volstagg. Volstagg was an indolent man, who mainly lived to eat, drink, and play at cards, who had very little to say to her as he found her disinterest for his favourite pastimes most disheartening. Lord Fandrall was flirtatious, as ever, but his attentions soon waned after she refused to run off with him into the sunset that very evening. Lord Hogun seemed even more ill-inclined than Lord Loki to entertain guests, but he managed to remain perfectly polite nonetheless.

            When dinner was over, Darcy returned directly to Jane and Lord Loki began abusing her as soon as she left the room. Her Midgardian manners were pronounced to be quite bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence, and if this was the level of society in Midgard than he would be glad to leave soon, for she had little conversation, no style or beauty, and her tastes were found quite vulgar. Lady Gudrun did not agree and said,

            'You would say, in short, that she has nothing to recommend her. I must disagree with you there Lord Loki. She is an excellent caretaker when it comes to her sister. Furthermore, I would argue that her linguistic skills are quite impressive for a lady of her age, and that her interest in other cultures is equally refreshing. Though I will grant I find it peculiar she would walk so far alone, I would be proud to count her amongst my friends.'

            'Alone indeed, why I could hardly keep a straight face when she entered the room! Why did she feel the need to come at all, her sister only has a trifling cold and to travel across London quite unassisted for such a thing seems to be the height of folly. And all those books, why she was like a packhorse trampling her way into our breakfast room.'

            'Now, Loki, you mustn't be so severe. It is sweet of her to care so much for her sister as to wish to be personally ascertained of her welfare. Her choice to  travel alone is odd, but perhaps she feels safe enough in daylight that she did not feel the need of a travelling companion. We do not know how safe these streets are and let us not forget that the Lady Sif never travels with a companion and I do not see you scolding her for her choice.'

            'The Lady Sif is well trained in many styles of combat, Lady Gudrun,' remarked Mr. Coulson, 'and these streets are not safe as you might think.'

            'I quite agree with Gudrun, brother. Perhaps her choice was somewhat strange, but she looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. I hardly noticed the stack of books she was carrying.'

            'You observed them, Mr. Coulson, I am sure,' said Lord Loki, grinning, 'and I am inclined to think you would not wish your family to make such an exhibition of themselves.'

            'No, certainly not, I would worry too much for their safety to let them traverse the streets of London alone.'

            'To walk one, two, or three miles, or whatever it is in the grime of this city and quite alone, whatever could she mean by it. It seems to be that it shows an abominable sort of conceited independence and an affected indifference to decorum.'

            'It shows an affection for her sister, Loki, which is most pleasing, even you have to agree,' said Lord Thor.

            'I am afraid Mr. Coulson,' observed Lord Loki, in a loud half-whisper, 'that her adventures may have rather affected your admiration of her intelligent eyes, have they not?'

            'Not at all,' he replied, 'they were brightened by the exercise.' A short pause followed his declaration and Lady Gudrun began to speak on behalf of her friends.

            'I have an excessive regard for Jane Stark, and Darcy is growing in my estimation. Both are very intelligent girls, and I wish with all my heart they will both succeed in their endeavours and be settled in advantageous matches one day. I do wonder, however, at their connections, for I have heard many a person whisper in my ear that we should avoid the Starks. Can you enlighten us Coulson?'

            'I have heard it said that their father adopted them many years ago, after their own parents perished during the battle of Falketind in 1796. They were friends of Mr. Stark, and as he was their godfather it seemed only natural to all that he take them in, though the fact that he gave them his own last name was rather frowned upon at the time. Mr. Stark ended up marrying their newly appointed governess soon after. As to their extended family, their uncles all appear to be in research in some way or other, perfectly acceptable positions in Midgard though not very profitable. Stark's marriage quite damaged their social standing and his company funds their projects now in lieu of the government funding they garnered before. His appointment of Mrs. Stark to head of his company after demolishing the weapons branch nearly did irreparable damage to the family's standing, but it appears they've managed to weather that storm.'

            'It is a wonder then that they are still accepted in polite society, being orphans with no real connections of their own,' Loki said.

            'It caused quite a hullabaloo at first, and since Stark is technically in trade, despite his mansions, it is perhaps a wonder indeed they occupy the position that they do. However, his company and he himself has accrued enough influence for his family to be quite incapable of being ignored or unaccepted, and society does so love power and wealth.'

            'Even if all their uncles married servants or spent their days analysing readings in dreary labs,' said Lord Thor vehemently, 'it would not make them less agreeable.'

            'It must however very much lessen their chance of marrying men of consideration in the world,' replied Mr. Coulson.

            Lord Thor did not answer his declaration, but Lord Loki agreed heartily and indulged his mirth for some time at the expense of the Stark sister's delicate social standing.

            Lady Gudrun was not affected by such tidings and repaired to Jane's room to escape Loki's wit and sat with the sisters until she was summoned to coffee. Jane still felt poorly and Darcy did not quit her to pay her respects to her hosts until late in the evening when her sister's tossing and turning had finally given way to a comfortable sleep.

            On entering the drawing-room she found the entire party playing an Asgardian card game. She was invited to join them immediately, but she felt quite incapable of picking it up at the moment and thus she declined on account of her caring for her sister and having to leave quite soon. She could only stay a short while and would amuse herself with a book in the short time she could stay. Lord Volstagg looked at her in astonishment.

            'You prefer reading to cards, Miss Stark?' said he, 'that is rather singular for a young lady.'

            'Miss Darcy Stark,' said Lord Loki, 'seems to be the kind of lady who despises cards. She is likely to be a great reader instead and to take little pleasure in all else.'

            'You are quite mistaken Lord Loki,' said Darcy, 'I am not a great reader, at least not of novels, and I mainly take pleasure in studying many things.'

            'I am sure you take pleasure in nursing your sister,' said Lord Thor, 'and I hope it will soon be increased by seeing her well again.'

            Darcy thanked him from the heart and then walked to one of the bookcases. He immediately offered to fetch her books from another room if she so wished.

            'I wish that the collection the embassy had on offer was larger for your own benefit, or that we had some Asgardian texts to offer you. The library at Valhalla is quite impressive, though I must admit I am not inclined to look into a great many of them.'

            Darcy assured him that the non-fiction present in the bookcase would well suit her purposes.

            'Lord Thor would rather avoid the library at all costs,' said Lord Loki, 'My father has amassed a grand collection of books, though I have heard, Mr. Coulson, you have gathered a rather impressive collection yourself at your home **.'**

'It has been the work of many a generation,' said Mr. Coulson, 'it ought to be quite comprehensive.'

            'And you have undoubtedly been adding to it yourself, your are always getting sent new books and folders filled with unreadable reports.'

            'Yes, I would not wish to neglect my bookshelves by withholding them books.'

            'Neglect indeed! I am sure, Mr. Coulson, that you neglect to care for nothing as fastidious as you are. I hope that when Lord Thor takes the crown he will not forget the existence of the library or the knowledge of all that lies therein.'

            'I shall strive my best to do so brother.'

            'Though I would really advise you to perhaps appoint somebody to do this for you, take father for a model in this. He makes use of the librarian quite often.'

            'With all my heart brother, if you care so much for the contents of the library, I would gladly give you the position when the time comes.'

            'I am merely speculating Thor, there is no need to be facetious.'

            'I do not mean to offend you brother, I should think that with your sense and cleverness there would be no better advisor or keeper of the books in the nine realms.'

            Darcy was so much caught by what was being said, she could pay little attention to her book on the geography of Muspelheim. She soon laid it aside and stationed herself between Lord Thor and Lord Loki to observe the game.

            'Is this then the future you see for me then Thor, always at your side as your trusty librarian?'

            Feeling the tension in the room Lord Fandral quickly changed the subject by loudly addressing Mr. Coulson,

            'How is Captain Rogers faring in his training? Has he much progressed since spring?'

            'He is nearly finished training with the Lady Sif. Once his current mission is finished he will probably return to London to take up command of his own unit.'

            'We are certainly looking forward to meeting him again. And the Lady Sif when she is no longer engaged with his training. She is such an impressive woman, combining such a beauteous countenance, perfect manners and deadly skill. Her wielding of the dual swords is quite impressive to see in combat.'

            'It is amazing to me,' said Lord Thor, 'that the young ladies in all the realms can all have such diverse and many accomplishments.'

            'All of them accomplished. Dear brother, whatever do you mean?'

            'Yes, all of them. They all engage in many cultural handicrafts, appear to be quite informed on local music, arts and fashions, and are always particularly interested in Asgardian culture. I have never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time without also being immediately informed by all her relations that she is quite accomplished.'

            'Your list only includes the most common accomplishments,' said Coulson, ' The word is, in Midgard at least, often applied to many a woman who might deserve it for her skill at netting purses or covering screens. But I fear that common accomplishments are not enough to truly call a lady accomplished. I cannot boast of knowing but a half dozen, of all my acquaintance, that can truly be considered accomplished. '

            'Nor have I met such yet on this journey,' said Lord Loki.

            'Then,' observed Darcy,' you must both comprehend a great deal in your idea of the accomplished women.'

            'Indeed we do,' intoned Lord Loki, 'I would not consider any non-Asgardian woman as accomplished, or indeed any if they do not surpass what is generally considered adequate. A woman must not only possess knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, art, and fashion, but in Asgard she must also be more than proficient in wielding a weapon of her choice. She must further possess a certain kind of air in the way she walks and carries herself, or the word will not be truly deserved.'

            'In Midgard capability with a weapon is generally not required,' said Mr. Coulson,' though I do have a greater respect for those who do, and I do find that as a woman she must add something more substantial, by improving her mind by staying informed about all the realms.'

            'I am no longer surprised that you only know of six accomplished women if the list is this long. I rather wonder if you know of any.'

            'Are you so severe upon your own sex that you doubt the possibility of all this?'

            'I have never seen a woman who united all those requirements and still possessed the grace to carry it all off without bumbling her way through at least one of them. Such perfection must be hard to achieve and I rather doubt any woman or man would even aspire to such heights.'

            Lord Loki cried that many an Asgardian woman could be described as such and protested the injustice. Lord Fandral and Volstagg quite agreed, though they would say that the ladies of Vanaheim and Alfheim were equally formidable with weaponry. The conversation soon turned towards the usage of spears versus daggers at which point Lord Hogun asked the party to fix their attentions upon the card game once more as it was quite hard to play by oneself. As the conversation was thus at an end, Darcy soon left the room to return to Jane.

            Lord Loki, when the door closed behind her, said,

             'What an insidious young maiden. Does she always seek to recommend herself to the other sex by undervaluing her own, or does she only display such outrageous behaviour when she is throwing herself without abandon at royals. I daresay it is a successful tactic with many a men, but it is terribly conniving. I've never met a more crafty young temptress.'

            'Undoubtedly,' replied Mr. Coulson, to whom this remark was mainly addressed, 'all the arts which ladies sometimes employ carry a distinct whiff of conniving and craftiness. Any behaviour akin to cunning or abusing the good trust of others is deplorable to me.'

            Lord Loki was not satisfied with this answer and changed the subject once more. Darcy soon re-entered the room to inform them that her sister had gotten worse, necessitating her staying with her for the rest of the evening. Lord Thor said that they should send for Doctor Pym immediately, and Lady Gudrun proclaimed they might require an even higher calibre of professional and inquired whether they might not send for one of the healers of Valhalla instead. Darcy was quite convinced such a production was not entirely necessary, but she agreed that doctor Pym should be sent for come morning, if her sister had not taken a turn for the better by then. Lord Thor was quite anxious and dejected over the whole affair and Lord Loki declared he was quite miserable as a result of this news, though it was more because Miss Stark would appear to be in residence for longer than anticipated, than out of any real worry for her state. 


	9. Starks go a-visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mr. and Mrs. Stark visit St. Dunstans

Darcy spent the night by her sister's side, bathing her with cool cloths, and was able to send a favourable report downstairs in the morning. Jane's fever had broken and she appeared to breathe and sleep with more ease. Despite this improvement, Darcy still requested that she might send a note to Stark House, as she wished her mother and father to visit Jane to make their own judgement of the situation. The note was dispatched immediately and Mr. and Mrs. Stark, as well as Margaret, reached St. Dunstans soon after breakfast.

            Had Jane been in true danger, Mrs. Stark would have been more distressed, but she was satisfied to see her daughter had cleared any danger and that her illness was no longer alarming. She, however, thought it wise to let her remain at St. Dunstans until she was quite recovered, as she feared a carriage ride would quite upset her and possibly jar her ankle further. Though Mr. Stark was prepared to argue otherwise, Doctor Pym quite agreed with her when he arrived and together they managed to convince both Darcy and Mr. Stark of the necessity of Jane's sickbed remaining in St. Dunstans. After sitting a long while with Jane, the rest of the family all attended tea in the drawing room. Lord Thor met them with hopes that they had not found Miss Stark in a distressing state.

            'No, I am certain she will recover to full health quite soon,' answered Mrs. Stark. 'However, she is currently too ill to be moved. I fear a carriage ride would undo the improvements she has made herself and possibly upset the mending of her ankle. She is anxious to return home, as she does not wish to inconvenience all of you too much, and I dare say she is wishes to return to her research as well. She does so love helping her father and collaborating with her uncle Selvig in his heavenly pursuits.'

             'I often tell her she will float away one day if she does not occasionally look down, but alas this time it proved to be rather more disastrous; luckily she will soon be up and about again,' said Mr. Stark.

            Mrs. Stark smiled, 'How do you like Midgard Lord Thor? I do hope you will be with us long enough to enjoy all it has to offer.'

            'I do so too, Mrs. Stark, but I never know when I might be summoned to my father's side,' he replied, 'and therefore I might one day receive a letter and be off without a warning to disappear to his side instantly.'

            'That would not come as a surprise to any of us,' said Darcy.

            'Am I so easily to divine, Miss Stark?'

            'Oh, but I would not say such, Lord Thor. My remarks were not merely based on your character. Your father is the king, if your king summons you it seems only natural, that you as his son and heir answer his call. If I am not mistaken, you would be in violation of several Asgardian laws if you do not, and you, sir, do not seem the kind to veer to unlawfullness, nor indeed to deny your father's requests.'

            'To be so easily understood by strangers appears pitiful,' Lord Thor smiled.

            'I intend no slight, Lord Thor, though I must confess the intricacy of a character has little bearing on whether or not the person can be held in general esteem.'

            'Darcy,' said her mother amused, 'do try not to offend Lord Thor overly much, I know your father taught you well, but you need not dissect everything and everybody continuously my dear.'

            'I did not know,' continued Lord Thor, 'that you were a studier of character or Asgardian law. The latter does not seem appealing to a young lady such as yourself, but the former must be a more amusing study.'

            'Yes, I do love to amuse myself observing many a character. Though I must say that intricate characters are the most entertaining. They do have that advantage I am afraid. And as for your laws, I am always interested in learning about new cultures and the ways they operate, Lord Thor, so I must disagree and say that I find it equally amusing to observing the foibles of mankind.'

            'London,' said Mr. Coulson, 'can in general not supply you with many new subjects for such your studies. London society can be quite confined and unvaried and the selection the book sellers provide here is quite incomparable to those of other realms.'

            'Oh yes, Mr. Coulson, London is quite like the country in that respect, especially if we have to compare it to the great trading cities of Alfheim. We do not have nearly the same population or indeed the same venues of trade, but the principal characters in London change so much with each season that every winter brings many new diversions with it, and thankfully new books also.'

            'Yes, indeed,' said Mr. Stark, 'London is an endless parade in diversions in that respect. Is it much the same in Valhalla?'

            Lords Fandral and Thor laughed and avowed that it was just so, but Lord Loki seemed offended by his question.

            'A grand place such as Valhalla must have many diversions. Tell me Lord Thor, do you prefer it to all other places in the nine realms?' Margaret asked.

            'It is my home,' he replied, 'and as such I rarely wish to leave it, but when I do, I find myself always so joyously engaged that I never wish to go back either. All places have their advantages and I can be equally happy in all.'

            'Spoken like a true diplomat, Lord Thor. I wish everybody had your positive and amiable disposition, but alas we cannot all be so fortunate,' said Mr. Stark, looking rather directly at Mr. Coulson. Darcy attempted to impress upon her father that this was perhaps not the right time to address Mr. Coulson's impoliteness and remarked,

            'Indeed, pappa, and some of us are unfortunate enough to be quite uncomfortable wherever we go due to circumstances quite out of their control,' said Darcy looking meaningfully at her father.

            Her mother had picked up on his slight and weighed in,

            'Oh I am sure that if one meets the same people for who one has a dislike wherever one goes, one would always feel ill at ease. I frequently quite detest our investors' meetings, regardless of what lunchroom they are held at.'

            Lord Thor laughed most amiably, but Lord Loki still seemed ill pleased with their presence and he smiled wickedly at Mr. Coulson for being the subject of Mr. Stark's remark. Darcy feeling her own impertinence regarding her remarks about Lord Thor's person, decided to change the subject and asked her mother if Natasha Rhodes had been at Stark House since she had left there.

            'Yes, she called with her father yesterday. I think you have all met him at the Hammer ball, or perhaps at the card party last week, have you not Lords? We have been well acquainted with him for quite some time as he and my husband used to work together during the Jötunheim revolutionary wars. They have been inseparable since, to my great pleasure and sometimes vexation.'

            'Vexation, my dear, Rhodes and I are always the very picture of civilised gentlemen.'

            'Indeed, papa, and mother would _never_ have cause insinuate otherwise. Did Natasha dine with you?

            'No, she wished to go home instead. I think she wanted to research a new form of dancing she heard about from the regiment. I believe they called it ballet.'

            'You should look towards her dancing at the next ball Lord Thor,' said Mrs. Stark, 'she is quite extraordinarily proficient at it. It is a pity she is not equally interested in society, as she but infrequently attends balls or parties.'

            'She seems to be a pleasant young woman,' said Lord Thor.

            'She is indeed, quite beautiful too, both upon and off the dance floor. Sir Rhodes is quite proud of his darling girl, and Darcy and I have frequently envied her grace. She does appear to be peculiarly uninterested in marrying amongst her own set. When she was fifteen, there was a cousin of the king, who was so very much in love with her that he offered for her hand. He wrote her several incredibly long poems too, I believe one could almost fill a novel with them, but she remained resolute in her refusal, saying she wasn't interested in frivolous words from an even more petty mind,' said Mr. Stark.

            'Perhaps he should have refrained from writing her poetry,' joked Darcy, 'as Natasha values honesty and directness above all things. I wonder who was the first to discover the efficacy of poetry in driving away love.'

            'Have I been away so long that poetry is no longer considered the food of love in Midgard?' asked Coulson.

            'Oh poetry might be employed to great effect if it speaks of a love most strong and healthy, but I daresay that even the finest Aflheimic love hymn will starve it away entirely if the intent of the sender is not wholly true.'

            Darcy smiled and the pause that followed her declaration made her worry her father would find another opportunity to insult Mr. Coulson further. She wished to say more, but was quite unable to find a topic to discuss. Mrs. Stark sensed it was time for them to leave and repeated her thanks for their taking care of Jane and informed them that the carriage would be by to collect her on Friday, as the good doctor had indicated she would be able to return home safely by then. Lord Thor told them he had enjoyed their company and that it was no hardship that Jane would stay with them until that day, which Lord Loki, for propriety's sake, could do naught but affirm. Margaret and Lord Thor struck up a short conversation as Mr. Stark called for the carriage to be brought round. Lord Thor expressed his admiration for her skill at the piano forte at the Hammer ball and asked her if she would one day honour his father with a performance in Valhalla.

            Margaret was quite overcome with this request. She was generally more adventurous than her sisters, and being secure in the love of both her parents and her sisters grew up secure of herself and of her position in society as the heir to the Stark fortune. She had excellent manners, but they had not truly prepared her for the sincere way this member of the Asgardian royal family now phrased his request. She blushed most readily and demurred that she did not know what would be appropriate for such a venue or event, and that she would not wish to give offense to Lord Odin. Lord Thor suddenly remembered what he had declared during the Hammer ball, that he would host an Asgardian feasting day to acquaint the Midgardians with their customs. His answer to Margaret quite shocked his brother and Mr. Coulson, but rather delighted Mr. Stark.

            'If you, Miss Margaret, do not feel ready to perform at Valhalla due to your lack of familiarity with our customs then there is an easy way to acquaint you with them. I shall simply have to make good on my promise and host a feasting day to honour our Midgardian brethren. You shall see then that there is nothing to fear and will be quite equal to playing for my good father after some practice. '

            Margaret was quite overcome by all the bother Lord Thor appeared to go through for her, 'Oh, Lord Thor, you mustn't feel obliged to such a thing, I am certain that I can get Darcy to tutor me about Asgardian customs in order to prepare me.'

            'Say nothing of it, Miss Margaret, I am quite decided. I shall announce the date when your sister is recovered and is once again equal to dancing the night away.'

            Mr. Stark and Mrs. Stark shared a smile as they had distilled Lord Thor's true purpose. Margaret thanked him for giving her the opportunity to experience his customs when their butler, Heimdall, walked in announcing the carriage for the Starks.

            As the rest of the family left the house Darcy returned instantly to Jane, leaving her own and her family's behaviour to the censure of Lord Loki and Mr. Coulson. The latter could, however, not be persuaded by Lord Loki to share in censure of Darcy, even despite his many witticisms and digs about her intelligent eyes. 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I was laid up with a tension headache from hell last night (which is still not gone -_-). Chapter 10 will be up on friday!


	10. Letter Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mr. Coulson writes a peculiar letter

The rest of the day passed much as the day before had. Lady Gudrun and Lord Thor spent some time with Jane at her sickbed, who continued to mend slowly, and in the evening Darcy joined the party in the drawing room. The card table, however, did not appear on this evening. Mr. Coulson was writing and Lord Loki, seated near him, was watching his progress avidly and repeatedly attempted to get his attention by asking him about the recipient, Mr. Coulson's cousin. Lord Fandral and Thor were comparing knives and Lord Hogun and Fandral were occupied in series of chess games, with Lady Gudrun observing them whilst working on some embroidery on a cape for her eldest son.

            Darcy took up some knitting of her own and was sufficiently amused attending to what passed between Mr. Coulson and Lord Loki. The perpetual questions about Coulson's cousin, if he always kept up such correspondences with everyone in his family, what exactly captain's Rogers' mission entailed or where he had gone off to with the Lady Sif on the orders of Lord Fury, the way the Midgardian post system worked, if they ever thought about using carrier ravens, were met with perfect unconcern from the questioned party, which was in perfect unison with her opinion of each.

            'Your cousin must be delighted to receive such a letter. I do not imagine many in the Midgardian militia can boast of such attentions.'

            He made no answer.

            'Do all Midgardians write in such an odd language as you do? For I cannot make out your words.'

            'No, it is something only known to my family.'

            'You must write many letters and reports to have become so proficient at them. How odious I should think I would find it always having to write to and fro to all.'

            'Sadly, not all of us have been blessed with access to royal scribes or ravens. Nor do all of us wish to confer their thoughts to a third party, lest they fall into the wrong hands.'

            'Indeed, though you might soon consider one of your own regardless, I've seen that Midgardians are prone to all kinds of ills as they age , and you might gain something called arthritis in your right hand with all the writing you do.'

            'I assure you, Sir, the dangers I run writing my missives are dangers I gladly take. And if my right hand fails me, my left will surely rise to the task.'

            'Are you quite certain you do not wish to make use of our resources? I am certain a raven would be able to get your missive to its recipient far quicker than your Midgardian Royal Mail.'

            'Thank you, but I would rather put my faith in Fury's couriers than birds. They are much harder to persuade from their duty.'

            'Very, well if you must.'

            Coulson was silent.

            'Do tell your cousin that we all long to hear of this secret mission he undertook with Lady Sif and look forward to seeing his improvements on the battlefield.'

            'I have already included a message of that kind.'

            'What militia was your cousin in again? I do not recall.'

            'I believe he is part of the 107th regiment stationed here. He will return to join his comrades after his mission with Sif is done.'

            'I dare say we will all be able to admire him come January, if we're still here of course. Do you always write such long letters to your cousin Mr. Coulson?'

            'Yes, they are generally long, I always have much to report and relate to him, but I cannot say if he minds.'

            'It is a rule with me that he who writes long letters with ease well tends to be possessed of a superior mind.'

            'That will not do for a compliment for Mr. Coulson, Loki,' Thor laughed, 'for he does not write his letters with ease nor indeed are they easy to comprehend. That language you spoke of, is his peculiar sort of shorthand, which as he said  is only known to his family, and rather makes his letter writing slow, does it not Coulson?'

            'Indeed, my writing style is certainly slightly more careful than yours.'

            'Oh!' cried Loki snidely, 'Thor writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half the relevant words and blots the rest. Our tutors quite despaired of him when we were younger.'

            'My thoughts flowed so rapidly, dear brother, that I did not have the time to express them, consequently my letters frequently conveyed nothing to my correspondents.'

            'Your humility in admitting your faults, Lord Thor,' said Darcy, 'must disarm reproof.'

            'Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility,' said Coulson, 'It is often only a lie maintained in order to confuse one's enemies or an indirect boast of one's perceived failings.'

            'And which of the two is applicable to my brother's declaration of humility?' asked Loki.

            'As you well know Lord Loki, your brother is not given to lying, and indeed is, no doubt due to his lack of practice, quite telling when he does. No, this is an indirect boast, for he is in reality proud of his previous defects in writing as he believes them to be indicative of his rapidity of thought. A carelessness of execution is, however, not advisable for a future leader. The power of doing things with quickness is frequently prized by those who possess it, but they rarely unite it with the necessary attention to perfection of the performance. I am glad you have learnt by now to consider your letters more carefully, in both reading and writing, and to consider your actions more carefully. I know you told Mrs. Stark you would be by your father's side in a heartbeat if he called, but I know you would only do so if the matter of your summons truly deserved it, and run the risk of disobeying him if your current work could not be halted without harm, thus uniting your rapidity of thinking with the consideration you have learnt over the years.'

            'I believe what you say to be true, Coulson, though my brother may paint a less admirable picture, as he has known me longer.'

            'Indeed, brother, I would not praise you so highly, as your conduct still depends on chance more often than not, at least more often than our father would like. I know that if your friends would say to you 'let us go hunting in Vanaheim' you would be the first to the stables and once there could be persuaded to stay for many a week if they suggested it.'

            'You only prove by this remark that you view Thor as he was whereas Lord Coulson sees what kind of man he can become or indeed already has become,' remarked Darcy, 'You have thus shown him and yourself off much more unfavourably.'

            'I am gratified,' said Thor, 'by your converting what my brother said into a compliment towards Mr. Coulson's observational talents, but do not think Loki meant to judge me unfairly. He would think better of me if I had not proved this fact to him many times by avoiding my lessons and going hunting in our youth.'

            'Would Lord Loki then not consider you grown out of such pastimes?'

            'Upon my word we shall have to ask him himself. Loki must speak for himself on this matter.'

            'You expect me to defend that which I have known to be true for many a year, brother. Perhaps you have grown up, but I have not yet seen you truly go against the wishes of your friends, as the situation in which theirs were against your wishes, or our father's wishes, has yet to occur.'

            'To yield to the persuasion of a friend is then not something that holds merit with you Lord Loki?'

            'To yield readily,' said Coulson, 'to yield without careful consideration can hardly be called a compliment to the understanding of either,' thus diverting Darcy's attention to himself.

            'Oh I would not dare to disagree with you Mr. Coulson, but do you allow

nothing for the influence of friendship? A regard for the one who asks would make one yield to the request easier and without having to wait for logical arguments as to why one should undertake the desired action. I speak not particularly of Lord Thor's case, as we can only discuss his behaviour, or the change thereof, when the specific situation occurs. But in ordinary situations, between friend and friend, where one is required to change or amend an action of no great thing, should you truly think ill of that person for complying with the desire without waiting for arguments?'

            'The degree of intimacy between the parties and the severity of the request must be measured before I could attempt to answer such a question.'

            'Let us by all means spend our days writing up lists about all of the particulars, said Lord Thor,' and do not forget to write down everybody's respective heights and favourite dishes, for I am certain both will have more weight than one would naturally assume in this argument. Far more than you might initially suppose too, Miss Stark. I assure you, if Coulson were more fond of roasted bilgeswipe I would consider his opinions on the hunting thereof to be of far more consequence than I do now. I declare I do not know of a more awful object than Coulson who has been forced to go hunting when he is quite unequal to the task.'

            Coulson smiled, but Darcy thought she could perceive that he was quite offended by the remark and therefore checked her laughter. Lord Loki resented the failure of his remarks upon the subject of his brother's carelessness.

            'I see what you are about, Thor,' said his friend, 'you dislike arguments and wish to diplomatically silence this one.'

            'Mayhaps I was simply attempting to stretch my diplomatic muscles. Arguments frequently lead to disputes and if you and Miss Stark can be prevented from quarrelling or at least postpone the discussion about my person until I am out of the room, I shall consider my task complete.'

            'If you aim to solve all diplomatic disputes by radically changing the subject without taking notice of the particulars, brother, our future will be a merry conversational dance indeed.'

            'I can, however, grant your request now without compromise,' said Darcy, 'and undoubtedly Mr. Coulson would be better served to finish his letter instead.'

            Coulson took her advice and finished it shortly.

            When he was done he applied Lady Gudrun and Darcy for some music. Lady Gudrun politely suggested Darcy took the lead, but she rather wished to compose herself before she did, and Lady Gudrun seated herself first.

            Lady Gudrun sang with Lord Fandral this time, and Darcy could not help but observe as she looked at the available sheet music, how frequently Mr. Coulson eyes were fixed on her. She hardly supposed she was an object of admiration for him, but looking at her because he disliked her seemed even more strange. She could only imagine that he found something deficient in her, something more reprehensible than he found in all the others, something that was quite wrong and dangerous to his principles. This knowledge did not truly pain her, most of the fashionable people in London always looked at her and her family as if there was something morally corrupt about the way they conducted themselves. And as she did not feel particularly fond of Coulson his disregard of her person was of no consequence to her.

            After playing some Asgardian songs, Lady Gudrun struck up a lively Aflheimic hymn and Mr. Coulson approached Darcy her soon after.

            'Do you not feel a great inclination to dance at these occasions, Miss Stark?

            She smiled, but did not answer his question. He was surprised at her silence and repeated it.

            'Oh,' she said, 'I heard you the first time, but I could not decide what to say in reply. You undoubtedly wanted me to say yes, so that you might cast censure upon my manners or tastes. Gallivanting about and listening to Alfheimic hymns in one's drawing room is not quite done even in London, Mr. Coulson, as you well know, but I have always delighted in refusing people the opportunity to cast censure upon me and my family. Cheating them of their jokes and whisperings is a particular study of mine. It is the only way to arm oneself against the gossips of the ton. I have thus made up my mind to tell you that hymns never entice me to dance and you may now despise me for it, if you dare.'

            'Indeed, none would dare such a thing if this is the motivation behind your statement.'

            Darcy, who had expected to have offended him with her impertinence, was amazed at his gallant reply.  Her archness and impertinence was, however, always tempered by a sweetness and playfulness of disposition and Coulson had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her or felt more keenly for her lot in life. He truly believed, that were it not for the undesirability of her social standing and his own current mission, he would be in some danger by now.

            Lord Loki saw, or suspected, enough to be suspicious and his desire for Jane's recovery fuelled his desire of getting rid of the impertinent sister.

            He often tried to provoke Coulson by mentioning his impending marriage and planning his future felicity in such an alliance.

            'I hope,' he said as they walked in the gardens the next day, 'that you will give your father-in-law a few hints when this event takes place, as to the advantage of holding his tongue when he is in superior company. And if you can possibly manage it, to prevent the other girls from following their father's example and running off with the help. And if I may suggest, that you also attempt to check to curb your lady's tongue, which borders on conceit and impertinence.'

            'Have you any other advise for my domestic felicity Lord Loki?'

            'Oh Yes! Do let the portraits of her uncle's grace your halls. Put them next to your grandfather, the minister, as I am certain his station would be greatly elevated in comparison to such petty men. As for your Darcy's picture, I am certain you should never attempt to have it painted, as who could do justice to those intelligent, fine eyes, or indeed any of her other more noticeable attributes.'

            'It would not be easy indeed, to catch their expression, to capture true wit in paint has not yet been done, but her beauty, her shape, her remarkably fine hands, they might be copied with some success.'

            At that moment they were joined from the other walk by Lady Gudrun and Darcy herself.

            'I did not know you intended to walk,' said Lord Loki, hoping he had been overheard.

            'We spent some time with Jane before deciding to take in the air ourselves,' answered Lady Gudrun.

            Lord Loki took the arm of Lady Gudrun and turned to walk further up the path. He called out for Coulson to join them. Mr. Coulson and Lady Gudrun felt his rudeness and both said they had much better go down the avenue as it was larger and thus more able to accommodate their party of four.

            But Darcy had not the least inclination to remain in the presence of Lord Loki and Mr. Coulson and laughingly answered,

            'No, no, do continue as you are. You have known each other far longer and I would not wish to intrude on your little tête-à-tête, it would be quite spoiled by my attendance. I shall go back to Jane, good bye.'

            She then ran off gaily and rejoiced in the fact that she would be home in two days. Jane was already much recovered and intended to leave her room for a couple of hours that very evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so curious Loki? why indeed.


	11. Resentful Temperaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy takes a turn about the room with Loki

When the lady Gudrun removed to the drawing room after dinner Darcy ran up to her sister's room, and seeing her much recovered from her cold attempted to attend her into the drawing room. Her walking was still a little stiff, but Darcy was able to support her quite well on the way there. Once there she was welcomed by Lady Gudrun with many professions of pleasure. She related many anecdotes about Lord Thor with humour, and entertained Jane and Darcy until the gentlemen entered the room.

            Coulson was the first to address Miss Stark with a polite congratulation and Lords Volstagg, Loki and Hogun claimed to be glad to see she was quite recovered. The greeting with most warmth came from Lord Thor, who was nearly overshadowed by Lord Fandral. Thor was full of attention and joy for the full recovery of his lady. He spent the first half hour piling up the fire so that she should not catch cold again, and he quite inappropriately attempted to carry her in her chair closer to the fire, so that she might enjoy it to its full potential. He then sat down by her and scarcely talked to anyone else. Darcy, knitting a scarf in the corner, observed it all with great delight.

            When coffee was over, Mr. Volstagg reminded Lord Loki of the card table, but his remark was in vain. Loki was not in the mood for cards and Volstagg's request was soon rejected. He assured Volstagg that no one intended to play and the silence of the rest of the party on the subjects seemed to justify him. Volstagg had therefore nothing to do, but go to sleep on one of the sofa's. Coulson took up a book and Loki did the same. Lady Gudrun joined in with Lord Thor's and Jane's conversation.

            Lord Loki was quite incapable of paying attention to his own book as his eye was constantly drawn to the intimacy between Thor and Jane. He was quite unable to divert either of them from each other and thus turned his attentions to Mr. Coulson. He attempted to make conversation by enquiring after his book, and then quickly started to interrogate the man about his letters, but Coulson merely gave his answer and read on. At length, quite exhausted by the attempt to engage his brother or his brother's friend, he yawned and said, 'How utterly _pleasant_ it is to spend an evening in this way. I declare there is no better enjoyment than reading in front of a strong fire. One tires of people so quickly, but a book, a book is quite capable of catching the imagination for an evening worth of entertainment. When I get back to Valhalla I will be sure to never be far from the library.'

            No one replied to his statement. He then yawned again and threw aside his own book and cast his eyes around the room in quest of some entertainment. When hearing his brother mention his plans for the feasting day he turned to him suddenly and said,

            'Are you certain, Thor, that you want to host such a day at this place? I would advise you to consider all of our wishes on that particular course of action before you push forth and order the suckling pigs. If I am not mistaken there are some amongst us who quite abhor such a night of festivities.'

            'If you mean yourself,' said his brother, 'you may stay in his room for the night, if you so choose, but as for the feasting day, I am quite resolved upon the matter. As soon as our housekeeper has managed to find a reliable suckling pig provider I shall send round the invitations.'

            'I should like ball a lot more,' he replied, 'if they were carried on in a different manner. There is something awfully tedious in the usual process of such an evening. Carrying on with all sorts of people one has neither the inclination to mingle with, let alone dance. Why would it not be more rational if one only spent time with those one knows are tolerable, rather than amongst the rabble.'

             'Rational perhaps, dear brother, but hardly sociable and how would one meet those who are tolerable if one did not meet them at such evenings.'

            Loki made no answer and soon got up and walked about the room. His figure was elegant, and he walked well, but his agitation was quite missed by his brother, who was still intent on conversing with Miss Stark. In desperation of being bored for a moment longer he lighted upon an idea and turned to Darcy and said,

            'Miss Darcy Stark, I have heard you are busy with studying our fine language, would you not join me for a walk about the room and a conversation in my native tongue. I do so dearly miss speaking it whilst on travels and I would love to hear your, ah, _attempts_.'

            Darcy was surprised, and knew Loki's true object was to humiliate her and Jane by exposing her as an incompetent, but she agreed to it immediately nonetheless as she was longing for some practice and cared nought for his opinion. Loki had now the attention of both Thor and Coulson, and sought to further his scheme in driving the sisters away from his party permanently. He invited Coulson to join his conversation with Darcy, but he declined and observed that he would but detract from the purpose of their exercise.

            Loki wondered whether or not he had caught on to his true purpose and asked Darcy whether she could suss out the reasoning behind his statement.

            'Not at all,' she answered in surprisingly passable Asgardian, 'but I daresay he means to be severe upon us for interrupting his evening with our tedious conversation, and it would be best if we did not engage him further in order to further his disappointment regarding the whole affair.'

            Loki seized upon Darcy's apparent dislike and persevered in his attempts to draw Coulson into another argument with Darcy.

            'I do not mind explaining myself,' said Mr. Coulson in near flawless Asgardian, when asked. 'I believe you chose this method of passing the evening because you wished to help our guest along in her studies. As I am not a native of your country I thought it best I left you both to it, lest I spoil your tête-à-tête with my Midgardian ways.'

            'Oh, how very predictable to be so tedious' said Loki. 'I never heard such an absurd thing. You have been in the company of Asgardians for longer than I can remember, surely your experience would be most helpful in this situation, as, like yourself, Miss Darcy is a Midgardian trying to learn our ways. Tell me, Miss Darcy, whatever can we do to cure him of this reticence?'

            'I might know of a way, 'said Darcy, 'Even the most fastidious man will be lured into a conversation, or should I say a defence, when teased or laughing at. Intimate as you all must are, you must surely know how to tease him best.'

            'Oh no, Miss Stark, there I am quite incapable of helping you. Mr. Coulson plays his cards rather close to his chest, so close that even those particularly acquainted with him are quite incapable of sussing out his true motivations or feelings upon any subject. You cannot tease such perfect calmness of temper and disinterest in all that goes on around him. I dare say that Mr. Coulson is not to be laughed at and rue all those who try. '

            'Mr. Coulson not to be laughed at?' said Darcy. 'That is uncommon trait, and uncommon I hope it shall remain for it would be a great loss to me if many of my acquaintances suddenly took so serious a turn. I dearly love to laugh.'

            'Lord Loki,' said he, 'has given me credit for more than my due. Even the wisest and best of men, or rather the wisest and best of actions, can be rendered into a joke by those whose first object it is in life to turn it into one.'

            'Certainly,' said Darcy, 'such people exist, though I do dearly hope I am not quite so absurd. I hope I will always know not to ridicule that which is truly good or wise. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, they are diverting to me,  I must admit, and I will laugh at them as often as I can, even if it may not make me quite as virtuous as my mother would hope, but I suppose it is exactly those that you are without?'

            'Being without inconsistencies is not possible for any person. It has however been a particular study of mine to avoid the faults which invite ridicule whenever I can.'

            'Such as vanity or pride?'

            'Yes, vanity I would consider an unnecessary weakness indeed. But pride, when there is a real superiority of mind or person, then I cannot imagine it is not always under good regulation.'

            Darcy turned away to hide a smile.

            'Your examination of Mr. Coulson is, I presume, over Miss Darcy,' said Loki, 'and pray, do tell, what are the results?'

            'I am now convinced that Mr. Coulson has no discernible defects whatsoever. He is without disguise and quite a perfect specimen of a Midgardian male.'

            'No, ' said Coulson, 'I would not make such pretensions. I have many faults, but I do hope they are not of the mind or of understanding. My patience is large, perhaps to the point of hesitance, but my temper once roused is not so easily calmed. I cannot forgive offenses against myself or my family and my temper could thus be called resentful. My good opinion once lost is likely to be lost forever and my distrust of unknown people is equally uneasy to shake.'

            'That is a failing indeed, ' said Darcy, 'resentment that cannot be placated is an unwanted flaw in many a character, but you have chosen your faults well. I cannot laugh at them and you are now safe of my censure. '

            'I believe every character to have some tendency towards faults or a disposition towards a particular evil, a natural defect, which not even the very best of training can overcome.'

            'And yours is then a propensity to dislike everyone you meet?.

            'And yours,' he replied with a placid smile, 'is to wilfully misjudge people.'

            'Do let us have some music, ' cried Lord Loki, gleeful that his plan had succeeded so beautifully. 'Gudrun, you would not mind if we woke up Volstagg, would you?'

            Gudrun did not object to this plan and she roused her husband to join her at the piano forte. Coulson was not sorry for Loki's interruption, for after a few moments spent recollecting himself he began to feel the danger of paying Darcy too much attention.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m still not decided on whether or not the nine realms are actually different dimensions or just different countries/empires. If they were countries, where you would you place them on our world map?


	12. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Stark sisters go home

In consequence of the promise to Mrs. and Mr. Stark, Darcy wrote to her mother the next morning to announce their readiness for the carriage to be sent that day. Mrs. Stark was still quite worried that her daughter would be harmed further by such a journey, short though it may be, but was resolved to have her at home once more, where they might all look after her. Her answer that the carriage would be sent before lunch-time was received with joy, as Darcy herself was impatient to get back home. Mrs. Stark added in her postscript that she hoped they had enjoyed their stay and that they must convey her thanks to the party for their excellent care of Jane. Darcy was quite glad to not have to stay any longer, for though she enjoyed the company of some of the inhabitants of St. Dunstan's, some of them had been quite clear in their expressions that she and her sister had been quite unwelcome in the house, and she was fearful of intruding too much on their good will lest they cause Lord Thor to look at Jane with distaste hereafter.

            Her declaration during breakfast, that they would remove to Stark House before lunch, was met with many professions of concern, and particularly Lord Thor and Lady Gudrun seemed anxious that Jane would not be recovered enough to undertake such a journey. They attempted to persuade Darcy to let them stay longer, and Loki even surprisingly suggested they stay until Monday to be sure Jane had quite recovered, but Darcy would have none of it. She expressed that her mother was anxious to have them both home, and to have Jane in her own tender care.

            To Coulson and Loki this was welcome intelligence. The former felt that Darcy had been at St. Dunstan's long enough. She attracted him more than he had liked and was an unwelcome distraction for what he was hoping to achieve. Lord Loki's blatant incivility to both her and her sister was dangerous and though the prince liked to tease him most relentlessly about their presence, Coulson could not let their presence ruin what he had come here to do. He resolved that thereafter he would be exceptionally careful to let no sign of further admiration escape him. He feared that Lord Loki would notice his attentions and turn even more cruel towards the Stark sisters, and the last thing their tour needed was an inter-realm incident involving one of the crown princes. Consequently he spoke barely ten words to them for the rest of the time they were with them and would not even look at Darcy.

            That afternoon, after morning tea, the separation, took place. Loki's civility to Darcy inexplicably increased, as did his affection for Jane. He was quite glad to be rid of them, and though Thor was quite unaware, it did not escape the notice of either Darcy or Coulson. Lady Gudrun assured Jane that she would love to see her again either at her house or at St. Dunstan's and embraced her tenderly as she promised to write. She did much the same for Darcy and Darcy left the party in a lively spirit.

            They were welcomed home cordially by their mother and father. Mrs. Stark was glad to have her daughters home once more and to see Jane so much recovered. Though her ankle was still tender, she was quite capable of walking now, and would soon be ready to dance once more. Mr. Stark greeted her with great enthusiasm and lamented their absence. He was soon talking to Jane of the work her uncle sent over in her absence and was in the process of escorting her down towards the workshop when he was interrupted by his wife asking him to let Jane recover some more before putting her back to work. Darcy smiled at her father's antics and embraced him when her mother escorted Jane to the drawing room.

            They found Margaret there, deep in the study of explosive materials. She had many a new titbit to share about Colonel Philips' special strike team, called the howling commandos, and the friends she had made amongst those officers. Several of those officers had dined with their Uncle, as he appeared to be a great favourite amongst them, and he had let them all use his laboratories for their explosive experiments. It had been hinted that their commander, a Captain Rogers, was to return to London soon, but that he had some unresolved business to take care of first. Margaret was applied to for more information, but she and her friends had not been informed as of yet as to this business of the captain.


	13. A Mr. Barton Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an odd letter is received

'I hope, my dear,' said Mr. Stark to his wife, over breakfast Monday morning, 'that you are quite finished with your company engagements as I have reason to expect an addition to our family party today.'

            'Who is coming by, dear? I haven't made plans with Rhodes or Selvig, unless Natasha is to come by, though that would hardly require my presence, as she is here so often.'

            'The person of whom I speak, my dear, is a stranger to us all.' Mr. Stark's eyes sparkled at giving this news.

            'A stranger, why I had thought from your excitement that it would be Lord Thor, but the excitement of a stranger will do quite well instead. Shall I order Jarvis to get some fish for tonight? Margaret would you ring the bell for me, I must speak to Jarvis immediately.'

            'I have already taken care of it,' said her husband, 'by the by, it is a person whom I too have never met in my entire life.'

            This roused a general excitement, and Mr. Stark was questioned both his wife and his daughters.

            After basking in their curiosity for some time and being scolded by Mrs. Stark for not informing her sooner, he finally explained, 'I received a letter a month ago and as it required my immediate attention I replied within the day and then quite forgot about the whole ordeal. The letter was written by a Mr. Barton, who is I believe is a third or fourth cousin several times removed, though the family connection is rather vague at the moment.'

            'Oh my,' said Mrs. Stark, 'I thought your grandfather's uncle no longer wanted to be in contact with your family after your grandfather bought him out of their own company.'

            Darcy, Jane and Margaret had attempted to get their father to explain what had happened during those first few turbulent years of Stark Weapons Industries, but up until now he had always seemed to be so disinterested in the whole affair that he had never been able to explain the matter to anybody's satisfaction.

            'It is certainly a most odd affair,' said Mr. Stark, 'and we will all have to question him as to whether or not that old grudge is still being kept alive. But as he has sought contact with us I rather doubt it. Mayhaps you can all comprehend more by reading his letter for yourselves?'

            'Undoubtedly, my dear, though it is rather impertinent of him to write so unexpectedly. I do hope he comes in the name of friendship, rather than exploitation, as I will not compromise our family for his sake.'

            'I shall read it to you all and you will find out that such things do not appear to be on his mind.'

 

 

 

                                                                                  _Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent,_

_15th October._

_DEAR SIR_

_The disagreement between your grandfather and mine own great-grandfather has long kept our branches of the family separated. Though his hatred of your grandfather was strong, his fortitude and spirit was not. After the family fell on hard times his son frequently wished to heal the breach after his father's death, but was quite incapable of bringing himself to do so on account of him now being in trade rather than the business of gentlemanry, and feeling quite decidedly below the status of his uncle he was too proud to be looked upon as if he was going a-begging. Though our family has never again been elevated to the status of landed gentry, we have muddled by as best we could, either in trade, the clergy, or the militia. I myself, after a successful tour in the militia, have recently been hired as a trainer for Lord Fury's personal regiments. I was fortunate enough to come to Lord Fury's personal attention and have since received his full blessing and trust in training his new and older recruits, allowing me to utilize my special skill set in a calmer setting. As a somewhat retired man of the militia, I feel it is finally time to do my duty and re-establish the peace between our families so that we can finally let the old bygones be truly bygone. As I am now the only surviving member of my family I am finally able to do so without resistance. I hope that my writing to you will not be seen as a gross impertinence or violation of those so valued social hierarchies. I have heard, Mr. Stark, that you seem to be singular in your appreciation of those hierarchies and I venture that you will not mind overly much if I were to apply to be allowed to stay in your house to get to know my estranged family. If so, I propose I will wait on your family come Monday, November 18th, around four o 'clock, and that I shall trespass upon your hospitality until the Saturday next week. I would urge you not to worry as to my having to return to Lord Fury early, as he is far from objecting to my occasional absences, as long as there is a qualified trainer to take over my position. I wish you and your family well._

_CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON_

 

            'So we can expect our long lost cousin at four o'clock then,' said Margaret, as her father folded up the letter.

            'Yes, we can, my dear. He seems to be polite young man, and I do not doubt that he will be an entertaining acquaintance, especially if Lord Fury should be so kind to let him visit again in the future.'

            'There is something to be valued in his wishing to reconcile with his family. It does sound as if he has quite lost his own, so I shall not discourage him in this,' said Mrs. Stark.

            'Though it is difficult,' said Jane, 'to guess to what degree he wishes to reconcile, though I do grant the wish is to his credit.'

            Darcy was struck by his connection to the Lord Fury, and that man's particular interest in Mr. Barton, and Mr. Barton's new appointment by this elevated person, who was also so intimately connected to another well-known person who has recently entered their circle.

            'Surely, we cannot fault him,' said Margaret, 'for wishing to reconcile, his letter is reasonably well composed, he does not speak negatively of us or his father, and he expresses himself well.'

            'He must be an odd man,' Darcy replied, 'for I cannot make out his person, his letter seems to contain many different layers and allusions to events with which none of us are acquainted or indeed know anything about. The matter of why he suddenly has a wish to reconcile with his family is odd, for I cannot account for honour alone to be the true culprit for his sudden decision, as the connection is so far-fetched. It is rather suspect that we will now have two representatives of Lord Fury in our midst and the royal delegation as well. I do wonder at his true motivations. Do you think he is a sensible man, father?'

            'I sincerely hope not, my dear. I have great hopes of finding him quite entertaining. There is a mixture of military practicality and disregard for the established social order in his letter which quite appeals to my sensibilities. I confess am quite impatient to see him.'

            To Jane the arrival of Mr. Barton was of little import, although she looked forward to meeting a new member of her family, she was rather more occupied with dividing her mental capacities between daydreaming about Lord Thor and her Uncle Banner's latest reports on the historical records of the Bifrost bridge, which he had unearthed in Asgard for her perusal. Mr. Stark was looking forward to meeting this illustrious lost cousin of his, and Mrs. Stark asked him if he could possibly contain himself somewhat lest the poor man become overwhelmed by her husband's sheer enthusiasm.

            Mr. Barton was extremely punctual and was received by the family with great politeness at four o'clock. Mrs. Stark said but little as her daughters and her husband immediately took to grilling the poor man on all matters of subjects. Mr. Barton seemed rather in need of some encouragement initially as he was a somewhat quiet man on acquaintance. He was a tall, muscular gentleman, with especially bulky shoulders and arms, of about seven and twenty. He carried himself with the alertness found frequently in soldiers on duty, but his manners and speech, when roused, were perfectly pleasant. He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Stark on her lovely home and thanked the family for housing him. He stated that he had heard many things about the intelligence of their daughters and proclaimed with a roguish smile that he was indeed impressed by both their mental acuity as well as their beauty. He added that he would not be surprised if they would all be known for their scientific discoveries and be in demand by all the governments and eligible bachelors of the nine realms, causing Jane to blush most distinctly. His gallantry was somewhat looked upon dubiously by Darcy, but Mrs. Stark found his compliments to be very sweet, and said much to the same effect,

            'You are very kind sir. I do wish for their felicity in their chosen fields and of course that they would indeed one day strike out into the world to find their own way, but until that time they are naturally quite welcome to remain at home in comfort.'

            'By all means I did not mean to imply they wish or need to leave immediately or even soon, merely that someday they might wish to fly the nest, so to speak, and if they do, that I am sure it will be in the most desirable circumstances.'

            'Oh your meaning was caught, dear sir, my wife was only teasing, it is particular pastime of this family, and her picking on you so soon undoubtedly means she has taken a liking to your person.'

            'I am glad of it sir, and madam, I have come here wishing to know you all much better, for though we are related we have never had the pleasure of meeting, and to be met with such warmth is indeed a welcome sign. '

            Darcy longed to ask him a question about how he had come to know so much about his family already, but they were then interrupted by Jarvis, calling them to dinner.

            The sisters were not the only objects of Mr. Barton's alert gaze, he seemed to examine every room and object within it with a particular scrutiny, which strangely reminded Darcy of Mr. Coulson's behaviour at the Hammer Ball. Mr. Barton continued to be animated during dinner, and complimented the chef most avidly, for which Mrs. Stark thanked him, claiming that they were very happy with their Chef Oliver, and he should let her know if there were any dishes he favoured particularly, so that Oliver might make it for him. He smiled ruefully and said that he had had little opportunity in his life to develop such particular tastes, as military life did not lend itself well to culinary experimentation, but that he would gladly partake of anything their Mr. Oliver could cook up.


	14. After Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mr. Barton remain oddly suspicious

Mr. Stark managed to contain himself very well during dinner, but when Jarvis had the servants clear the table he finally thought it time to question his guest. He started with subject in which he thought he would shine, by observing that he seemed very fortunate in his patron. Lord Nick Fury's attention to Barton was well received and Mr. Barton praised the Lord protector most avidly. Barton seemed extremely willing to speak about the Lord, and the troops under his command, but both Darcy and Margaret observed that he seemed to speak almost like a door-to-door tradesman, only in the most general of praising terms, and even Mrs. Stark had to conclude that there was something quite odd in his appraisal of the Lord and Protector of the realm. He spoke about how Lord Fury had put him in command of archery training for his troops, and how he dined and kept counsel with the Lord often. He knew Lord Fury was seen as an elusive and intimidating figure, and though he would agree on both accounts he could not neglect to mention the man certainly knew what he was on about when it came to his duties and the protection of the realm. He even let slip that when he told Fury about his wish to reconnect with his family the man had all but sent him off immediately in his own carriage, a fact that seemed oddly incongruous to Darcy and Margaret.

            'You are blessed indeed by his patronage Mr. Barton, and I daresay the man knows his stuff,' said Mr. Stark, 'it is a pity not more men are like him perhaps. Do you live near his estate, sir?'

            'Mine own garden is only separated from Shield Park by a little lane, which leads right up to the main house.'

            'Knowing him so well, you must know if our Lord protector has any family, even Mrs. Everhart has been quite incapable of sussing him out on this front.'

            'Lord Fury is sadly without child, though he has adopted a Ms. Hill as his sole heir, and it is intended she will take up the title of Lady Fury, protector of the realm upon his decease. They make an excellent team, as she is currently in his employ as his adjudant, and I am sure she will be an excellent protector herself.'

            'Ah,' said Mr. Stark, 'I suppose the woman is lucky to be considered by such a man. And what kind of lady is this Ms. Hill. Is she a handsome lady?'

            'Oh yes, but I would not say it is mere luck that Fury has chosen her. Beyond being quite beautiful, she like Lord Fury, is extraordinarily capable in her job, and her accomplishments are many, even beyond the sphere normal ladies typically employ themselves. I am particularly well acquainted with her companion, a Mrs. May, and she is full of tales of their joined exploits during the Laufey wars.'

            'They must be in London often then, as Fury is so often called to consult with King George.'

            'No, they are not. They do not seem to derive joy from the trappings of London society and prefer their work to their social status, but I have no doubt they do sojourn here occasionally when the crush of the season has lessened.'

            'You are indeed well acquainted with both of them Mr. Barton,' said Mrs. Stark, 'You must be close friends indeed if you speak of them so highly.'

            'Close friends, yes, I daresay we are, I worked with them often during my tour in the military and I have Mrs. May to thank for my current appointment. I am honoured to call them my friends.'

            'Do you have many friends at Shield Park Mr. Barton?' Darcy asked.

            'Shield park is not a place which yields itself well to friendship, Miss Darcy, its remote location and purpose as a militia training facility rather inhibits societal gatherings, but I do think the people who are there all enjoy each other's company. Certainly, I have not encountered any problems to this date.'

            Mr. Stark's curiosity was sated, his cousin was quite uninhibited in his commentary and rather suspiciously well connected for a man, who by his own declaration, was only a lowly soldier with a unique skill set. The mystery he presented was entertaining, and he shared a knowing glance with Darcy, as he looked forward to distilling his true purpose for visiting his family during this particular time.

            After their discussion Margaret asked him if he would like to read them all some poetry, but he answered that he would have to decline such an offer, flattered though he was. The family was rather surprised by this and Mrs. Stark gently inquired after his reticence.

            Mr. Barton blushed,

            'I beg your pardon madam, but reading is not a favourite pastime of mine. I never had the opportunity to learn when younger, and though I can now muddle through admirably if need be, I am by no means a proficient reader. I would quite ruin any poem presented before me if I had to read it aloud. Miss Margaret would be much better served by reading them herself lest I ruin one of her favourites with my lack of diction.'

            Margaret was ashamed she had caused Mr. Barton to feel in anyway embarrassed of himself, and quickly declared that she did not mind, and then quickly changed the subject.

            'Did you know, mother, that uncle Selvig is going to turn away Gabriel*, on the particular request of Colonel Philips even. Mrs. Hansen told me so on Saturday. It turns out Gabriel was involved in a brawl with one of the street ruffians this past week and Colonel Philips observed him, and now he is all but hired. I wish to walk to Manchester square tomorrow, if I may, to inquire after Gabriel's new employ, and ask about when Lt. Morita will be returning from his missive.'

            Mr. Barton seemed particularly interested in this information and immediately questioned Margaret upon the topic,

            'I have never before observed a young lady so interested in the ongoings of a military company. It amazes me, do tell me cousin, how have you come to be acquainted with these soldiers?'

            'Their quarters are stationed near my Uncle's house and as colonel Philips was interested in his work, he has made friends of many of the officers. I have always found myself interested in the sphere of the military and in particular in the functioning of explosives, it is a particular hobby of mine one might say. Lts. Morita and Dugan have been kind enough to oblige me with their knowledge upon this topic and to assist me with some experiments. We were working on a hybrid explosive device, which might also be re-purposed for one of my father's beloved engines, before Lt. Morita was sent on a missive by Colonel Philips last week.'

            'How singular, I look forward to hearing more about your exploits Miss Margaret.'

            Mr. Stark then implored him if he would join him in a game of chess leaving the girls to their own amusements. Mrs. Stark questioned her daughter further upon the topic of these explosives, wanting to know how theoretical this device actually was. Jane asked if she might be excused as she wanted to work on her research in the workshop and inquired if she might join Margaret in her sojourn to uncle Selvig tomorrow as she wanted to discuss something of import with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Mr. Barton is finally here! I'm aiming for less of a sleazeball-type character than his lovely Austen counterpart, so here's hoping that's going to work out ;). Have a lovely weekend everybody!
> 
> *Gabriel, is of course, the future Gabriel 'Gabe' Jones ;).


	15. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two gentlemen meet in a most curious manner.

Mr. Barton was a sensible man, but he had not been given much by his circumstances. He spent his younger years under the guidance of an illiterate and miserly father, and as such had not been assisted by education or society in his life. His father died when he was young and he was soon turned out to the streets by the landlords and roamed there making a living off other people's pockets. He was picked up by a travelling circus when he turned ten and was subsequently trained by the ringmaster in archery when he showed an aptitude for the act. His act, involving flaming arrows, and rather more trapeze stunts than any person should be comfortable with, drew the attention of the Midgardian army recruiters. When presented the opportunity shortly after his 18th birthday he promptly enlisted with a special command team under the command of a Mrs. May. He proved to be such an integral part of her team that when the peace treaty was signed in 1815, after the sudden disappearance of King Laufey, she recommended him to Lord Fury.

            His natural respect for his superiors and their skills made him an excellent soldier, but his time spent on the streets made him a driven man with excellent wit and a very unique set of skills. He had never considered marriage before, as he did not feel that his position in life would grant him such joys, but now that he had settled down somewhat, for a shield soldier, Lord Fury had commanded him to go out and find himself a wife who would be as useful to their cause as he himself was and who would, if possible, make him somewhat more enjoyable on Sunday nights. Fury's command came along side another mission, his first since entering the man's employ. He was to go to London and pretend to be a long lost relative of the Stark family, and infiltrate within their circle. Fury had heard about their particular connection with the Asgard delegation soon after the Hammer ball and had decided that his information regarding the particulars of the Stark family was sorely lacking. It had also been strongly hinted to him, that the Stark sisters were all rumoured to be possessed of remarkably intelligence, and their father of a most remarkable fortune and inventive spirit, that it would be most advisable if he could secure a match with one of them.

            Though Barton knew soon upon meeting them that there were no ill designs behind the Stark's connection to Lords Thor and Loki, he was rather impressed by their daughters. Within the first few hours of meeting them he was so taken with the Stark sisters' intelligence that he was quite decided upon taking one of them back with him for Fury's consideration as a wife. He settled upon the oldest first, as she was the most logical choice as being not only the eldest, but also the most level-headed and being possessed of a mind that would make a fine addition to the Shield research facilities. He divined that the facilities at their disposal could greatly help her in her exploits, and that they in turn could benefit from her contributions. The next morning, however, he made an alteration. He had the honour of breaking his fast with Mr. and Mrs. Stark where he attempted to subtly enquire after the marital prospect of the ladies. He had heard about the Lord Thor many times in his first few hours in the household and was curious if this meant the eldest Miss Stark had already been asked to marry. Mrs. Stark informed him that neither of her girls were currently engaged, but Mr. Stark did mention that Jane was very much about to be engaged by Lord Thor if they did not all watch their backs. Mrs. Stark smiled at her husband and affirmed that if Jane was to fall in love with the Lord she would gladly give them their blessing if he offered, but that it was much too soon to tell as of yet.

            As a consequence Mr. Barton soon set his eyes on Darcy. Darcy was as beautiful as Jane, and though perhaps a bit impertinent, Mr. Barton soon found Darcy's wit to be more pleasing to his sensibilities than Jane's studious nature. Though her talents did not lend themselves to Shield's research facilities, she did show an amazing aptitude for languages, was rather well-informed about the other eight realms, and like her sister Margaret she showed an interest in the military sphere, albeit more from a political standpoint.

            Mr. Stark wondered if Mr. Barton's particular attention would soon lead to him having two daughters married, but it seemed unlikely to him that Darcy would run off with her cousin any time soon. Margaret's desire to go to her Uncle's that day was not  forgotten and she was joined by both her sisters. Mr. Barton decided to attend them, on his own request, as he desired to meet this Uncle Selvig and the 107th officers he had heard so much about. Mr. Stark was quite glad he did, as he feared he had to entertain their guest the entire day when he had important work to do in his workshop. Mr. Barton had joined him in his workshop after breakfast, but seemed entirely ill at ease when it came to steam engines, citing an accident with an engine in his younger years as the cause of his unease. He did lighten up somewhat when Mr. Stark asked him after the mechanics of his bow, but when Mr. Stark did not seem to be interesting in building him a new one right there on the spot his interest waned quickly. He was much better suited for physical exercise than mechanical exploits and thus gladly joined the sisters on their walk. He enquired most civilly about their hobbies and exploits on the way to Manchester square. Margaret was far too anxious to hear about her friends to pay him close attention, but Darcy was willing to entertain him on the way over, as Mr. Barton proved to be an amusing sparring partner when it came to conversation.

            Upon entering Manchester square Margaret's started darting up the street in search of Lt. Morita, and nothing but the sight of her friends could deter her that moment. Margaret soon spotted Lt. Morita, who was in the company of a young man, of a most wild appearance, they had never met with before. Lt. Morita guided his companion towards the party, greeted them with a short bow and begged permission to introduce his companion, a Lt. Barnes, who had returned with him to town yesterday, and had accepted a position amongst the howling commando's. This did not surprise the ladies, for the man in question was standing in a military parade rest during Lt. Morita's introduction of his person. He was an attractive man, with a fine countenance, which was only marred by a few scars along the left side of his neck, undoubtedly gained in battle, and a good figure. The only strange thing about him was that he wore gloves on both sides, even though the weather or situation hardly called for them. When Lt. Barnes spoke he was rather quietly voiced, and seemed hesitant to speak at all, but he was nonetheless deemed perfectly charming by the Stark sisters. The introduction was followed up with Lt. Morita striking up an engaging conversation with Margaret, and Lt. Barnes was as a consequence forced to converse with the other ladies and their companion. Though he was by no means reticent to converse with them, he did seem ill at ease in his current situation, almost as if he was not quite aware of how he should approach small talk and conversations of this kind.

            It was during Miss Margaret's rather loud exposition on the progress she had made with the explosive device they had been discussing the week before that Lord Thor and Mr. Coulson came upon them in their carriage. Lord Thor asked for the carriage to be stopped forthwith so that he may converse with his lady, to which the other grudgingly acceded. Upon exiting the carriage he attended to Jane immediately and spoke primarily to her of his exploits of that day. He was, he said, on his way to Stark House to inquire after her health. Mr. Coulson corroborated this with a nod, and was about to turn to face Darcy, when he was suddenly arrested by the sight of Lt. Barnes. Darcy saw the look on his face when he took notice of Lt. Barnes and in turn noticed Lt. Barnes startling quite severely upon noticing Mr. Coulson was attending Lord Thor. Both changed colour, one turning quite pale, the other quite red. Lt. Barnes, after a few moments, touched his hat, and bowed his head, a salutation that Mr. Coulson barely managed to return. What could be the meaning of it? Did they know each other? It was impossible for Darcy to distinguish what the story was behind this peculiar meeting, and it was equally impossible for her curiosity to be sated with not knowing. A minute later Lord Thor, who was quite unaware of anything but Jane, took his leave and rode on with his friend. Lt. Morita and Lt. Barnes walked the ladies and Mr. Barton to the house of their Uncle and then made their bows to excuse themselves.

            Mr. Selvig was always glad to see his nieces and Jane and Darcy in particular, as he had missed them during their sojourn at St. Dunstans, and he was expressing his surprise at their sudden return, as Mrs. Hansen had spotted their carriage two days ago when ordering the week's groceries, when Darcy introduced him to Mr. Barton. He received him with his best politeness, which Barton returned most heartily, apologising for his intrusion in his family circle, but he could not help but being interested in their famous uncle Selvig, of whom he had already learned so much already. Mr. Selvig was flattered by the man's attention, and was about to expound upon a rather lengthy monologue regarding the work he was currently doing, when Margaret interrupted him asking about the man who was accompanying Lt. Morita. Mr. Selvig could not give them any new information, as all he knew was that Lt. Morita had been sent by Colonel Philips to retrieve Lt. Barnes from Shield Park, and that he was to be appointed to the howling commando's as a Lt. Some of the howling commando's were to dine with Selvig the next day, and the promised to extend an invitation to Lt. Barnes, to welcome him to the city, and told his nieces they were welcome to come by that evening to share in the entertainments. Margaret and Darcy quickly agreed on their family's behalf, and Mr. Selvig suggested that he and Jane might sojourn to the observatory in Geenwhich this evening, as he had much to discuss with her regarding several strange weather phenomena and strangely fluctuating star patterns he had observed over the last few weeks. Mr. Barton seemed highly interested in Mr. Selvig's connections to the military and his observatory, and the research he was doing there, but as he was not invited to join them that afternoon he would have to make do with what he could observe and overhear the following evening.

            The ladies found an evening with the officers quite pleasing and quitted their uncle in good spirits. As they walked home, Darcy relayed to Jane what had passed between Mr. Coulson and Lt. Barnes, which Mr. Barton could not help but overhear. He confessed to being aware of Mr. Coulson, as Mr. Coulson was also connected in some degree to Lord Fury, but he appeared to be even more surprised than Darcy over the whole affair. Jane was equally stymied and could not account for such behaviour based on what she herself had seen from Mr. Coulson. Upon returning Mr. Barton praised Mr. Selvig to Mr. Stark most avidly, by admiring his work and his excellent manners, which must assuredly be why he was so well connected with the 107th regiment. He attempted to get Mr. Stark to talk about the research Mr. Selvig was performing with Jane, but as Mr. Stark was soon far too distracted by a series of small explosions coming from one of his engines downstairs, his efforts proved to be futile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late \0/. I was so drained from work last night that I wasn't up to posting this one just yet. But here it is. Next up the Party at Selvig's place :). (I might actually shift to a Wednesday/Friday schedule, since they're usually my half-days off)


	16. Conversations at Mr. Selvig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some matters do not quite come to light

Mr. and Mrs. Stark made no objection to their visiting their uncle that next evening, and so Mr. Barton escorted his cousins to Manchester square that day. Upon entering the house the sister had the pleasure of hearing from Mrs. Hansen that Lt. Barnes had accepted the invitation and was now amongst the officers in the house.

            When this information was given, and they had all taken their seats, Mr. Barton was at leisure to look around him and investigate Mr. Selvig's apartments. He was struck by the number of books and scientific paraphernalia amongst the general items in the room, and told Mr. Selvig that it reminded him of the science division of Shield Park, as their resident researchers Mr. and Mrs. Fitzsimmons, were ever determined to spread their work over as large an area as they could. Mr. Selvig smiled at Mr. Barton and told him that this was the lot of a scientist, that they always needed instruments at hand when inspiration or a breakthrough came upon them.

            In discussing with him the grandeur of the scientific facilities under the command of Lord Fury and his headquarters, and a few tales of his own exploits, he entertained Mr. Selvig most avidly for some time. He found in him an attentive conversationalist, willing to part with many a titbit of precious information if cajoled rightly. Mr. Selvig in his turn found Mr. Barton to be a capital chap, and was quite glad to have such a sensible young man join his family. Jane attended most avidly to their conversation, as did Darcy, albeit for a different reasons, as she had no interest in the particulars of what did and did not go on in the labs ruled over by Mr and Mrs. Fitzsimmons, but was highly interested in how Barton conducted himself. Margaret was much too engrossed in discussing something or other about bombs with Lt. Morita and Lt. Dogun to pay much attention to Mr. Barton's conversations. When at last the rest of the gentlemen entered the parlour Lt. Barnes was amongst them and Darcy's attention was immediately fixed upon him. She felt that, though most of the officers in the howling commando's were in general a genial bunch, and pleasant to look upon, none of them radiated the same kind of wild danger typical of a soldier more than Lt. Barnes. His countenance and walk seemed at times to be that of a man both confident and lethal, but at others his manners appeared more like one who was unaccustomed to this realm and most uncomfortable being in such a public setting.

            Despite his unease, most women did cast a favourable eye upon him, and he eventually settled himself on the settee next to Darcy. They did not fall into conversation easily, as he seemed determined not to speak at first, but when Darcy ventured a careful question upon the topic of the weather this evening, he answered hesitantly that he was used to far worse, and that he was pleased to see London still retained its gloomy rainy character.

            With his cousins now occupied with the officers, Mr. Barton was at leisure to observe their interactions and to divine their particular strengths. He was at times distracted in his observations by Mr. Selvig, who was a most attentive host and returned to him often to speak with him of the fabled research facilities of Shield Park.

            When the card tables were placed, he decided he would venture to introduce himself to some of the officers and readily took to a game of whist.

            'I know little of this game, but card games were all the rage amongst the soldiers in my unit, so I do believe I shall pick it up readily.' The officers were glad to welcome him amongst their own.

            Lt. Barnes did not play whist, but instead hesitantly settled himself down between Darcy and Margaret at the table of lottery tickets. At first it seemed Margaret would hound him with her questions about his particular relation to the 107th, for she was most interested in this new addition, but she soon was absorbed by Lt. Morita's story, who rather adeptly diverted her attention towards his own person. Darcy was therefore at leisure to make her own examination of Lt. Barnes, as she was most adamant to reveal the mystery behind his strange reaction to Mr. Coulson. She dared not attempt her favoured direct approach, given that Lt. Barnes looked much like a stag that would startle at the merest sign of aggression, and instead started with a discussion about how he found London this time of year. She inquired if he often was in London and asked in a hesitating manner if he was a local,

            'Yes,' he replied, 'I was, once, but I have not had the pleasure for many a year.'

            'Then you are in luck Lt., for this season London is doing it's very best to appear to its utmost advantage.'

            'I have heard something of the like from Lt. Morita. I have no doubt that it is connected to our own occupation here.'

            'The king does so love to impress his visitors, and who can blame him with a city this grand. Tell me Lt, you said you were a local once, can I then safely presume you grew up here?'

            'No, I did not, I did my basic training in London, but I grew up on an estate near the border.'

            'The border? An acquaintance of ours, a Mr. Coulson, who is currently acting as the cultural attaché to the Asgardian party, is reported to also have an estate near there. Maybe you could enlighten us all as to where it is located, being a local of that region, for he himself seems to be most reticinent about his person. '

            'With ease, miss, for it is the same one I grew up on.'

            'Indeed? Then are you and Mr. Coulson acquainted?'

            'I see what you are about madam. Though I must admit you have put up a valiant effort at circling towards the subject, your interrogation skills leave something to be desired nonetheless.'

            Darcy blushed at having been found out,

            'My apologies sir, if you do not wish to converse about this subject, then I shall of course refrain from it henceforth.'

            'No, I can suss out your reasoning, for if we were acquainted then our greeting the other day would be most odd, would it not, Miss Darcy?'

            'You must think me an awful busybody to wish to know more, Lt. Barnes.'

            Lt. Barnes smiled at her,

            'You are forgiven madam, your curiosity is natural in this instance, and I do not think it will do harm to tell you why Mr. Coulson greeted me so coldly. Are you particularly acquainted with the gentleman?'

            'As much as I wish to be, he has only been in town a month, and I have spent several days with him in one house, but I cannot say he has particularly endeared himself to me, or the general populace of London,' Darcy said vehemently.

            'That does sound like the Coulson I once knew, but I no longer have the right to give my opinion on his being agreeable or otherwise as we have not spoken in many a year. I knew him well once, so I cannot be impartial to his person, but I do not know him so well now as to speak to his reasons for being so reticent. I do not wonder though that this is the general opinion people hold of him, for in the past he always attempted a position of aloofness to the general tedium of company, if that was his purpose. I have equally known him to be very social, if the need called for it. But it is a wonder your would speak so vehemently of him amongst company. Is he so ill-liked?'

            'I have said no more here amongst my own family that I would not in any other house, Lt. He is not liked at all here in London, and I fear most are disgusted with his pride. You would be hard pressed to find persons willing to speak well of him outside the Asgardian party.'

            'Ah, yes, then I wonder,' he said to himself with a thoughtful look. 'You say he is with the Asgardian party?' he said to Darcy, 'It is a shame that all of London now holds him in such a regard, but it is one that can perhaps not be avoided in this instance. The world is often blinded by his consequence and his position, and then you were all no doubt frightened by his impersonal manners, and so now everybody sees him as he has chosen for them to see him.'

 

He mumbled this latter part, and so Darcy was forced to enquire further

            'Yes, he has behaved rather atrociously and I take him to be a very ill-tempered man, but are you insinuating that his manner is but a role he plays? For if it is, he has preformed most astoundingly well, even in private.'

            Lt. Barnes shook his head and looked as if he were to say more upon the subject, but remained silent. Thus Darcy was unable to ascertain what he was attempting to convey

            'I wonder,' said he, at the next opportunity of speaking, 'whether he will be here much longer.'

            'I do not know, we've had not heard how long their business with our king will last. I hope your tenure in the 107th will not be affected by his being in the neighbourhood, Lt.?'

            'Oh no, the opposite is more likely to be true, though I will attempt to avoid him if I possibly can. We are no longer, as you have seen, on friendly terms, and it pains me to meet with him, even in passing, and to remember more genial times where our meeting would have been more joyous. The blame lies not with him, Miss Darcy, thus I will do my utmost best to avoid him, and give us both peace of mind. You have no doubt heard, Miss Darcy, of Lord Fury?'

            'Yes, I know that our cousin is one of his employees and that Mr. Coulson was appointed by him to his current position of cultural attaché.'

            'Appointed? Personally you say? Ah yes, then I see. His behaviour to me might seem quite scandalous, Miss Darcy, but I assure you, it is only natural to him, and you must not think more ill of him for it.'

            Darcy felt that they were about to come to the crux of the matter, but the delicacy of the subject appeared to prevent Lt. Barnes from speaking about it further at that point, as the party was just then calling for a change of partners in the card games. When all participants had settled back in place and the general din of conversation was once again able to mask his conversation, he began to converse more readily. Yet all his remarks never strayed from more general topics, the renovations that London had gone through in his absence, whether so and so were still the Earl of this and that. He appeared highly pleased to be amongst his own set of soldiers, and indeed professed to having known them before.

            'I have worked with some of the men in the 107th before,' he said, 'in fact one of their men was the friend that got me enlisted, all those years ago. He is the very same man who now recruited me for the howling commando's. Military life is all I've known, Miss Darcy, and I must say I have acquired a particular knack for it _s_ particularities _._ Once upon a time I was supposed to be a man of the church, but I found the profession of a military man much more to my liking.'

'The church? How singular.'

            'Yes, Mr.Coulson's late father had even given me a living, if I would have wanted it, on the estate. He was my godfather, and wanted to provide for me. But I suppose that is no longer an option for a man such as me, and I do not think Coulson would grant it to me if I asked.'

            'But how can a man's will just be disregarded so callously by his son, is he not honour, and lawfully, bound to grant it?'

            'Lawfully, perhaps, but his, and mine honour, would not have me live such a life, Miss Darcy. Besides, I am quite sure that now that the living has been granted to another the will is in fact null and void. Do not mistake me, I am not overly distressed by this, for I much prefer my current military endeavours, but it would have been nice to have some place to retire too one day. But I think his hate for me would quite prevent my taking residence on the estate in the future.'

            'Hate, Lt? This is quite shocking, what could possibly prompt him to hate you, from your story it does not seem that he has a motive for this feeling.'

            'You ask about motive, madam, and I cannot oblige you there, the reasons and particulars are too fresh, but let it be known that it is too painful to speak of now. '

            'I would not have thought him to be so bad as this. I did not like him sure, but I had not thought so very ill of him to despise his fellow creatures so acutely that they cannot even bear to speak of the reasons as to why. The injustice of it all is quite alarming.'

            Lt. Barnes gave a sad small at that, and shook his head once more.

She continued, 'I do remember him boasting that his resentment is implacable, and that his favour once lost, is irrevocable. His disposition must be dreadful.'

            'No, Miss  Darcy,' replied Barnes, 'You have not quite gotten the right of it. You would blame him for things which are not truly his fault.'

             Darcy was deep in thought, and after a time exclaimed, 'But to treat someone in such a manner, the godson, a childhood friend, a man like you who, who has all the appearance of amiability, and one who, given the particulars of your story, must have grown up with him in the closest manner.'

            'I see you are determined to suss it all out Miss, and I cannot but oblige if only to ensure Mr. Coulson's reputation does not end up in the gutter. It is true that we were born in the same county. We spent most of our childhood, along with his cousin, captain Rogers, visiting his estate and causing all kinds of mischief, for our fathers' were particular friends of one another. My father was a consultant to Lord Fury's father and when he was lost in the battle of Falketind, along with Rogers sr., we were both raised on the Coulson estate under the wing of Mr. Coulson sr., a most estimable man. And in this manner Rogers and I grew up like brothers. Coulson was a year or three older than us and as such he was often left out of our games, on account of being found too old for them by us or his father. I believe he carried some resentment over this in his youth, but I always felt that he grew out of it quite admirably. When it looked like the Laufey war was going badly, Rogers managed to convince me to enlist, and we both did at the soonest opportunity, much to the displeasure of Coulson. Coulson believed that I had managed to persuade Rogers, and he did not think we were old enough to enlist or that it was wise that we should throw our lives away in a useless war. It was there that the seeds of discord were sown between us. When he heard of our plan he wanted to join us, in order to protect Rogers, but could not as soon after his father, Mr. Coulson, died from pneumonia, and he was left to run the estate. To my great regret I was not granted a leave of absence in order to go to the funeral, on account of there being no true familial relation. Coulson managed get captain Rogers stationed in Midgard, running the personal guard for the King, but he was unable to do the same for me. Whether this was by inclination or circumstance I do not know, but I retain the belief that he would not truly have wanted me to be sent overseas to Jotünheim even if he was angry that I had not attended his father's funeral. I have not spoken to Coulson since, and it is likely his resentment of my person began before I was in that frigid land, but I do not think it was solidified until much later. I eventually lost contact with Rogers too, as such is the way of war, and I have only just returned from that icy waste. You must not think Mr. Coulson cruel, Miss Darcy, for he cares a great deal about his family, and I do believe that had I not done what I had, he would look upon me with more favour now and have forgiven my perceived trespasses. But alas the past cannot be changed, and he was always rather protective of captain Rogers.'

            Darcy was quite flummoxed by this turn of events, and hardly knew what to make of the story Lt. Barnes just told her, as it was quite incomplete of some well needed detail for it to make sense. Lt. Barnes was looking graver by the minute the longer he continued on and so she attempted to steer him away from the topic and asked the first thing that came to mind,

            'What sort of a man is captain Rogers? I have heard little about him from your fellow officers.'

            'Oh, he is very deserving of his accolades I can tell you that much. He was always fighting the good fight, even when he was young. Chasing off bullies from the other children in town, or saving cats from trees, even if it meant he was the one ending up with blackened eyes and scratches all over his arms. It was his idea to enlist, and he managed to convince me of the necessity with a rousing speech about the equality of all races and the injustice of the needless killings being done by Laufey and his men. I was aggrieved that we could not be stationed together when the war began, and when we finally reconnected again during the war,' Barnes sighed at this, 'no, let us speak of happier times. He came to recruit me for the howling commando's after I was done fighting and I am looking forward to seeing him when his business with Lord Fury is resolved. He is a handsome man, I would say even the ladies would agree, and he is about twenty and nine years of age. He is highly skilled in battle, and is always at improving his skill in one way or another. He has spent the past few months in Asgard training with a Lady Sif, or so he informed me, studying Asgardian combat tactics and fighting styles.'

            After this a long pause followed and Darcy was quite unable to not revisit the question of what exactly Mr. Coulson was doing in London,

            'Did captain Rogers not inform you of Mr. Coulson's position here, Lt. Barnes? I only ask because you seem so surprised at seeing him.'

            'No he did mention, and so did Morita, something about his personal friendship with Lord Thor, but they neglected to tell of his appointment by Lord Fury as you yourself have just mentioned.'

            'I am astonished at his friendships with the Asgardian party if his treatment of you is this cold. How is that he can be so intimate with one, and yet so dismissive of others. Surely Lord Thor himself is too righteous to allow such people near him.'

            'Do not underestimate the man, Miss Darcy, nor my actions towards his person. His dislike of my person might seem as nothing but pettiness due to circumstance, but what I have done, what I have truly done, is not so easily forgiven, even if he is not possessive all of the details. But those matters are perhaps not for the ears of a lady. Rest assured that I am not hurt by his dislike, and let us leave it at that. And as to Lord Thor, I believe Mr. Coulson to be an excellent companion to the man. And knowing Lord Fury agrees should be a balm to your worries.'

            Soon after the whist party broke up, leaving the players to return to the rest of the pary, and Mr. Barton to return to the company of his cousins and Mr. Selvig. The usual inquiries regarding his successes were made by the latter. He had not been very successful, too absorbed in his observations to truly win any point, but when Mr. Selvig expressed his regret at this, he assured him most gaily that it was not of any importance, that the loss of few pennies when the evening was spent such invigorating company, and told him that he should not feel badly for him.

            'A game of cards,' said he, 'is ever a game of chance Mr. Selvig, and as Lord Fury has granted me a permanent position at Shield park the loss of five shillings is unlikely to put me out of commission for the rest of my days.'

            Lt. Barnes' attention was caught by this observation and after regarding Mr. Barton for a while he asked her if this was the relation who was under the employ of Lord Fury.

            'Yes, Lord Fury,' she replied, 'has lately given him a living as a trainer of his men. In archery I believe. I do not know the particulars of how they were introduced, only that a Mrs May was involved and that he spent some time in the army. Be as it may, I do not know if he has been in Fury's employ long, but going by his descriptions it must be a relatively new appointment.'

            'I have just told you of Coulson's personal connection to Lord Fury, do you suppose that he too is in his employ?'

            'I would not know sir, certainly we both know that he was appointed to his current position by that man, but whether or not he is in his direct employ, why I've never heard anybody ask or confirm such a thing.'

            'No? Then perhaps I am mistaken about the situation. I suppose time will tell. It was Lord Fury Coulson applied to when he was trying to keep his cousin out of the war, so I supposed there is a connection there. But perhaps his current appointment is him returning that favour.'

            'I would not know, Lt., Mr. Coulson rarely speaks about his connection to Lord Fury, this is certainly the first I've heard about it in such detail. As your father was a consultant for his, are you intimately connected with the man?'

            'No, Fury is quite a few years older than us, and was already in training to take over his father's position when we were but young men in our breeches catching frogs. I have had the pleasure of meeting his adjutant, a Miss Hill, and her companion, Mrs. May, on my way to London. They were my escorts from the Shield facilities to here, along with Lt. Morita.'

            Darcy told him that Mr. Barton had also made the acquaintance of these two ladies and spoke most admirably of them.

            'Indeed, that is no surprise, for they are both incredibly accomplished in their field. It is no surprise Miss Hill is rumoured to follow in Fury's footsteps, at least if the king can one day be persuaded.

            'Oh, I daresay his granddaughter, Victoria, might be more easily persuaded if it comes to that, my own mother has already proven to king George that a woman leading a major company will lead to great prosperity, and I am sure my younger sister will one day be allowed to follow in her footsteps. But surely Lord Fury is not thinking of retirement just yet?'

            'No, Rogers insured me that quite the opposite is true. Given what I know of him it is more likely that he will continue in his position until the day he dies, he is singularly dedicated to his position as protector of the realm. Miss Hill assured me of this as well. The reason I asked after Mr. Coulson being in his employ is due to her companion, Mrs. May. She seemed to be particularly acquainted with the gentlemen, and asked many questions of my history with him. I even thought for a while she was entertaining to be the future Mrs. Coulson, given her particular interest in him, and I am sure they would be well-suited if it were so, for she is a very capable lady.'

            Darcy had to hide a smile at this, and sincerely hoped for Mrs. May sake that if she had any designs on Mr. Coulson, she was possessed of a full complement of all the accomplishments needed for such an endeavour. She wished to know more about this mysterious Lord protector who seemed to be uniquely connected to quite a number of people in her life this season, and thus inquired further.

            'I believe him to be a great man,' said Barnes. 'I have not had the pleasure of seeing him for many years, but I remember him from when I was in training and he was a harsh-task master then. He still is, but I do not think he is ill-liked for it. Some would perhaps not be so invested in the matter of our realm's security, but Lord Fury takes it to be the most important thing there is, and it shows in all he does. He is incredibly well suited to the job, possessed of natural intellect and a great talent for cleverness and tactics. He takes great pride in his militia and those that work for him. I hope that in the future he and I can reconcile our relationship.'

            Darcy was still curious as to why Lt. Barnes seemed to have lost contact with so many of his previous friends and acquaintances, but sensed that he was unlikely to tell her more this evening. She continued to make conversation with him to their mutual satisfaction until supper, where his attention was once again diverted by Margaret who wished to know all about Jotünheim. He left the part with a general impression of good will, for he was found to be eloquent, if a bit shy, and well-mannered when he spoke. Darcy left that night with her mind full of what she had learned. She could think of nothing but Lt. Barnes and why Coulson carried such a dislike for him, but was incapable of talking it over with Jane on the way home as Mr. Barton seemed to have engaged Margaret in a particularly loud and exciting conversation about her friends at the 107th and the experiments they were performing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No wonder Darcy's confused, even I can't find the bad guy anymore ;).


	17. An Invitation Issued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the conduct of gentlemen is most puzzling

Darcy related to Jane what had passed between her and Lt. Barnes the very next morning. Jane listened with astonishment and concern. She too thought it strange that a man would resent another for the perceived influence he wielded over his cousin and the unwillingness of the army to grant his request. She found it strange that a man such as Mr. Coulson, one who prided himself on his person and position in life would treat others in this manner. She was equally hesitant to accuse Lt. Barnes of being untruthful, for why indeed would he talk of his own history in this manner and yet lay no blame at Coulson's feet for any of the perceived slights. Surely a man who was given to deceit, would twist the story to lay the blame at another's feet, but the man seemed wholly convinced he was the party doing the wronging.

            'There must be something else,' she said, 'for the severity of their dispute cannot be accounted for by the events he described. Perhaps they disagreed vehemently about the war, and Coulson was aggrieved Lt. Barnes did not attend the funeral or keep in contact with him when he was sent overseas, but they are hardly offences, even if combined, that lead to one treating the other so coldly. It is impossible for us to conjecture what truly happened, precisely what may have actually alienated them from one another without more data, for it seems both sides are in some way deceived about the other.'

            'That is most certainly true, Lt. Barnes did express that he himself viewed the series of events as quite different as to how Mr. Coulson was likely to see them, but he also hinted that something else happened during the war, something which quite irrevocably damaged their interactions.'

            Jane smiled at her,

            'I see what you are about, sister, you have been presented with a mystery and now to wish to find the right of it.'

            'I am found out! Yes, it is a mystery and I confess I am quite excited to find out what more there is to this story. That Coulson should be so severe upon Barnes seems within the realm of possibility, but why Barnes would lay all the blame of their argument at his own feet is quite peculiar.'

            'I find it odd that Coulson would be so bad as that and that all his friends would be unaware. Surely he would not be so well-liked by Lord Thor if he were as despicable as you call him.'

            'I can more easily believe that Lt. Barnes has been wronged in some way and mistakenly believes himself at fault, than I can see him truly giving harm to Coulson or Rogers. Given the way he spoke about them, the regret he expressed at their current relationship, it seems quite inconceivable he is truly at fault. And from his description of Coulson, it seems that gentleman is particularly adept at playing a role and choosing his disposition and level of amiability.'

            'Darcy, if this were so it would be most distressing, for he would have deceived his friends most severely. I know not what to make of this.'

            'My dear Jane, I know exactly what to make of it.'

            Jane seemed preoccupied with Lord Thor's feelings if it ever proved true that Coulson was not the friend he appeared, and so Darcy returned to her knitting.

            The ladies were then summoned from the tea room for the arrival of the very person they were just discussing. Lord Thor and his brother had come by to personally deliver the invitation to his Asgardian feast, which was to be held the following Tuesday. Loki seemed strangely interested in Jane during this meeting, saying that it was a delight to see she was so much recovered, calling it an age since they had all last been in conversation, and repeatedly asked how her research was going since their separation. He paid little attention to the rest of the family, avoiding Mrs. Stark as much as possible, saying little to Darcy, and nothing at all to Mr. Stark or Margaret. He was so singularly interested in Jane during the visit, that Darcy would almost believe that it was he, instead of his brother, who was falling in love with her sister. He quickly left again, hurrying off as soon as he had heard what Jane had been up to, leaving his brother to trail after him quite discombobulated by what had just occurred as he had been unable to speak to Miss Stark due to his brother's loquacity.

            The prospect of a true Asgardian feast at St. Dunstans was entirely agreeable to all the inhabitants of the house. Mr. Stark chose to consider it as a particular attention to his eldest daughter, and was flattered in her stead that Lord Thor would come to deliver the invitation himself. Jane was already busy in her planner, making adjustings to her planned series of night-time observations at Selvig's observatory. Darcy hoped that she could persuade Lt. Barnes to come, as she longed to speak with him again and would like to see if his grace translated onto the dancefloor, and to see what Coulson would do if he was confronted with this ghost from his past once more. Margaret too wished to speak to Barnes, as she had been incapable of doing so overly much at the party, and wished to know this new colleague of her friends better.

            Darcy spirits were so high when given this news, that she could not help but share her felicity, and she happily approached Mr. Barton to speak of it to him. She asked him if he would accept the invitation, and if he had much opportunity to attend balls in his past, and if it would be approved by Lord Fury if he did.

            'Oh yes, Miss Darcy, I am quite resolved to accept, for I do wish to see the fabled St. Dunstans and I do not think Lord Fury would begrudge me to try my luck on the dance floor, but I must warn you I have not had much practice, so you must forgive me if I trod upon your toes,' he smiled at her with this declaration, 'that is if you will do me the honour of dancing the first dance with me?'

            Darcy had hoped to dance with Barnes at this ball, but as it was unlikely that he would attend, she did not mind promising this dance to her cousin. He himself too presented an interesting mystery, given his rather unconventional upbringing and connection to Lord Fury, and she would not mind to see what he would look like upon the dance floor. She did wonder at his gallantry, and why he asked her first. She sincerely hoped he had not developed any designs on her person. Traditionally he should have asked Jane for the first dance, and only her, and then Margaret, if she were otherwise engaged. Her apprehension solidified into conviction as the week progressed and Mr. Barton seemed for some reason to pay increasingly more attention to her person. She did not find his company disagreeable, as his manners, despite his upbringing, were enjoyable, and he was a quick-witted man not afraid of making a joke, but she could not envision a future for herself with a man such as him. She grew most alarmed on Saturday when her father started to hint at much the same possibility. Though she was aware he was only teasing due to Mr. Barton's own attentions, she did hope Mr. Barton would not see her father's remarks as confirmation of her own feelings upon the subject. However, Mr. Barton might never offer, given his own position in life, and she did not choose to pay it overly much attention.

            It was a good thing that there was a feast at St. Dunstans to prepare for, otherwise both Jane and Margaret would have gone spare within the week, as from the day of the invitation the weather took a turn towards rain and it quite prevented both from visiting with their uncle or their friends. No news arrived from the 107th and Jane was prevented from attending her Uncle's observatory, as the rain made it quite incapable for them to see anything of worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever is Loki up to. Up next: THE FEAST CHAPTER, THE ONE WHERE EVERYBODY ARGUES. It's such a delight :).


	18. The Feast at St. Dunstans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an asgardian feast to attend

Upon entering the drawing-room of St. Dunstans Darcy looked for Lt. Barnes. The likelihood of him being in attendance was low, but she had dressed with care nonetheless and had prepared some questions to unravel his mystery, should he make an unexpected arrival. But she quickly realized that he was also the kind of man to be true to his word, and that she should not have doubted him when he said he would go out of his way to give Coulson peace of mind, and would do anything to prevent running into him. Margaret did spot Lt. Morita quite soon and upon meeting him he made his apologies to Darcy for Barnes' lack of attendance, and said that the gentleman was most aggrieved that he could not be here, but hoped she understood his hesitance at attending this particular event.

            'I do believe he would have come were it not for the specific location and people in attendance, but alas he himself wished to avoid the situation that might occur if he did.'

            Margaret caught this remark and sent a bewildered look towards Darcy whom in turn made a sign that she would tell her later, but that at the moment all was fine. Darcy's feeling of displeasure towards Mr. Coulson was sharpened at Morita's announcement, and she demurred to her sister and her companion that she wished to clear her mind and was going to speak to Natasha, who was standing at the other end of the room. On the way she saw Jane speaking to Lord Thor, and was quite unable to bring herself to attend to them just yet, as Lord Thor's obliviousness to his friend's machinations disgusted her most particularly at that moment in time.

            Darcy was, however, not given to long bouts of ill-humour, and managed to rally her spirits most avidly after talking about the whole of the matter with Miss Rhodes, whom she had not seen for a week. She was soon able to talk of other things, chief amongst which was their newly arrived lost cousin, and the oddities in the stories he had told them and the strangeness of his visit in general. The first two dances soon arrived, and they brought with them some measure of hilarity. Mr. Barton had not lied when he told her he was not particularly adept at dancing, having never had the opportunity to learn from any master, but he managed his faults and mistakes with such aplomb and devil-may care attitude, that she was diverted most avidly and they shared many a laugh. The moment of her release was therefore one met with another request for a dance later in the evening, an imposition she was most glad to allow.

            Her next dance was with Lt. Morita, who was quite willing to speak with her of his friend Barnes, and she had the pleasure of hearing how he had had the pleasure of fighting with him once before and the adventures they had gotten up to. Afterwards she returned to Natasha and it was when she was in conversation with her dear friend that she suddenly found herself being addressed by Mr. Coulson, who took her by surprise by asking for her hand in such a direct manner, that she had agreed before she was quite aware of what had just occurred. He left as suddenly as he arrived, and she was left to fret over her decision as Natasha attempted to console her.

            'Come now Darcy, I am sure he can pretend to be agreeable for the duration of two dances.'

            'Gods forbid, Natasha, it would be a calamity of the utmost greatest order if I ever start to like the man, especially since I am determined to hate him. Do not wish upon me such evil as his being agreeable.'

            'Well, if you truly wish to avoid his company, I could always accidentally trip you both on the way to the dance floor, incapacitating both you for the rest of the evening.'

            Darcy smiled at this, 'You are a true friend Natasha, but I believe I will survive a round with Mr. Coulson without too much of a detrimental effect upon my person.'

            When the dancing recommenced, and Coulson made his way towards them, Natasha could not help but whisper in her ear that she should not let the opportunity of Coulson's wealth and position slip her by on account of an acquaintance she had only known a week. Darcy threw her a disbelieving look, and then took her place in the set, amazed that despite her own protestations and the gentleman's dislike she was now being allowed to take her place opposite him, and it was clear from the looks she was given that the rest of the room thought much the same. They stood without speaking for some time, until she could no longer bear it and decided that it would no doubt be a punishment to him if she forced him to make polite conversation. She made a slight remark upon the room, and the amount of dancers, to which he made a short reply. After a pause she addressed him once more with,

            'I do believe it is your turn to speak now, Mr. Coulson. I have already covered the room and the number of dancers, now you might perhaps make a remark upon the dance, or the cultural background of this feast.'

            He smiled at her, and assured her in a soft voice that he would make conversation about whichever topic she wanted if only she told him what she wanted to hear.

            'Very well then, this reply will do for the moment, perhaps I might remark that I find that I prefer this Asgardian feast to the strictures of the private balls held by the ton, and now we might be silent, if that is your wish.'

            'Do you always talk while you are dancing?'

            'Ah, you've chosen conversation after all. To answer your question, sometimes. It would appear strange would it not, to be so intimately connected for half an hour and remain silent, and yet on occasion one's partner is not conducive to such conversations and then it might be ventured to speak as little as possible.'

            'And are you speaking about yourself or was this remark meant for me?

            'Both,' replied Darcy; 'For I have always thought that we possess a similar turn of mind, Mr. Coulson. We are both rather unsocial, remain to stay aloof, have a taciturn disposition, are unwilling to speak unless spoken too, or only if it is deemed absolutely necessary according to whichever our purpose is for that evening.'

            'This cannot be an accurate resemblance of your own character. I am sure,' said he, 'but as to how near it may be to mine own. I cannot pretend to say, as such evaluations are always in the eye of the beholder, and _you_ must undoubtedly think it an accurate portrait.'

            'If that is the case, Mr. Coulson, then I could not possibly say if it is an accurate portrayal of my own character, as you are the one who must decide on that. And so we will go round in circles in our conversation as well as in our dance.'

            'I see,' said Coulson, but he made no further answer, and remained silent until they were further down the dance, when he asked her if she and her sister still visited their uncle often. She answered that they did, and was unable to resist the temptation to add, 'When you met us there last week we had just been forming a new acquaintance.'

            Her words had an immediate effect. His features darkened immediately and something quite dangerous and unrestrained seemed to emanate from his person, but he spoke not a word upon the subject. Darcy was quite marvelled by the fact, and thought she wanted to, she found that she could not ask further about this matter. At length Coulson himself made an answer, and in a tight voice said,

            'Lt. Barnes has been blessed with his reinstatement in the 107th, Miss Stark, and he is sure to make friends where ever he goes, whether or not he manages to do no further harm by relapsing to his old ways remains to be seen. He is a dangerous man Miss Stark, and I would caution you to be careful in his presence. He does not make a good friend for one such as you.'

            At this Darcy felt herself become enraged at the gall this gentleman displayed,

            'Cautious indeed, why is it that you dare to try and dictate my actions sir? For even my father has not done so for many a year, and as you are not him you also do not have the right.' Coulson blanched at his mistake, but Darcy was quite incapable of stopping her questining now, 'Do you care to tell me why the gentleman has been so unlucky as to gain your resentment when he himself is likely to suffer from it for the rest of his life? '

            Coulson was then interrupted in his reply by the arrival of Lord Stane, who was for some bizarre reason intent on moving to the other side of the room by moving through the set, but on perceiving Mr. Coulson, stopped to compliment him on his dancing and his choice of partner.

            'I have not been so gratified since years, my dear Sir. Such superior form is not often seen upon these floors. It is evident that you have been chosen well for your appointment. And if you will both allow me to speak this way, your partner does not disgrace you in this. You look lovely as ever, Miss Darcy, and I must hope to see you both reunited upon these floors for many a ball, that is if a certain desirable event, my dear miss Darcy (and at this he glanced towards Lord Thor and Jane), shall take place. How differently all shall then think about your family, why all those that have scorned you all these years will be at your doors in droves to congratulate you and win your family's favour.' At this Darcy blushed most furiously, and wished that Lord Stane would be done with his speech, but it seemed he had more to say about the advantages such a match would mean for her family's standing in London society, before he finally apologized for his interference in their dance and begged both their pardons for detaining them.

            Most of what Lord Stane had said did not strike Coulson as of consequence, he was already well informed of the Stark's precarious social standing, but the insinuation that his friend was expected to soon make an offer for the eldest daughter, struck him forcibly, and his eyes were directed towards that couple with a serious, evaluating expression. After a short while he recovered himself and turned back to this partner and said,

            'Lord Stane's interruption has quite made me forget what we were talking of.'

            'It was hardly of any importance, sir. Lord Stane could not have interrupted two people more unwilling to converse. We have tried three subjects already without much success, and what we should argue over next I cannot imagine.'

            He smiled at her ruefully, 'What do you think of books?'

            'Books? Did we not already cover my reading proclivities when I was last here, sir. Non-fiction makes for terrible discussions, and a dance floor is hardly the place for such matters as one can never be sure their partner has read the same.'

            'Seeing as our previous conversational topics have not had much success either, we might as well venture upon this one, I do not think it could do our conversation much harm.'

            'I must resist sir, I cannot possibly talk of books at a time such as this, my head is far too occupied with other things when dancing.'

            'Indeed, and does this frequently happen when you dance?'

            'Yes, always, ' she said, but they both knew she was lying. Her thoughts wandered further and further from their current discussion, and back towards his remark upon Lt. Barnes. She abruptly exclaimed, 'I remember you saying once Mr. Coulson, that you hardly ever forgave and that your resentment once gained was unappeasable. Are you then yourself very cautious as to it being created?'

            He looked at her sharply and said, 'I am.'

            'And you would never let yourself be misled by wrong information? You would always look at both sides of a transgression and not let old prejudices cloud your mind?'

            'I should hope not.'

            'I have always felt that is incumbent on those who are staunch in their opinions of others, always take care of judging properly first before making such a call.'

            'May I ask why you are so curious about my decision making when it comes to my opinions of others?'

            'I merely wish to illustrate your character,' she said, 'I am trying to make it out. As I told Lord Thor, and you, it is a particular hobby of mine.'

            'And how is your investigation faring?'

            She gave a wicked smile at this, 'Quite badly, I find myself understanding less and less with every meeting. I hear such different accounts of you and it puzzles me exceedingly.'

            'I see,' he said gravely, 'I can readily believe that reports with respect to me will vary greatly, depending on the person you asked, and I can guess who has given theirs freely. If I could have a wish, Miss Stark, I would ask you not to sketch my character at this time, as there is reason to presume to my performance, as seen by you and others, will not do credit to my actual person.'

            'But If I do not take your character now, I may never again have the opportunity. For you will soon return to Asgard, will you not? And I doubt if we will dance again after this.'

            'I would, naturally, not wish to deprive you of your pleasures,' he said resigned. She said no more, and they went down the other dance before parting in silence. Each side was dissatisfied, but not to an equal extent, for in Coulson's breast the powerful feeling towards her soared once more, and soon pardoned her foolish remarks and directed his anger towards a certain other gentleman.

            They had not long separated when Darcy was suddenly approached by Lord Loki, who asked for her hand with a look of civil disdain. She could do naught but accept, if only because he was the brother of Lord Thor. He swept her up in a waltz, and spoke to her in a strangely saccharine tone for much of the dance.

            'Miss Darcy, how utterly _lovely_ it is that you and your entire family could attend our little féte. I hear from your sister, and does she not look particularly lovely tonight, positively radiant one might even say, my brother is a lucky man, do you not agree? Ah yes, I see you do agree. I heard it said by her that you were quite taken with Lt. Barnes. I had not supposed you would be so interested in a man with a reputation such as his, Miss Darcy. Such a dangerous creature he is, why he even has a num de plume in the circles he travels, well I should say travelled. The winter soldier I believe he is called, as he was most effective during the Laufey wars, most effective indeed, quite good at following orders, a perfect little soldier I should say. But what would I know of such things. I believe he is a particularly hated man when it comes to Mr. Coulson, why he cannot even bear to hear his name without growing increasingly violent of temper. Tell me, Miss Darcy, have you sussed out yet why that is? I could not help but overhear your questioning of Coulson and I know you do so love a good mystery, do you not? No, you have not yet figured it out I see, such a shame, for when you do you might understand why he feels so very deliciously guilty over the whole affair.'

            'His guilt is his own, and it seems most unfair that it stems from something quite out of his control,' said Darcy angrily, 'For all I have heard you accuse him of is nothing worse than being a good soldier, and of that, I assure you, he informed me himself.'

            'So close, Miss Darcy, so close to the truth, but I see you have still a ways to go, for I did not speak of Lt. Barnes' guilt. I wish you luck on your quest.' With that the dance ended and he departed rather abruptly from her person.

            'Insolent man!' said Darcy to herself, 'I do not know what you are hoping to achieve by saying such things, what kind of game are you playing sir and what exactly is your goal.' She then sought out her eldest sister, who had undertaken to ask Lord Thor about the subject. Jane met her with a smile of such radiance, she was practically aglow with the happiness she was experiencing this evening. Darcy could see her happiness and her own resentment towards certain people melted away,

            'I want to know,' she said, 'what you have learned upon the subject of Lt. Barnes, but seeing the expression on your face leads me to believe you were perhaps much too pleasantly engaged with a certain person to think much of a third. In which case I can say you have my full pardon.'

            'No,' replied Jane laughingly, 'I have not forgotten about him, but I have nothing satisfactory to tell. Lord Thor does not know the whole of what has occurred, and is to be quite frank, ignorant of the circumstances which called forth Mr. Coulson's resentment. He was however adamant in telling me that Mr. Coulson's honour was impeachable and that he is convinced that whatever Lt. Barnes had done, he fully deserved the treatment he was receiving now. His brother made much the same remarks, even going so far as to insinuate that that the Lt. was not to be trusted.'

            'Lord Thor does not know the Lt. personally then?'

            'No, he has never met the man until he met him on the street in front of our Uncle's house.'

            'Then the reports he has heard must have come from Mr. Coulson. And he did not know anything about their past? Anything at all?'

            'If he did, he does not recollect them now. Even the story of how they enlisted and that the Lt. missed the funeral was unknown to him.'

            'I have no doubt of Lord Thor's sincerity,' said Darcy reassuringly, 'but you must excuse me not being convinced by his assurances only, as he seems to be unacquainted with the principle matters of the story. I do not rightly know what to make of it myself, for the principle people involved seem quite determined to keep mum about the whole thing. And Lord Loki said some things that were quite peculiar.'

            Jane looked at her inquisitively at this last remark, but Darcy changed the subject to a more gratifying one, and listened with delight to Jane's modest hopes as to Lord Thor's regard. Darcy tried to boost her sister's confidence and remarked that Lord Thor's eyes never seemed to stray far from her person. She then withdrew to Miss Rhodes, who inquired after the pleasantness of her partner, to which Darcy could do naught but answer in the negative. Just then Mr. Barton walked up to them and told her that he had heard something most important.

            'I have found out,' said he, 'quite accidentally I assure you, that a particular favourite of my patron is also in the room. I heard the man himself mention Miss Hill to one of the gentlemen who is in charge of this house, and even Lord Fury himself. I simply must pay my respects to him, and this leads me to why I have come to you dear cousins. Will one of you take it upon you to introduce us?'

            'If that is your wish Mr. Barton,' replied Darcy hesitantly.

            'Oh I can assure you it most definitely is. I shall have to beg his pardon for not taking the opportunity earlier, for I am in the unique position to give him news of his friend, my patron Lord Fury. I am sure he will very much appreciate hearing about him tonight.'

            Darcy attempted to dissuade him, for she had no wish to be so soon in the sphere of that particular gentleman again, by claiming that Mr. Coulson seemed quite in ill-humour when they parted and that she wasn't sure if her introduction of him would be well-received.

            'My dear Miss Darcy, I know you yourself are not particularly fond of the gentleman, and perhaps this is where your protestations stem from.' At this Darcy attempted to reply that she would of course do her duty, despite what feelings she may or may not have.

            'Oh I am well aware, dear cousin, but let me relieve your mind for a moment, and inform you of my plan. After you have introduced us, I shall take the gentleman aside for a little tête-a- tête, and you need not worry about speaking to him beyond our introduction. How does that sound?' Darcy agreed to this plan, for she herself could find no fault in it, though she did wonder if Coulson would agree to this tête-á-tête Barton spoke of. She was therefore quite surprised that when she introduced the two, a look of recognition flashed in Coulson's eyes, and he replied that he had heard much about Mr. Barton from his friend, and begging her pardon he then took Mr. Barton aside to another room, quite leaving her out of any further conversation. She was much puzzled at this series of events, for she had not supposed that the two gentlemen would be in any way previously acquainted, or indeed what Mr. Coulson could have to say to a man who was only a trainer in Lord Fury's militia and her cousin to boot, quite so privately. She was left to ponder over this conundrum when she was suddenly surprised by the return of her cousin.

            'My thanks dear cousin,' said he, 'for introducing us. Mr. Coulson found my news most pleasing and commended me on my new position. I have found him to be a most civil and pleasing man, it is strange that you have taken such a dislike to his person, but I am certain that you have a good reason for your feelings for that man.'

            'Indeed Mr. Barton, I have a very good reason for my feelings, and I shall tell you about them if you so wish, but let us not insult our hosts with such discussion at this point in time.'

            With that Darcy returned to observing her sister and watched her dance with Lord Thor with increasing pleasure. She could see the way her sister looked upon him, and he upon her, and reflected that Jane could be very happy with a man such as Lord Thor. She even imagined them settled in the royal palace in Asgard, married out of true affection and herding a gaggle of little princes and princesses. She even felt capable of tolerating his brother if such an occasion should occur. From the looks her parents gave each other now and then during the night she could read much the same in their eyes, and she knew that they would make no protestations if Lord Thor ever applied for Jane's hand. When they sat down to supper she was vexed to find that her parents were not the only ones to have observed such. She was seated near Lord Stane and Mrs. Everhart, the former of whom was loudly discussing the possibility of a royal wedding. It was apparently an animating subject, for though Mrs. Everhart tried to turn him to another topic, Lord Stane seemed quite unwilling to stop remunerating the advantages such a marriage would mean for her family, and of course for the company he had a stake in. How a royal connection could mean untold trade relations for Stark Industries, and how when the eldest had made such an advantageous match, it would no doubt be likely that he sisters would likewise make equally good matches, furthering the influence and fame of Stark Industries, not to mention it's profits, over all of the nine realms. Mrs. Everhart threw several slightly panicked and apologetic looks towards Darcy, but it seemed the tide could not be stemmed. Darcy herself tried to check the rapidity of Lord Stane's monologue, or at least persuade him to continue it in a less audible voice, but to her vexation she perceived that the chief of it was overheard by Mr. Coulson and Lord Loki, who were only a few seats down.

            'Why, Miss Darcy, why are you so hesitant to speak of such matters. I would think you most of all would congratulate your eldest sister on such a catch, being in much the same position as her. After all, as you are both orphans, and as such quite unable to inherit the family company, unlike your younger sister, you both need to make advantageous matches if you are to provide for yourselves once you are outside of your family's influence.'

            'For heaven's sake sir, I would beg you to not air our laundry all over the dining room , it is most impolite to us and our hosts to speak of such matters with such surety and volume.'

            At this Lord Stane grew much offended, and as a consequence talked more of the subject just to spite her. Darcy blushed with shame and vexation. She could not help but glance over at Mr. Coulson and Lord Loki every now and then, and every glance confirmed what she dreaded, that their attention was now fixed upon every word Lord Stane decided to utter. Though the words must have been displeasing to hear, Mr. Coulson's countenance betrayed nothing but polite disinterest during Lord Stane's diatribe, but Lord Loki's face changed gradually from surprise to incomprehensible glee.

            At length, however, he finally had nothing more to say, and Mrs. Everhart was finally able to start talking of other matters. Darcy was now beginning to revive and hoped to at least spend the rest of the evening in a somewhat engaging manner lest the entire evening be ruined. But her hope did not last for long, for when the instrument was opened and Lord Thor asked Margaret to be the first to take her place in accordance to their agreement, the room broke out in whispers. It seemed Lord Loki and Mr. Coulson were not the only ones who had heard Stane's monologue, and indeed the news of a royal marriage being in the works this very evening was making its way across the room with alarming rapidity. Thankfully Margaret's skill at the pianoforte soon drowned out most of the voices, but the damage was already done. Most everyone was now giving knowing looks to where Jane was talking with Lord Thor just behind the piano forte. She looked at his brother and she could see him observing the room with great amusement, and as he looked at Darcy he gave her such a wicked smirk, that she felt quite disgusted with the whole affair. She made her way over to her parents, in the hope that they had not heard, but the look on her father's face was thunderous, and it seemed that her mother was already contemplating how she could best remove Lord Stane from an influential position within their company, if not relieve him from all of his shares entirely. Margaret felt that the mood of the room had taken an odd turn and asked Lord Thor after her fourth song if perhaps Lady Gudrun would oblige them all with some traditional Asgardian songs, as befitted a feast such as this, as she wished to speak to her mother. When the Lady had been seated at the instrument she quickly moved towards her father in order to ask what has happened that should so occupy the attention of all at this point. When she heard the news she paled most acutely and looked at Jane with apprehension.

            It was at this point that Mr. Barton rejoined their party, for he had chosen to dine with some of the officers of the 107th on the other side of the room.

            'Why, cousin,' said he, 'the rumours I have heard were not exaggerated. You are indeed a marvel at the pianoforte. I confess I do not know much of music, but what sense I have been given have allowed me to hear that you are remarkably proficient. I should have great pleasure to hear you play in the future, if of course I shall ever be in the position to do so.' He smiled at this, but his smile quickly fell when he saw the looks on Darcy and Margaret's face.

            'My dear cousins, what has happened that has you in such a downcast mood. Were you spurned by one of your beauxs upon the dance floor? Do please tell me.' Darcy was reluctant to share this slight upon her family with Mr. Barton, as she herself had scarce had time to evaluate the full effects of this news might have, but as he was now part of her family she felt equally obliged to inform him exactly what he had gotten involved in. Mr. Barton took the news well, but he became most angry with the Lord Stane, and rather loudly desired to know why this man had taken it upon himself to discredit the Stark family. Mrs. Stark managed to calm him down, but Mr. Stark was much in agreeance with him, and she had to take both to another room lest they manage to talk each other into calling for pistols at dawn or some such nonsense.

            To Darcy it appeared as if her Lord Stane had chosen that particular evening to make her family seem utterly deserving of its derided status in society, and to paint her and her eldest sister as nothing more than money-grubbing harpies, who were only interested in young men whose consequence would bring significant wealth to the family company, as if they were pawns in a larger game their adoptive parents were playing. If that was indeed his intention than she could do naught but conclude he had been entirely successful, for a significant number of the guests began to give her rather cold and evaluating looks for the rest of the evening. She thanked the gods that at least word had not yet reached Lord Thor and Jane, and that they were quite oblivious to what was being said about them as of yet. That Mr. Coulson and Lord Loki did hear, however, was intolerable and she could not decided why Lord Loki seemed to be so pleased with the gossip.

            The rest of the evening passed in a fraught manner for her. Mr. Barton took it upon himself to distract her from what had happened, and managed to persuade her to join him on the dance floor once or twice more that very evening. She insisted that he should not feel obliged to remain so close to her, or to cheer her up, as she would indeed be fine if given some time, but to this he was perfectly indifferent. He claimed that his chief object was to recommend himself to her family this evening, and that in order to gain a good standing in her eyes it was his duty to remain close-by in order to shield from the unpleasantness of it all. She could not argue with this statement, and as such allowed to him to try and coax some smiles and laughs from her. She was greatly relieved when Natasha came by now and then and distracted him for a dance or some small-talk so that she could discuss things with her mother once more.

            She was at least spared further conversation with Mr. Coulson, who spared no effort in remaining as far away from her and her family as he could for the rest of the evening, and seemed constantly either in motion or busy listening to or engaging in conversations with the rest of the guests. She hoped her allusions to Lt. Barnes were the cause of his reticence rather than the rumours that were circulating, but even she knew that hope was likely to be in vain.

            The Stark Party was one of the first to depart that evening. Mrs. Stark made her compliments to Lords Thor and Loki for a most entertaining evening, to which the former seemed surprised that they were leaving so soon, whereas the latter seemed overjoyed to be rid of them already. Mr. Barton spoke once more to Mr. Coulson, but their conversation could not be overheard by anybody, and as such the particulars of it did not become known to Darcy. Jane was surprised her father wished to leave a ball as one of the first, as usually he had to be dragged away from the card tables by Sir Rhodes.

            When at last Heimdall returned to inform them that their carriage had arrived, Mr. Stark once more thanked their hosts and addressing Lord Thor and Lady Gudrun, informed them that he hoped to see them once more at Stark house at some point in the future. Lady Gudrun embraced both Jane and Darcy and said that it was a shame that they had not had a chance to speak that evening, as she was kept occupied by Volstagg's desire to dance for most of the evening. Lord Thor told her mother that he would soon wait on them, as he was still engaged to be in Midgard for a month or two at least, and he could think of no better way of spending his time here than to spend it with his friends.

            Mr. Stark was satisfied at his answer, and quitted the house under the delightful impression that at least Lord Thor's affection for his eldest was not adversely affected by all that had transpired that evening, and spent much of the way back speaking to Jane about her evening. Mrs. Stark spent her time observing Mr. Barton and how intimately he seemed to be treating Darcy, and his singular devotion that evening to her happiness, which made her wonder if he was planning on asking for her hand. She hoped that if he did he had thought the matter through thoroughly, as her daughter was not one to be taken lightly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of the book, I think. There might be a longer one later on, but of this I am not sure. Hope you guys like it :).


	19. A Declaration of Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mr. Barton makes a slight miscalculation

The next day brought a new surprise with it for the residents of Stark house, as Mr. Barton decided to make his declaration of intent that very day, since he had to return to Shield park that following Saturday. He found Mr. Stark together with his daughters in the drawing room that morning, and politely requested if he could speak to his second daughter alone.

            'If I may be so bold, Sir, I have something of a particular nature to ask of her, and I do believe such things are usually conducted in private. If you would be so obliging I would solicit for a private audience with her this very morning.'

            Darcy looked alarmed at this and her father, who seemed to be delighted with this turn of events, readily agreed, 'But naturally, cousin of mine, I am sure she will be happy to hear what you have to say, or should I say ask of her. Come Margaret, Jane, we shall take our discussion to the workshop,' and gathering their papers, he ushered his two other children out of the room.

            'Father, please, I assure you there is nothing Mr. Barton can say that would require you to leave.'

            'Nonsense, Darcy, I am sure you would both like to be alone for this part. I wish you good luck, sir!'

            Having every avenue of escape thus thwarted by her father, she could do naught but to turn back to Mr. Barton and the hopeful look upon his face.

            'I know this must come as a shock, Miss Darcy, so I must ask you that you allow me to explain why I've come to ask for your hand.'

            The phrasing of his request was such that her curiosity could not help but be piqued, and as such she hesitantly consented to him telling her what he was about.

            'Very well, let me begin by saying that I have never entertained the notion of marriage before. The life of a military man is fraught with dangers, and I would never have wished it upon any woman to live the life of one always left behind. However, I have as I aged come to see in myself a wish to increase my happiness by gaining a companion in life whom I would not have to leave behind, one who could join me in my ventures. And when Fury sent me here with the express notion of procuring a match with one of Stark daughters, I could not but delight in the fact that my wish would soon be granted. As to why I'm coming to you with this proposition, dear cousin, I have found that you out of your three sisters are the one who would suit my person best. Your natural humour, your keen mind, drew me to you first, not to mention your beauty, for I must say you are a very beautiful young lady. But it was your interest in other cultures, as well as the languages you speak, that led me to believe a match such as ours would be advantageous for you as well, as your particular assets would be most welcome at Shield Park and I believe you could live there happily using them for the greater good. And so nothing remains but for me to tell you that I hold you in the highest esteem, my dear cousin, and if I may flatter myself I think you too have enjoyed our conversations, so much so that your conduct has inspired in me the hope that if you should accept my hand in marriage our relationship will one day evolve to be one of true equals.'

            As Mr. Barton had finally run out of breath she felt it incumbent upon her to quickly make her reply, 'I beg your pardon, Sir, but I cannot answer in the affirmative. I must thank you for your consideration, and say that I am sensible of the honour you bestow upon me by considering me for such a position, but I find it impossible for me to do anything but decline. I have enjoyed your stay with us, and find you to be an entertaining man, but I cannot believe that I would be happy with one such as you if we were to enter into holy matrimony. You see I will only be tempted to the altar by a deep love, and as I hold no such feelings for youself, I could not possibly accept.'

            He smiled at this, but did not seem fully deterred or indeed disheartened by this news, 'I had feared as much, for if I have learned anything these past few days, it is that you are a young lady of a most singular individuality. Might I be so bold as to ask if you are quite certain, for I am still of mind that Shield Park would be a most excellent fit for you. I know that my position in life may not offer you the opportunities or amenities your are used to in London, but I assure you, Shield Park has much to offer one such as you.'

            At this Darcy finally put all his words into context with his actions and could not but help comment on his earlier words,

            'It is curious sir that you keep mentioning what Shield Park can do for me, whereas I am now quite certain the opposite is the true goal of your visit here. As you yourself just said you were sent here, explicitly, by Lord Fury, one might even say that your presence is our house is not so much a visit to old family relations as much as it is your current mission. Which by your own admission included marrying, or should I say recruiting, one of the Stark daughters.'

            'Can you truly blame me for wishing to marry one of Stark's illustrious daughters?' he smiled at her, 'I have only been in this house a week and already I have found you and your sisters to be extraordinarily accomplished, and you particularly to be a most desirable woman, indeed if you would only do me the honour of consenting to my request, I am certain I could make you, and you could make me, very happy with time.'

            'Consent? You have been in this house under false pretences for nearly a week now, I will grant that you did write that you wanted to reconcile with your family, but you certainly go about it in a curious way, sir, by lying to them from the moment you step through their door. Do you really believe, Sir, that I would consent to marry a man who is incapable of being honest with me or mine?'

            The longer she spoke, the more discombobulated Mr. Barton became, for he had not quite noticed his own slip of the tongue regarding Lord Fury,

            'My dear Madam, you mustn't think, no indeed it wasn't my intention to, I mean that is to say, it was not my intent to lie to your family about my person. Indeed, I never pretended to be anything but my own person in our conversations, all our conversations were entirely genuine, of this I can assure you, and anything that I have observed over the past week..'

            'Observed Mr. Barton? Did you come here to reconcile or to report back to your patron?'

            At this the man gave a deep sigh and passed a hand over his face, 'I see that the game is up, Miss Darcy, so I shan't do you the dishonesty of lying to you further, my main intent in coming here was indeed the latter.'

            'Tell me Mr. Barton,' she said in an furious voice, 'given that most of your stay here has been fraught with lies, and indeed even your reason for being here was based upon a lie, are you even truly related to us? Or was that too simply part of the persona you had to play in order to get into our good graces?'

            He winced at this, and told her that he was indeed not related to them, that the whole matter had been Fury's idea and that he was most sorry to have deceived them, but he truly felt that it had been for the greater good, after all their connection to Lord Thor was somewhat concerning to Fury and as they weren't vetted by anybody as of yet he was sent to them directly to ascertain whether or not their influence would negatively affect Lord Thor's and his purpose in Midgard.

When he was done she could do naught but throw him a furious and disgusted look as she made to leave the room in a hurry to inform her family of what she had learnt. Mr. Barton attempted to stop her by grabbing her forcefully by the upper arm, but realised nearly immediately that this was the wrong thing to do as she hissed at him to release her at once or else she would scream for Jarvis. When he released her she decided to find her father in the workshop directly, as that was where her sisters were too. She knew her family would not tolerate treachery such as this in their house, and she felt it incumbent upon herself to share what exactly Mr. Barton was doing at Stark House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that could've gone better ;). Next up: the fallout!


	20. Discussions Upon the Necessity of Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Stark family has a much needed discussion

Darcy stormed out of the room and made her way to her father's workshop. She ran into Jarvis on the way and told him to fetch her mother for she had something of import to discuss with her and her father. Her father was up to his elbows in grease when she walked in, but immediately sprung up when he noticed her presence,

            'Darcy! Back so soon, and tell me did the oh so eligible Mr. Barton manage to persuade you to give him your hand in marriage?'

            'No, Sir, I can confidently say that Mr. Barton was rather more successful in driving me away for all eternity.'

            'My gods, I had not supposed the man to be this bad with words. Why he was all eloquence at the night of the ball when it come to your person. Did he manage to insult you, dear?'

            Darcy was quite incapable of keeping her incensed emotions out of her speech,

            'No, not directly, rather the insult he made was levied at all of us, but let us wait for Mama, for I do think I have the energy to discuss this more than once.'

            At this pronunciation even Jane stopped her work and made her way over to Darcy to inquire what had just happened with Mr. Barton. Darcy's anger had nowhere to go, and when her elder sister approached her she could do naught but embrace her and let herself be calmed down by the presence of her sister. She was quite overcome and needed some time to compose herself if she were to properly convey the events. Her father came up to her then, put his hand upon her shoulder and murmured that surely it could not be so bad as all this, and that the world would not end if she refused a man in marriage, especially if his words were ungallant, but his words did little to calm her anger.

            Her mother soon came into the room in a hurry enquiring why Jarvis had summoned her so suddenly, and was quite shocked to see her second daughter in such a state.

            'It seems, my darling, our daughter has just had a rather unfortunate proposal from our Mr. Barton, but she has refrained from speaking until you were here with us. Take a deep breath, dear, your mother has arrived, and you can finally tell us what is burdening your heart.'

            'I will sir, for something most alarming has just come to my ears.'

            'I take it then that Mr. Barton was not successful in his proposal?' queried her mother.

            'Truly, did everybody but me know of his intentions?'

            'Well, darling,' said her father with a smile, 'after the ball where he paid you such particular attention for most of the night it became very clear the man was rather more interested in you beyond what one would normally suppose from a cousin.'

            'I do hope I did not give the impression of encouraging him then, for I would not accept a man that has done what he has. Even if he were our cousin.'

            'Beg your pardon,' said her father. Her announcement confused most of her family and they immediately applied to her to clarify her statement,

            'You were right, Mr. Barton did propose to me and I refused him for I will only be induced into matrimony for the deepest of loves, and what I felt for him were only the beginnings of friendships. However, Mr. Barton confessed more to me than his love. When he spoke of why he wished to marry me he let slip that his intentions in coming here were from the very start designed with the mind of marrying one of us. Indeed that he had been ordered by Lord Fury to obtain himself a wife from one of the three Stark daughters.'

            Her father's countenance grew increasingly angered the longer she spoke, whereas her mother managed to remain remarkably composed. 'And that is not even the worst of it,' she said looking towards her father, 'for when I inquired further as to his true purpose for visiting our house he admitted that he was not only sent here to, if we could be seduced to such a thing, marry one of us, but also to report back to Lord Fury on our general person, manner and acquaintances.'

            'But that is preposterous why would a man betray his own family like that, even if the connection is not well established it makes for a rather poor show of faith to spy on the family one wishes to reconcile with,' Margaret exclaimed.

            'Very easily in his case, Margaret, for he further admitted that his relation to us was a fabrication as well, one Lord Fury suggested to him in order for him to enter this house in our good grace and without raising suspicion. He was never here to reconcile with us, but instead was only ever here to spy on our activities and person.'

            At this her father could no longer contain himself and angrily burst out, 'The nerve of the man, I cannot believe it that he would come here and betray us so. The nerve of him, and of Lord Fury, I cannot even comprehend their high-handedness. What business is of theirs what we do or who we speak to, indeed, if our lord protector wanted to know any details of our life or our friends I would have gladly told him, had he but asked. I will tell Jarvis to remove him immediately for I cannot allow him to stay with us for one moment longer.'

            'Wait a minute, husband, for I feel that there is more to this story. Darcy, did Mr. Barton mention a reason as to why Lord Fury felt it incumbent upon himself to send one of his men into our midst to report on our activities?'

            Darcy glanced worriedly at Jane, 'He did. He said that it was due to our connection to Lord Thor. It appears Lord Fury had heard of the particular attentions he had paid to Jane during the Hammer ball and wished to evaluate our family as an appropriate influence on the prince.' Jane blushed at this, looked down, and murmured that this was then all her fault. Darcy did not hesitate to assure her that it was hardly her fault that just because the prince showed interest in her the entire organisation of Shield Park should come down upon their family.

            'It is as I thought then,' said her mother.

            'As you thought? You have suspected something like this, dear?'

            'From the very moment Mr. Barton arrived something has been off about him and his behaviour. Indeed, he was always too keenly interested in with whom we associated and what interested our daughters,' she turned to Darcy, 'I believe you, my dear, noticed it very quickly as well. Once we showed him our easy acceptance in our family, he barely showed any interest in rekindling any familial relations with either you, husband, or I. I had at least thought he would draw you aside for a discussion upon your grandfather's actions all those years ago, but no talk of our family's past was forthcoming even once during his stay here. Furthermore, his actions during the ball were also entirely suspect, especially his reaction to Lord Stane's speech. He seemed far too incensed for one who had only been with our family for only one week. It very much felt like he was attempting to establish himself as a family man of good repute, no doubt to both infiltrate our family further and impress Darcy.'

            'Perhaps there were reasons for his actions, I do not doubt his instructions were detailed and that he must follow them, but surely we cannot allow this kind of thing to continue.'

            'I fear, husband, that we must,' replied Mrs. Stark.

            'Must? Why must we let him do anything. I say we throw him out immediately and be done with the whole affair.'

            'Indeed, that would be the wisest course if he had only lied to us about his parentage. But the fact that he is with us to compile a report on us for Lord Fury on whether or not we are suitable for Lord Thor's acquaintance puts us into a rather delicate position.'

            Darcy caught her mother's meaning directly, 'If we throw him out father, it might negatively affect Jane's chances with Lord Thor.'

            At this Jane said that they must not worry about that. Lord Thor was always most attentive, but they must not think that he was anything but attentive, certainly not to the degree they now seemed to be implying. It wasn't as if the prince had offered for her hand or had made any allusions to such an event.

            Her father interrupted her, 'Do not be absurd Jane, anybody can see the affection that boy holds for you, why I expect him to propose quite soon even if you do not. Not to mention the affection you hold for him, you practically glow every time your eyes set upon his figure and he does much the same when you enter the room. No, your mother is right, we cannot afford to insult one of Fury's agents if it will bring harm to your person.'

            It was while the family was discussing what should be done with Mr. Coulson that Natasha Rhodes dropped by to visit with them. She was met in the entry hall by Jarvis who informed her that the family was currently discussing a family matter, and if she would please follow him for he thought she could perhaps be of some assistance,

            'Why Jarvis, you're all aflutter, what has happened in this house to get you so very agitated.'

            'It seems Mr. Barton deigned to make a proposal for young Miss Darcy's hand, m'am, and some rather unfortunate things came to light when he did. I cannot speak of it further, but I think the family will tell you soon enough.'

            Natasha hardly had time to get through her surprise before she was shown into the workshop. Darcy cried her name and fell into her embrace as soon as she set eyes upon her dear friend, telling her how glad she was that she had come. Miss Rhodes applied to the family to tell her what had happened to make Jarvis so very upset, and knowing that there were no secrets between Darcy and Natasha, Mrs. Stark immediately told her all of the particulars of what had occured that morning.

            'So you see, Natasha, we are now forced to cohabitate with a man whom we know is here to spy on us,' said Darcy, 'for we cannot throw him out, and he is here for at least another few days. I do not know how we will manage.'

            At this Mrs. Stark said that surely they could manage to stay polite to an unwanted guest in their house for some days, certainly after all the practice they'd had over the years dealing with all the unwanted acquaintances one cannot seem to avoid meeting at balls in London. Jane remarked that it had always been their home that offered them solace from such tribulations and that she felt entirely at fault for having now caused someone to intrude upon their most sacred space. Margaret had taken to mumbling to herself and was trying to recall all that she had let loose about her connections with the 107th in order to determine if she had inadvertently endangered some of her friends, while her father attempted to calm Jane.

            It was in this chaos that Natasha said that she might know of a solution, if they would but give her the day to sort it out, she was able to have Mr. Barton out of their hair by the next night. Soon after her pronunciation Jarvis returned to the room and said that Mr. Barton wished to speak to them. Mr. Stark told him to prepare tea in the drawing room and that they would see Mr. Barton in a few minutes, after the ladies had gained their composure.

            Upon entering the room there reigned an icy silence. Mr. Barton could see in the countenance of his hosts that he had greatly offended them, and that his apologies might not be received overly well. Yet, he felt it incumbent upon him, now that he had been made, that he should at least attempt to repair relations with them to some degree,

            'Dear sir and madams, allow me at this point to make my apologies. I wish that I could have met you under different circumstances, for I have found during my stay here that you are each of you estimable and amiable and in no way deserving of the level of scrutiny that has been placed upon you. I shall report back to Fury that his actions, and my actions by extent, have not been appreciated, but that this reflects nothing but favourably upon your own persons, for you remain both kind and honourable even in the face of an intruder and spy such as I. A lesser family might have had me thrown out or indeed have had me submitted to some form of physical punishment, either at their own hands or the hands of the authorities, before throwing me out into the streets. For this I wish to thank you. I wish I had in fact been your cousin so that I might have had the fortune of growing up with people as generous as you.' At this he made a short bow and looked towards the ground. A short silence followed his speech, before Mrs. Stark spoke,

            'The intent behind your visit was less than kind, Mr. Barton, but your words and conduct have not been offensive. I too wish that we had met under different circumstances, for from what I have seen you are a kind man underneath the role you were sent here to play. Though your presences will cause us all some discomfort, you are of course, as per your agreement with my husband, allowed to stay until Saturday, when you originally intended to return to your Shield park.'

            Mr. Barton made another bow and asked to be excused, as he wished to take a short walk to clear his head.

 

 


	21. A Most Suspicious Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a most distressing letter is delivered.

Mr. Stark's attempts at turning out Mr. Barton were finally silenced by his wife's decision, and the family now merely had to deal with the uncomfortable feeling of having a true interloper in their house. As for the gentleman, when he returned from his walk he behaved impeccably from then on and tried to once more extend the hand of friendship towards the Stark sisters, but their manners and conversations were now stiff and stilted, as they themselves were quite incapable of rousing feelings of reconciliation immediately. Thankfully Miss Rhodes stayed on for the rest of the day and was able to distract Mr. Barton from immediately attempting to reconcile by focussing his attentions on her own person, a relief to all concerned.

The next morning Mr. Stark was still in ill humour, and Mr. Barton was still unable to feel at ease. Darcy had hoped that he might shorten his visit voluntarily, but it seemed that he was quite unable to return to Shield Park, as it would rouse too many suspicions with Lord Fury. He was to be gone on Saturday and he would not be gone before then.

            In order to escape the mood that had embroiled the house the girls walked to their uncle's that morning. They met Lt. Barnes on the way back to Grosvenor square and inquired after his absence from the St. Dunstans feast. He joined them for a while, walking them to their own door. To Darcy he admitted the real reason he was absent and claimed it to be self-imposed.

            'I found,' said he, 'that it would be best if I made an effort to stay out of Mr. Coulson's way. To be in the same room with him, the same party, with him still so angry, was more than I could bear, and I would not have wanted a scene to arise, for I am sure he would not wish me in his presence either.'

            She told him that it was a pity for she did wish to dance with him, and they had the leisure to discuss most of what occurred during the dance. During their walk back Lt. Barnes paid particular attention to Darcy, as it was she he was most comfortable with and he viewed her as a friend. Darcy took this opportunity to introduce the man to her parents, who were most charmed to meet his acquaintance, as her father's eyes lighted up with a most devious twinkle when she introduced him.

             Soon after their return to the house a letter was delivered to Miss Stark; it came from St. Dunstans by raven and Jane opened it immediately, anxious for news from Thor. The envelope contained a fragrant square of pressed paper, covered entirely in the scrawl of a lady's hand. Darcy saw her sister's countenance change as she read it, and saw her returning and dwelling on certain passages for some time. Jane recollected herself quickly and putting the letter away soon joined the general conversation. Darcy, however, felt very anxious and wished to know what was in the letter so much that she became quite incapable of attending dutifully to her guest. He picked up on her distraction and told the room that he must be off, giving them a radiant smile as he bowed. No sooner was he gone than Jane glanced at her and indicated that she should follow her upstairs. When they had entered her room Jane took out the letter and said,

            'This letter is from Lady Gudrun, but what it contains surprises me a great deal. The whole of the Asgardian party has left St. Dunstans by this time, and are on their way back to Asgard, without an intention of ever coming back again. You shall hear what she has said.'

            She read the first sentence aloud, which contained the information that two days ago Lord Thor was called home by his mother as there had been an attack on the royal treasury and his father had fallen into a healing trance after defending his palace. The crown prince was needed to rule the people in his stead and Lord Thor was thus summoned forthwith. Lady Gudrun, Lord Loki, and the warriors three were set to follow him this morning, and Mr. Coulson had already ridden out with him when he left.  'I shall not pretend that I shall miss anything on Midgard, except perhaps your company, dearest Jane, but I hope that in the future I may see you again and to rejoice in your company once more. I hope the pain of our separation will be lessened by our frequent correspondence. I shall depend on you having written a letter all about your research to greet me as soon as I have arrived in Asgard.' Both Jane and Darcy expressed surprise and a measure of distrust at the content of the letter. The suddenness of their removal surprised both, given that the talks with King George were far from completed, and rather a lot hinged on the co-operation between Midgard and Asgard if the treaty with Jotünheim was to be signed next year.

            'It is a pity,' said Darcy, 'that you could not have seen you friends before they left, but perhaps we can hope that one day soon that you and her will be re-united in Asgard, and that perhaps that may be furthered by the felicity of your own royal wedding?'

            'Darcy, please, the man has not proposed to me, there is no understanding between us, and Lady Gudrun specifically says that they will not return this winter, and possibly never, here I will read on for you,'

            "'When Lord Thor left us he imagined that our king would be better soon, and that he might be back in a week or two, but we are certain that it cannot be so. We are equally convinced that as soon as Thor enters Asgard there will be little to entice him elsewhere and that he will undoubtedly stay for some time as all of our acquaintances, or at least the most important ones, are all there as well. I wish that I could hear that you, my dear friend, could be amongst them, but I despair of you ever making your way to our golden country. I hope that your yuletide in Midgard may abound with the gaieties that season typically brings, and that you will have many a new beaux to distract your mind from the loss of your new friends. Maybe you will meet one next year, a mysterious dark stranger who will sweep you off your feet. What a lark that would be, would it not dear Jane?'"

            'It is clear,' said Jane, 'that he is not set on returning, indeed that even if he were to return it would not be for the sake of me.'

            'No, it is only evident that Lady Gudrun does not think that he should, but that does seem odd, does it not? She has been nothing but accommodating and friendly to us, indeed I would call her my friend as well, but yet she has only written to you and in a manner that is quite unlike her usual style.'

            'It must be her, for it carries her signature and is written in her hand. Why it was even delivered by one of the royal ravens, so it cannot but have come from St. Dunstans. But I confess there are some things in this letter which do not sit well with me either. But you do not yet know all Darcy, for I shall read you the passage that has hurt my feelings most, for I feel that you must know. "Mr. Coulson was impatient to see his cousin and I must confess we are all anxious to see the Lady Sif once more. I truly do not think that she has an equal in beauty, elegance, or accomplishments as a warrior, and we all hold her in such particular high esteem that our reuniting can be nothing but a joyous occasion, especially as we are all entertaining her soon being elevated into the higher position of becoming our queen. I do not know if I ever mentioned this to you before, but I will not leave before writing it all down, for I know that you have held warm feelings for our crown prince and I would not see you grow hopeful that more may come of it. I would not see you hurt so. Our prince already holds her very dear and now that they are both in Asgard he will have the opportunity of seeing her in an intimate setting more frequently. I am sure her own relations all wish the connection as much as his own and I am sure Lord Thor is more than capable of engaging her heart. With all of these circumstances aligning so perfectly, is it truly so bad of me to wish for an event which will secure the happiness of two of my oldest and dearest friends and the future of our fine country?"'

            'So what do you think of this Darcy,' said Jane with tears in her eyes. 'Is it not clear enough? Does it not declare that Lord Thor never felt anything for me beyond friendship and that indeed I have made myself the fool by thinking it was ever anything more than that. Even Lady Gudrun herself is perfectly convinced of it. Can there be any other opinion upon the subject?'

            'Indeed there can, for mine is totally different. Will you hear my theory?'

            'Most willingly.'

            'I do not believe this letter was written by Lady Gudrun, or at least not entirely. The style and sentiments expressed that lie within this letter simply cannot have come from her. She was always so kind, indeed she even expressed to me her joy over your closeness to Thor, so for her to now damage your hopes so irreparably seems unlikely to me. You yourself told me there were things that did not sit well with you in this letter, so you must allow that something is wrong with it.'

            Jane shook her head and said she could not believe it.

            'No, Jane, and even those who were blind could not escape the affection that existed between you and Lord Thor. His regard exuded from his every look and word. No, this letter came not from Lady Gudrun, but it did, as you say, come from St. Dunstans. There were two in that house who have always been most anxious to be rid of our connection to his family, and I believe it was one of them who wrote this letter. We, as poor orphans, are not grand enough for a royal connection, not even with all the riches our adopted family have endowed us with. But my dear Jane you cannot sincerely believe that Thor held or holds no affection for your person. No matter what Loki, Mr. Coulson, or Lady Gudrun says, it is clear that the prince greatly admired you. I doubt it will be in Loki's or Mr. Coulson's power to persuade Thor to pursue anybody but you, dearest sister.'

            'If we thought alike of Lord Loki, or Mr. Coulson' said Jane, 'I might be able to credit your explanation more. As it stands I do not think Loki capable of such deceit, he has been nothing but kind, if indeed a little cold now and again, to me, and I do not believe he would hurt his brother by denying him a chance at,' at this she let out a sob, 'at love. He must have been deceived in some way if this is truly his doing. And Mr. Coulson is his dearest friend, why would he ever wish to hurt his friend's chances at happiness. I cannot account for it.'

            'My dear Jane,  if that is what will give you comfort than believe in it you must, but I cannot hold with that. I think Loki capable of many a vile thing, for beneath his veneer of civility lies a cruel spirit who is entirely jealous of his brother's lot in life. And Mr. Coulson has always been very severe upon our persons, indeed he always seemed ill at ease when we were at St. Dunstans and looked towards us with such disapprobation that I cannot but think he had a hand in this in some way.'

            'Even if that were so sister, how can I in good conscious pursue a man whose entire family and friends wish for him to marry elsewhere? You cannot say they have not mentioned the Lady Sif in a positive light before, indeed they all spoke of her with such affection that it is not truly so great a leap to suppose she is his intended.'

            'You must decide for yourself,' said Darcy, 'and if you then find that his regret in not marrying where his family wishes outweighs having true happiness with you as his wife, then I advise you to refuse his further attentions most heartily.'

            'Oh Darcy,' said Jane faintly smiling, 'you know that I would never refuse him, not if he truly means to apply for my hand. I could not.'

            'It is as I thought then, you are too much in love to refuse him. And as that is the case, I have every belief that this matter will resolve itself soon when he comes hurrying back to vie for your hand the moment his father takes back the throne.'

            'But if he returns no more this year, or the next, I will never have to make such a choice, Darcy. And indeed that time might be more than enough for him to truly fall in love with another, even Lady Sif.'

            That Thor would never return was a notion Darcy treated with utmost contempt. It seemed to her to be no more than one of Loki's fibs or Mr. Coulson's machinations. Indeed, once Lord Odin was returned to full health, Thor would no doubt be sent back to Midgard to conclude his peace talks with King George. And when he did, he would undoubtedly return to see her sister as well.

            She presented these opinions to her sister, and soon had the pleasure of seeing them convince her of the truth. Jane was no longer tearful, and was gradually led to hope that Thor would return before the year was out and apply for her hand.

            They discussed whether or not they should disclose the entirety of the letter and their own opinions of it to their mother and father, but in the end they could do naught but confide in both. Mr. Stark was much alarmed at the whole ordeal and ranted about Mr. Coulson and the arrogance of royalty for quite some time before he was finally able to calm down and console his daughter. Mrs. Stark took Darcy aside in order to question her on all that she presupposed from the letter. It was then that Darcy brought to attention Loki's unhealthy interest in Thor's future duties as king and his strange behavior when it came to Jane. Both Mr. and Mrs. Stark believed that Thor would one day return to court their daughter, for they too had seen how he had looked upon her, and Mr. Stark declared that if he did they would have him over for dinner as that was one promise he had yet to deliver on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wrote that letter?


	22. A Joyous Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a slightly better proposal is made.

That evening the Starks were engaged to dine with the Rhodes family and once more Miss Rhodes was kind enough to occupy Mr. Barton's attentions for most of the day. Darcy took the opportunity of thanking her, 'It keeps his attention away from our own persons, especially now that Lord Thor has left so suddenly,' she said, 'And I must thank you profusely for all your efforts in helping us in this way.' Natasha assured her that it was truly no hardship, and that she got along quite well with Mr. Barton. Darcy was at the time quite unaware, but upon hearing who Mr. Barton worked for and what his current job entailed Natasha had taken it upon herself to figure out what he was planning to report back to Lord Fury, and was fully prepared to take whatever steps necessary within her disposal in case his report was turned towards the negative. As he was to leave on Saturday, the time she had to succeed in this mission was greatly lessened and as such she decided to monopolize Mr. Barton's attention for the duration of what was left of his stay. That very evening she concluded that whatever Mr. Barton decided to report on her dear friends would turn out to be entirely benign, for he seemed greatly impressed with the Stark family and thought nothing ill of their connection with Lord Thor. He even had picked up on Lord Loki's odd behaviour and told her he was quite resolved to tell Lord Fury of the oddities he had detected when he returned. It was not her intention, but in her efforts to lead him away from her friends she rather made herself an object of admiration. Mr. Barton was well aware why she now showed such a particular interest in him and thought it to be the mark of a most generous soul. Her methods, which were remarkably subtle, marked her as a particularly effective observer and conversationalist and it was therefore not long before he began to consider Miss Rhodes as the perfect recruit and wife. Mr. Barton had after all been charged to bring back a wife, and it was with this mindset that he went to the Rhodes residence the next morning in order to beg her to take his hand in marriage. He was anxious that the Stark family knew not of his attentions, lest their hurt at his purpose amongst them further cloud Miss Rhodes' judgement. He did not further wish to humiliate himself in their eyes by coming across at one who was so callous with his affections, unless he truly succeeded in his object. He felt reasonably secure in this endeavor, as Miss Rhodes seemed particularly interested in his work for Shield Park and what life at that institution entailed. The reception of his attentions was of the most flattering kind. He made no speeches about love, but did admit that he found her a remarkable woman and spoke mostly about what she could do at Shield Park with the full confidence that she was an entirely promising future employee, and that if she chose to take this chance her potential and wishes would not doubt come to full bloom at Shield Park. As Natasha agreed with him fully when it came to that, she accepted his suit forthwith.

            There then was only the matter of picking a date. Under normal circumstances both parties tend to enjoy a longer engagement as they like to enjoy all those particularities a full courtship entails. Mr. Barton and Miss Rhodes were far too practical for such trivialities and both could honestly say they were hardly in love. When asked Natasha answered that she cared little for the exact date of their union, as long as it was soon, for she wished to go to Shield park and start her training as soon as could be achieved. 

            Sir Rhodes was soon applied to for consent and he bestowed it with a conflicted heart. Mr. Barton was not an undesirable prospect, as he had a steady, respectable employment, a good house near shield park and was well-connected. However, he had been as honest with him as  to his reasons for choosing his daughter as he had been with her, and Sir Rhodes was saddened that his daughter did not wish to marry for love. He impressed upon her that she need never marry if she did not wish it, their family was wealthy enough to care for her until the end of her days, as surely her brother would never allow her to live in poverty. Her brother likewise avowed that he would always care for her and that she need hardly leave them out of fear that she would one day become destitute. Natasha replied that she was well aware that they loved her most readily and would never abandon her thusly, but that she did not wish the life of a dependent, or God forbid, become the maidenly ancient spinster aunt to her brother's children. She wished to make something of herself, and to see the world for her own. She knew she would never be able to if she stayed in her current milieu, but that there were opportunities at Shield park that would allow her all that and more. She merely hoped, she said, that they would not begrudge her this decision, and that even if they could not understand it that they would nonetheless be happy that she would be happy. At this Sir Rhodes could do naught but agree.

            The match was thus approved. Natasha herself remained quite composed under the whole ordeal, even though she was rejoicing that she had finally obtained her point. Mr. Barton was quite frankly the ideal choice, as he had not only asked for her hand, but also asked her if she was willing to come work for Lord Fury and help them protect the realm. Natasha had never thought highly of the institution of marriage, or rather the institution of love, and yet was well aware that the only escape she could have from the strictures of society must naturally lay in that direction. Her father would always support her in her endeavors, but he too was firmly entrenched in society's strictures, and while he would admire a woman like Miss Hill in the abstract, he would never have allowed Natasha to do the same in reality whilst she still lived under his roof. An unconventional marriage was her only way out if she truly wished to do something different with her life and she considered herself lucky to have met a man whose ambitions lay in line with her own. The only thing that gave her any measure of sadness was the fact that Darcy, whom she considered to be her closest friend, would likely not understand her choice. She told Mr. Barton that she wished to give her friend the news of their engagement herself, as the tensions between him and the family might give rise to some trouble. He agreed to this and when he went home he was most mysterious about his day out, for Mr. Stark could not help but question him upon his leaving the house for such a prolonged period of time.

            Mr. Barton was to leave the very next morning and would as such not have time to take leave of the entire Stark family. To that purpose he took his leave and apologized once more for his intrusion in their circle. He told them of what he meant to report to Lord Fury, and as it was nothing but favourable descriptions even Mr. Stark was moved to at least some measure of civility, and thus offered him the use of his house if he ever was in London again. To this Mr. Barton replied,

            'I am gratified, sir, that you no longer hold my actions in such contempt. You may be certain that I will soon avail myself of your hospitality and that this time I hope I might come back into this house as a true friend.'

            At this the family was rather astonished, and Mr. Stark who had not necessarily hoped to have Mr. Barton back immediately asked further,

            'But surely Lord Fury needs you at his side for a prolonged amount of time to train all his militia men in combat? Even he would not allow a valuable trainer and informant such as yourself to visit with friends so very often, and is it not better to offend us with your absence than to offend your employer?'

            'Indeed it is, though I would not wish to offend you any further either, sir, but I am quite certain that in this matter Lord Fury cannot help but be gracious. You may depend upon it that nothing that I do will have his disapprobation, not in this matter.'

            'Very well then, Mr. Barton, but I must say you have roused all our curiosity now by not telling us why it is that you will return for so soon.'

            'I imagine I have, Mr. Stark, but depend upon it you will know soon. I will not come back without you knowing the exact and true purpose of my visiting you. This I promise you and your family. And at this point I do believe I should wish you all happiness and health, for it is past all our bedtimes and I have an early start on the morrow.'

            The ladies then took their leave of him, and were all surprised that they had quite resolved themselves to once more looking upon Mr. Barton with a somewhat more friendly eye. Mr. Stark was still wondering about his quick return and thought that he might come back to recruit his youngest or be sent on another mission to London when Lord Thor returned. But the following morning brought enlightenment as Miss Rhodes called soon after breakfast, and in a private conversation with Darcy related what had happened the day before.

            The possibility that Mr. Barton would aim his recruitment at Natasha next had occurred to Darcy several times, as Natasha had been much in conversation with him, but she had not supposed that this would be Natasha's object as well. It seemed to be quite ludicrous to her, that she would encourage him to propose, and as such she could not help but react surprised,

            'Engaged to Mr. Barton? Natasha, are you quite sure this is what you want in life?'

            Natasha was quite ruffled at this question for she knew not how to best explain her considerations, but in the end she resolved herself to it,

            'My dear Darcy, do not be surprised. You know Mr. Barton's object in coming to London, or should I say his secondary object, recruitment of a wife and a new colleague. I know this did not appeal to your sensibilities, but do not suppose it would not appeal to mine. You know what I wish from life, and why should I not jump at the opportunity to finally escape the tedium of the ton and find that adventure I have always looked for.'

            Darcy could do naught but be happy for her friend when she gave this explanation, and she impressed upon her that she wished for all her happiness in her new marital prospects.

            'Oh Darcy, I can see what you're thinking,' replied Natasha, 'you are entirely surprised at this news, as he did make you much the same proposal only two days before he asked for mine own hand. I hope that when you have had some time you will truly come to see that we are not so badly matched as all that. It is a strange situation I grant, but you must remember that I have never been as romantic as you. I have never dreamt of a love so grand that it would sweep me off my feet, but merely of a marriage that would allow me to live the life that I truly wanted. An estate to run, housemaids to fulfill my every whim, nannies for my children, whilst my husband brings me flowers in the evening, that is not the life for me. I want excitement Darcy, to see sights unseen, to experience things none ever have. I am convinced that my employment at Shield park will bring me this, and I am quite convinced that Barton and I will get along quite well in the process.'

            Darcy answered quickly, 'In that case Natasha, I truly wish you the very best,' but even this declaration could not quite disperse the awkwardness that now existed between them, and so they returned to the family quite unsettled. Natasha did not stay as long as she normally would, and Darcy was thus left to reflect upon what she was told that day. It took quite some time  for her to reconcile herself to the idea of Natasha marrying Mr. Barton. She knew Mr. Barton had been sent to recruit someone for Lord Fury's militia, but it seemed strange to her that he would twice attempt to affect that recruitment through marriage and that he would try so within the span of three days. She had always known that Natasha's feelings upon marriage were different from her own. Even though they both enjoyed the less sanctioned parts of life, and wished for more than what the strictures of the ton could offer them, she never would have supposed Natasha would marry a man whom she did not at least feel some affection for in order to escape. Natasha, the wife of an army man such as Mr. Barton, it seemed quite inconceivable on the outside. But Darcy knew that if Natasha remained in London she would remain entirely unhappy for the rest of her life, and while her family might give her some solace in that case, and she herself would pretend most avidly at happiness, it would be a waste of a life. That was not a fate she would wish for her dearest friend and as such she could do naught but hope that she would be entirely happy with her Mr. Barton, even though the development still left her with an ill feeling in her stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where the honeymoon will be (budapest? ;))


	23. A Reply and Ruminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which letters are written and Lord Stane makes an appearance

Darcy was attempting to decide whether or not she herself should inform her family of this development when Sir Rhodes himself knocked at their door for that same purpose. He congratulated them on soon having Natasha as part of their own family, which caused some confusion for Mr. Stark. He was about to mention that Mr. Barton was certainly no relation of him and all that had just happened to his family, and to that purpose he remarked,

            'How strange, why only some days ago he asked for Darcy's hand, of course she refused because he admitted...'

            Darcy interrupted him, 'Yes, indeed papa, thank you for mentioning that, I refused because I was not in love with him, Sir Rhodes, and thus I could not possibly marry him, even if I did admire his wish to strengthen the family ties in that manner.' Darcy's mother had made it known she did not want the news of Mr. Barton's true purpose to be spread about, and clearly Natasha herself had not seen fit to inform her father. Darcy could well imagine that Sir Rhodes would appear a lot less genial about the news of his daughters engagement if he were aware that her intended had spent the last two weeks effectively lying to and spying on what he considered to be his dearest friends.

            Sir Rhodes was equally unaware Mr. Barton had proposed to Darcy, and handled that little titbit with a great deal of grace, complimenting Mr. Barton on his tastes if his daughter had had only Darcy for her competition. Darcy, Jane and Margaret all congratulated Sir Rhodes heartily, and Darcy admitted that Natasha had already told her this morning and that she could not be happier that she had finally found somebody whom she could be herself with. Margaret made several remarks upon the relative closeness of Shield park, as it had been reported that it lay close to Westerham, Sussex, which was only about 25 miles by coach.

            Mr. Stark was entirely discombobulated with this news and when Sir Rhodes had taken his leave he once more went into a rant about the insidious character of Shield agents and that he felt ashamed that his friend's daughter had now fallen into the clutches of that mercenary operation. He did not quite believe Natasha agreed to Mr. Barton's proposal willingly, supposing, that he must have blackmailed her into the whole ordeal with some information he had gained about their friends. When he shared his opinions with his family Darcy had to disavow him of his notions and assure him that Mr. Barton had gained Natasha's hand fairly by applying to her with the warmest of feelings and opportunities.

            Mrs. Stark was amused at the turn of events and said that Mr. Barton did look to be entirely too engrossed in Natasha's words the last time they had dinner, and that she wished her the best of luck. Jane was mostly surprised by the news, but she out of all of them had the best excuse to be somewhat preoccupied these last few days. Margaret was as hesitant as her own father about the match, but admitted that if it would make Natasha happy, she would of course do her best to accept this change.

            Sir Rhodes came by more often as he wished to escape his home and the wedding preparations occurring within most days, as he had not quite reconciled himself that he would soon lose his eldest to marriage. Mr. Rhodes was most delighted with his sister's news and decided to help her arrange all the necessary items for the wedding. He applied to Mrs. Stark in order to help with the wedding clothes, as he himself professed he had not the touch or taste for such an endeavour, and they truly needed a motherly rather than a brotherly touch.

            Darcy and Natasha saw less of each other as the wedding naturally took up quite some time of the latter's day, and Darcy had to profess there was some lingering awkwardness over the situation between them. She was somewhat disappointed that it had to come to this for Natasha, as she was still not a fan of Mr. Barton, and her thoughts upon the subject of his betrayal had not quite reconciled to the reality of his marrying her dearest friend. As a result their interactions were coloured with hesitance and silence. Darcy focused her attention more on her sister, whose happiness seemed every day more unlikely as Lord Thor had now been gone nigh a week and had not sent notice of his return.

            Jane had sent Lady Gudrun a reply to her letter and had already calculated to the hour the earliest time she could expect a result, taking into account the general speed of Asgard's carrier ravens and the distance they had to travel, as well as the predicted autumn weather over the Northern seas. Mr. Barton's letter arrived first, as he wrote to thank them for their hospitality and to tell them Lord Fury had received his report and that they had all now been vetted most graciously by the Lord protector and deemed non-threatening. He then proceeded to inform them, that he had managed to engage himself to Miss Rhodes, and then explained that he hoped to be allowed to return Monday fortnight, for Lord Fury had more than lent his approval to the match, and wished it to take place as soon as possible. As Miss Rhodes and he himself were of like mind, he hoped that this would be alright with them and their own family.

            His return did not exactly please Mr. Stark. It was strange that the man wished to once more inhabit their house instead of do the sociable thing and go to a club or inn, or indeed stay at the Rhodes residence. He did not so much oppose visitors in his house, as much as he opposed this particular visitor in his house. Especially since no-one had seen fit to inform Sir Rhodes of what Mr. Barton had done to the Stark family as Natasha thought it would be unwise to tell her father. And now Mr. Stark had to pretend that he and Mr. Barton were still good acquaintances, something which irked him for some time and he spent many a evening lamenting this to his wife.

            Jane and Darcy were also uncomfortable, but for entirely different reasons. It was now rumoured in London that King George had been keen to take insult at Lord Thor's quick remove. However, news of the severity of Lord Odin's illness had been brought and Lord Thor's continued absence was now entirely likely for at least the rest of winter. The king had been gracious enough to let the insult slide and expressed his most loquacious wishes of recovery upon the diplomats who came with the news. Mr. Stark kept telling them both that surely Lord Thor would be back as soon as his father was better, but it did little to improve their mood.

            But when not a letter or a piece of news from Lady Gudrun or Lord Thor was had for some time even Darcy began to fear that his will was so weak that his friends would be able to keep him away. She did not wish to feel this way about a lover of Jane, as the man had been nought but kind to her and her sister, but the lack of news was worrying and she could not keep her mind from wondering ever further down an aisle which featured Lady Sif and Thor, rather than her sister's continued happiness.

            Jane's own suspense was at times even more unbearable, but she concealed it well and threw herself into her research with great fervour. She did not discuss her feelings with her sisters and therefore Darcy was unable to gage her feelings upon the subject. She spent many an evening with her uncle Selvig and even asked her father for some Asgardian books of lore and engineering, as she claimed to be quite near the moment of of a theoretical breakthrough on some ancient Asgardian method of transportation called the rainbow bridge and needed only to verify some matters before she could start building preliminary models. Mr. Stark was very excited that his eldest would soon avail herself of his workshop once more and spent many a day hovering around her and pestering her about her progress, until Mrs. Stark called him off and told him that she would never get done if he did not let her get to the actual work.

            Mr. Barton returned that Monday and his reception was as gracious as his hosts could manage. Mr. Stark was still hostile, but Mrs. Stark appeared to have already forgiven the transgression. Margaret, having talked things over with her friends, who had all assured her no harm had been done, was quite reconciled to the whole ordeal as well, and as nothing ill had come of it, she was quite ready to befriend Mr. Barton once more. Darcy was less enthusiastic, but even she, after careful consideration could see the logic of the operation from Shield's side, even though she did not think it had to be accomplished with such insidiousness.

            Whenever Miss Rhodes came by to talk over the ceremony Mrs. Stark was in attendance as she had taken over the role of mother of the bride in the absence of Mrs. Rhodes. It took some time, but eventually Natasha managed to approach Darcy with a sign of reconciliation as she asked her to help her in selecting some items for her trousseau and they spent a day out shopping with her mother and tentatively strengthening the friendship that existed between them.

            Mr. Stark took to fleeing to his workshop every day Mr. Barton remained inside his house and complained of his guest's presence every evening to his wife. Mr. Barton tried to repair relations, but Mr. Stark was in one of his famous snits and would only listen to his wife's instructions to behave when she was near.

            'I do swear my dear,' remarked Mrs. Stark one evening when they were alone in their bedroom, 'I do not know how you survived the treacherous waters of London without me, you possess so little composure when these things occur, everybody meeting you on the street will know of you displeasure without even speaking to you.'

            'It is a good thing I have you to be composed for me.'

            'Speaking of composure, I have done something about our little problem at the feast.'

            'Lord Stane? Do share my darling, is he sleeping with the frost giants now? Did you hire some gauche criminals to curtail his existence. Assassins from Svartalheim? Oh, I am all aflutter with excitement.'

            'Nothing so crass, no. I merely ensured that we once more have control of his share of the company and in order to do so I may have threatened to blackmail him with some very pretty letters of a certain pregnant mistress of his in order to accomplish this.'

            'Letters? How did you come by those?'

            'The talk is all over town, and you know how good Mrs. Everhart is at collecting relevant information, it really only took a small suggestion to her, and the promise of an invitation to one of our famous dinners, before I was allowed to borrow them for the afternoon. It was most effective,  after all, Stane knows his marriage and chance at the barony of Grantham, his wife's dear father, will evaporate as soon as she hears of his illicit dalliances. Naturally, I left out the fact that the information was not actually under my control, and that Mrs. Everhart will soon be printing several excerpts from said letters in the paper of next week.'

            'I could not be more proud of you dear wife.'

            'I was quite proud of it myself,' said Mrs. Stark with a wicked little grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I've shifted the posting schedule to Wednesdays and Fridays, since I usually have those two days off, so it just works out better :). We're in the middle of the part of the book I like the least, but we're also heading off to Asgard and Shield Park soon, where all kinds of shenanigans await :). (I'm having so much fun writing it ;))


	24. Letters of Ill Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some letters are discussed

At last Lady Gudrun's letter arrived and put a rest to all the doubts that had been floating around their minds. The very first sentence conveyed that the party was now once more quite settled at their homes in Asgard and concluded by saying that Lord Thor did somewhat regret not being able to pay his respects himself before leaving Midgard so hurriedly.

            Hope then left the house, and when Jane could finally stop weeping to attend to the rest of the letter, she found little more of value. Indeed it seemed the woman she had befriended was in reality quite insensible to the feelings of her 'dear' friends. The letter only contained more observations on the ever growing closeness of Lady Sif en Lord Thor and even ventured to predict the possibility of an actual royal wedding happening quite soon.

            Darcy who was the first to hear of its contents heard it all with a silent rage. Her heart was divided between her concern for Jane and her resentment for Loki. To her mind this letter quite solidified his hand in the entire affair, as Lady Gudrun would never be so heartless. He had always been entirely too interested in the Midgardian practice of letterwriting to one's friends when she was at St. Dunstans. She was convinced that Thor was still and indeed had always been enarmoured of Jane, and that it was Loki's prejudice that had him push Lady Sif at his brother in some misguided attempt to see that the bloodlines would not be spoiled by Midgardian blood. His remarks, whenever she spent time in his company, were always geared towards insulting her fellow countrymen and he had said many things that led her to believe he was the most arrogant swot she had ever met, and that rather comprehensive list included Lord Hammer. But brotherly interference or not, she could not help but think angrily on Thor's easiness of temper, this trusting nature when it came to his brother, and his lack of determination as it had now led to him becoming slave to his brother's whims and led him to sacrifice not only his own happiness, which she could have forgiven, but also that of her dear sister. She could not neglect Mr. Coulson's involvement in Thor's absence, and little else occupied her mind, but finding the true nature of Lord Thor's removal and his ill-treatment of her sister, could do little in helping ease her sister's current pain.

            Nearly two days spent in the lab were needed for Jane to regain her composure and to speak of her feelings to Darcy,

            'Oh how I wish people would not speak of him to me Darcy. I do not wish to pine, not after a man who has made me no promises, but I find myself so very conflicted about the whole affair, that I feel that I cannot rest if I do not find out why he has acted in the way he has. I wish to forget as much as I wish to investigate the matter. Perhaps it is better if I forget about the whole thing and let it truly be past.'

            Darcy looked at her with compassion.

            'Surely you cannot but agree Darcy, that forgetting him would be best. I cannot lay blame at his door for not returning, not when I have not anything to truly reproach him with. All I need is time, and then all will be right as rain.'

            'Do you truly think you will be Jane? I can see that in your eyes that the matter occupies you still and if you truly did not care it would not exert such a hold over you. No, I think despite his lack of promises Lord Thor did give rise in you certain feelings which you believed, and indeed all around you believed, to be returned, and that now that it appears that he did not feel so, and I say appear because I do still not believe this to be the truth, you do not know what to do or how to resolve the matter. And indeed who can blame you. I wish, much like you, to find out what has truly occurred and is occurring in Asgard, but alas we cannot go there to find out.'

            'I do not think finding out why Lord Thor has left, Darcy, will help us in resolving this matter. The only person who can answer for his actions is Lord Thor, and it seems unlikely he is to tell us given his actions. And we can hardly write him to ask, as you well know that would be quite improper, even if he weren't the crown prince of another realm. No, I will simply think of him as the most amiable man I have ever met and consider my folly the only blow to my pride. Investigating this, no matter how much I wish too, will only bring me more harm. Better to let my hope fade and remain unhurt than to keep it alive and sustain pain. I will let the matter die a quick death. Surely the ton will soon forget about all this business as well and I can once more go out and about without whispers hounding my every step. '

            'Forget? No I do not think they will forget, when have they ever forgotten anything about our persons. They still whisper about our true parentage and the mystery surrounding our parents' death. I could not be as optimistic about the nature of mankind as you Jane. The more I live in this world, the more I despair that the people in it are all remarkably selfish and inconsistent, and that we cannot base our judgement on their merits or sense. Indeed, we ourselves have seen two such who would fit that bill, one only need to look at our current houseguest to see how easily we are all misled in this world when faced with a man who can present a veneer of respectability.'

            'My dearest Darcy, I know Barton's actions have hurt you and father, but knowing the organisation he works for can you truly blame him for his actions?'

            'I quite see why it had to be done, or rather I understand why Fury would wish for more information, but I cannot condone the way. His, and his subordinate's absolute lack of compassion for the people involved and their capacity to simply lie their way through life worries me. They seem not to care about the lives of people, Jane, and it worries me greatly that Natasha will soon be in their employ. I could not bear it if anything happened to her just because they do not care about individual lives.'

            'We cannot begrudge Natasha her freedom, sister, and I do not think she would be led to such a sacrifice even by her husband. I do not think him indifferent to her, nor do I believe that Fury would just carelessly throw away the lives of the people he invests his time in.'

            'I wish I had your optimism Jane. Mr. Barton can be genial I suppose, indeed in the time we did not suspect him he was a perfect gentleman and a man whom I could perhaps one day truly call a friend is still hiding within him, but as for his affections for Natasha, no, I could not attest to those. She sees it as a business transaction, and indeed I hold no hope for him seeing it otherwise. I wish it were different, but alas I fear she is doomed to a loveless marriage, in which she will be free, yes, but never loved, not as she deserves.'

            'Then I hope,' said Jane, 'that you will soon be proven wrong, for having seen them together those last few days I do think she will find both, and for your and her sake I hope I am quite correct in this. But you mentioned two people Darcy, do not say the other man you think of so badly is Thor. It was only my vanity that he hurt, nothing more.'

            'Poppycock, Jane. I would not go so far as to accuse him of design, indeed I do not think him capable of purposefully misleading anyone, but even so his want of attention to other people's feelings, most particularly yours, and want of resolution upon the matter have led you to much pain. You may say it is only your vanity that was hurt Jane, but we can all see that it is not so.'

            'I see you still believe his brother to be the true culprit in all this.'

             'I do not wish to insult your friends Jane, or indeed their family, but you cannot say there is not something wrong with the letters 'Lady Gudrun' has been sending you. They are not the letters I would suppose of a lady of her standing, and they do not agree with her character at all.'

            'But why would Loki do such a thing Darcy? What objections could he have, and truly why would he not wish his own brother's happiness? If Thor is truly attached to me then all his efforts would be futile, he is not an unintelligent man, so why would he even try if that were the case.'

            'Why? From the very moment I met Loki he seemed to be the most arrogant and prejudiced person I've ever met. With every breath he seemed to utter insult upon Midgard and its residents, and whenever his brother spoke with him he could never hesitate to pass his scorn on him. Brothers they may be, but I do not think Loki carries the tender feelings that bond would normally engender. If I had to take a gander I would call him jealous of his brother and quite capable of affecting any type of pain to him, if it would bring himself pleasure or further his own standing in his father's eyes.'

            'Your opinion is then mostly guesswork. Let me base mine upon the facts that I possess, which is that his family wishes him wed to Lady Sif, and that this is only natural, given her connection to his person and her own standing in the world. She is after all more known to them all, and they all spoke very highly of her. Even if Loki was jealous of Thor's position as crown prince, why would he attempt to solidify that position by ensuring a royal marriage and the royal line to continue. Would he not be better off scheming to get his brother killed or some such if he truly wants his throne. No, I cannot believe Loki is motivated by jealousy, and I cannot believe he is the Lady Gudrun I am writing to. Remember we did not know her long, and perhaps she is only so callous because she herself was not aware of my attachment and believed that nothing existed between myself and Thor. Let me not further the pain my mistake has given me by also believing ill of my friends.'

            This was a wish Darcy could not oppose and so she did her best to let the matter rest. Mr. Stark still continued to wonder at the matter, but his two youngest managed to distract him admirably, and when his wife finally discussed the matter with him he even apologised to his eldest for bringing him up constantly. Sadly, Mr. Stark's shift of focus now meant that Darcy was hounded daily for her own connection to the mysterious Lt. Barnes. Even her mother picked up on this and she could not help but caution her daughter,

            'Darcy, I know that your sister was recently quite invested in a young man, and I have heard that much the same is now true for you. Or so at least your father seems to imply whenever he speaks on the subject. He finds it to be the greatest lark, that you should find yourself enarmoured, and if you are my dear, then I wish you the best of luck. But I cannot help but wish to warn you to act with caution. Your sister's heartbreak is a common occurrence in our world and I would not wish you to be hurt thus by anybody. I should have paid closer attention to her situation, as all of this might have been prevented. If Lt. Barnes ever indicates he means to jilt you, I want you to come to me directly. I may not be able to ruin a crown prince, but an army man is likely to be well within my reach.'

            'It won't come to that mother. We're merely friends, nothing more. I would not waste your resources on such a matter.'

            'Friends, perhaps, for now. But do take care, dear, friends often make the best lovers.'

            Lt. Barnes' friendship was something that frequently dispelled the gloom from Darcy's and Margaret's life. He came by often enough and now that he had gotten to know them he spoke more animatedly about his new life with the 107th and his early days in training before the war. From the period in between those two events he rarely spoke, but in vague terms he hinted now and then at some calamitous event. He always appeared uncomfortable when it was mentioned, and so they all ventured to bring as little attention to that topic as possible.

            What did become clear was the fact that his hesitation to speak was due to Mr. Coulson's person and the man became an even less favourite than Mr. Barton, who was slowly regaining their approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last Friday guys! I was travelling for most of the day, and my holiday destination did not have a laptop at it, sadly :(. To make up for it I'll post an extra chapter (maybe 2 \0/) this week! Look for it on Wednesday/Thursday, and the regular update on Friday.


	25. Mr. and Mrs. Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mr. and Mrs. Banner come to enjoy christmas

Now that all the arrangements for the wedding had been made all that was left was to wait for the date to come around. Mr. Barton had wished that he could stay in London to share the excitement with his bride to be, but he had to return to Shield park in order to prepare for her arrival and thus took his leave of them the following Saturday.

                On the following Monday Stark house at Grosvenor square received its next set of visitors. Mrs. Stark finally had the pleasure of receiving her brother and his wife, who came to spend Christmas with the Stark family as per tradition. Mr. Banner was a sensible man, and like his uncle he was a scientist, though his field was more occupied with light emissions and telescopy than observing the movements of the celestial objects. His research had often been a boon to Mr. Selvig's own, as Mr. Banner had invented, and built with the help of Mr. Stark and Miss Stark, a telescope more effective and sensitive than was commonly available to the regular public. It was installed in the observatory in Greenwich park, which Mr. Selvig inherited from a family connection and refurbished to use as a laboratory and observatory many years ago. Mr. Banner had made quite a name for himself in the scientific community and was often travelling to do research in other realms at the behest of their scientific societies or by royal appointment. Jane, Darcy and Margaret frequently accompanied them on these trips. He had recently returned from Alfheim, where he had tracked down a specific type of glass which could be used to refract light emissions, which was of specific interest to him. Mr. Banner was a studious man, who was always well behaved and calm. He possessed a quick wit and got along quite well with his brother-in-law, as they both frequently lost themselves in discussions upon the topics of engineering and recent scientific discoveries, and they dragged Jane along with them whenever they went off to build something new. Mrs. Stark was glad they had managed to build such a strong friendship, but was less enthused when she had to call them back from their adventures when dinner was served, for they always acted as reluctant, petulant children when she did. Thankfully, she was always supported in this by her friend, Mrs. Banner, who was several years younger than Mrs. Stark and went by the name of auntie Betty to her nieces. She was an intelligent woman, particularly interested in obscure literature from other lands. She had struck up a fast friendship with Darcy, as they bonded over reading strange works from all over the nine realms. Her father was a general in the Midgardian army, but they did not meet often in person. He did not approve of Banner and had always been too busy with the ongoing war to truly spend time with her family and his grandchildren. He did, however, keep up a lively correspondence with her and always sent their children Christmas presents from wherever he was stationed without fail. The first order of business when they got out of their carriage was to distribute the Christmas presents and to discuss all the new things they had learnt and seen in Alfheim. The youngsters, of which there were four, were occupied by Margaret, who always had a dab hand at dealing with children. Mr. and Mrs. Banner had seen much in Alfheim and thus it took quite some time, it was well after dinner, before Mr. Stark was able to share all the latest that had happened in their family.

                'We cannot blame Jane,' he said, 'for she has acted with nothing but propriety, but that Mr. Barton and Lord Fury. The sheer nerve of those men. I cannot comprehend it. And now Miss Rhodes, little Natasha, is set to marry Mr. Barton, and we are all to keep mum about all that has happened and what might await her at Shield park. The entire situation is preposterous, and you know how much I hate to lie to Sir Rhodes, Banner. Why he is one of our greatest friends, he should not be kept in the dark like this.'

                Mrs. Banner was already aware of all this, as was Mr. Banner, as Jane and Darcy had told them everything in their correspondence with them, and so quickly turned the conversation to more happy topics, for she knew of Mr. Stark's famous snits and it did sound like he was on the verge of ranting his way into one.

                When alone with Darcy afterwards they spoke more on the subject,

                'It is a pity, this business with Lord Thor, for from what I have read he would have been an excellent match for Jane,' she said, 'but these things do happen, quite often even. Young men, wherever they are from, and whatever position they enjoy in life, are quick to fall in love, but sadly just as quick to fall out of it and forget all about their lady loves if providence separates them.'

                'What a lovely excuse that would be,' said Darcy, 'but I refuse to believe they were merely separated by accident. No, indeed, it is his brother, and perhaps even his acquaintances, who keep him from us, which is strange as he gave every appearance of being violently in love with her just days before he left this country.'

                'Darcy, with all the novels and books you've read you can surely come up with something better than the vague description of violently in love. Why, that tells us nothing. Many a character has been violently in love within the first few pages of meeting his lady, so we cannot base our opinion on something as trite as that. Tell me, in your own words, how deep his affections ran for Jane.'

                'I have never seen a man more attentive, auntie. He was here to pay homage to Midgard, but the only one he had eyes for was Jane. He spent so much time with her, that the other mamma's of the ton frequently complained. At the Asgardian feast, of which he was the host, he offended many a lady by only dancing with Jane, and when not dancing with her being so attentive to her movement about the room that he quite forgot to reply to conversation. Why I even attempted to engage him twice, but he was so busy watching Jane dance with some other gentleman, that I was quite incapable of gaining his attention. Is that not how a man in love would behave?'

                'You are quite right, it is no wonder that his actions gave rise to the general rumour of an attachment existing between them. Poor Jane, I cannot blame her for feeling how she does now, indeed that she herself would have supposed the same is only natural. I remember how long it took her to recover from the blow Mr. Blake dealt her with his incivility, and she never truly was in love with him. Do you think perhaps it might be an idea if she were to get a change of scenery? I know she is looking into Asgardian lore, and as your uncle has recently accepted a research grant for the coming year at the Asgardian royal scientific society, she could easily join us there to further her own research. Why he could even take her on as an assistant. A little relief from her usual habitat might do her a world of good, and knowing her the opportunity to further her research will help her forget about Lord Thor quicker than moping about in London would.

                Darcy's mind whirled at this new opportunity and immediately said that Jane could have no objections to such a plan and would probably start packing this very evening if they told her. Mrs. Banner smiled and said,

                'Then it is settled. I do not suppose that the fact that we're going to Asgard will withhold her from going. The royal scientific society is only royal in name, and I have never seen any of the royal household take an active interest in the drudgery of a laboratory. I think it highly improbably that he should ever learn that she is in his town, or that they should ever meet accidentally on the streets.'

                'It is made doubly unlikely by the fact that his father is reportedly very ill. He has taken over running the kingdom, and is likely very busy. Not to mention that his brother and his friend will likely keep him away from her, if they possibly can. They would never condone one of the royal household to consort with commoners within his own kingdom, let with a Midgardian commoner. No, aunt, they will never meet, not if Loki and Mr. Coulson by his side.'

                'Perhaps that would be the best. But is Jane not in correspondence with one of his friends? A Lady Gudrun. If we go to Asgard, she cannot help but call upon her dear friend.'

                Here Darcy could do naught but let a speak a little untruth, for if she told her aunt of all her suspiscions of whom Jane was corresponding with, she knew her sister would not be allowed to go, and she knew it would be best if she did,

                'Yes, she has, but I do not think they have recently been in communication, and it is likely that she would not learn of her arrival until well after she is there. Her husband is the prince's particular friend, and from what I have seen he is not particularly enamoured of paying social calls to young ladies. The chance of them meeting is thus very low.'

                The very moment she said this a new plan came to Darcy's mind. Lady Gudrun might be unaware of all that had happened in the past few weeks, but Jane could just as easily drop by at her residence in Asgard on the pretence of catching up with some old friends. Lady Gudrun could hardly refuse her then, nor indeed was it likely she would, and in this manner surely Lord Thor would hear of her being in Asgard quite soon.

                Jane accepted the invitation of her aunt with great pleasure, and as she was well aware Lady Gudrun did not live in the royal palace, was pleased that she would soon see her dear friend again without running into Lord Thor.

                The Banners stayed at Stark house for a week, and as the officers from the 107th, Mr. Selvig and the Rhodes frequently visited, the house was not a day without engagement and gaiety. They were so inundated with requests and obligations, that not one dinner was had in the family sphere, and many nights were spent in the dining room of others. When they dined at their home some officer friends from Margaret inevitably made their way to their table, and Lt. Barnes was usually amongst them. Mrs. Banner, having heard from her brother-in-law of Darcy's preference for this young man, watched their interactions narrowly, and soon was under the impression Darcy was well on her way to being in love with the young man. Their easy conversation and preference for each other was plain enough for all to see and even made her a little uneasy, given the recent bout of rumours the family had had to contend with. She resolved to speak with Darcy upon this subject before she left.

                Unbeknownst to Mrs. Banner, Lt. Barnes was actually well known to her, but not under his current name. He had completed his basic training under her father's, General Ross, regiment. Her father had spent a considerable time detailing this soldier's exploits and general aptitude for the craft, but had always been careful not to mention him by name due to the risk of his correspondence falling into the wrong hands. He had even considered him a kind of protégé. His laudations of Lt. Barnes continued for some time, until they halted abruptly when it became apparent he had deserted his regiment in Jötunheim during a direct battle with Laufey. After that he told her that the Lt. in question had not only deserted, but had actually defected to the other side, and from then always referred to him as The Winter Soldier, as he was the only Midgardian soldier in Laufey's ranks. The man was rarely seen, as he was only sent out into battle when somebody important was set to take part in it, but gained a name for himself as a most particularly effective and ruthless soldier, and having only the highest ranking names on his list of kills. As Lt. Barnes habitually avoided discussing the war, and how he came to be with the 107th, and Darcy likewise kept his secrets, all of this remained unknown to the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Real life got in the way, so this weekend I'll be putting up two chapters, as I did promise you guys three this week. Look out for another one tomorrow!


	26. Wedding Bells and a Remove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even Jane can no longer avoid the obvious

Mrs. Banner gave her warning to Darcy quite quickly and kindly, speaking to her the very next day at the earliest opportunity. After telling her what she thought of Lt. Barnes, a most amiable young man, if a bit hesitant in his conversation, and went on,

                'I know you are a sensible girl, Darcy, so I cannot but say what I have to tell you. I would have you be on your guard when it comes to Lt. Barnes. He is in every way an interesting young man, and if you are sure of his affections, you may be free to pursue him to your heart's content, but do not make the mistake your sister made. I would not see you both hurt in such a manner. Nor see our family's standing go through such an ordeal again. Lord Thor has been gone quite a few weeks now, but the chatter about how he has spurned your sister has yet to die down. Why Lord Hammer even spoke to me about it the other night, and we all know that he is rarely one for speaking to the likes of us. Please be careful, my dear, that is all I want to say. We have known him but a short while and for all we know he may have designs on you due to less savoury reasons, he is after all without fortune, whilst you yourself have a considerable dowry, and you have not known him long enough to be certain he truly loves you.'

                'My dear aunt, what a speech, where has all this concern come from.'

                'I have observed you both last night, when you were so intimate in conversation, and I have to admit my suspicions were roused immediately.'

                'Well, you need not be so alarmed. I agree that it may look like there is more, especially to those intimate with us, and who see us both often, but Lt. Barnes and I are no more than friends, and friends is all we shall ever be. Upon my word, he may like me, but I am not in love with him, nor am I likely to ever be. Nor do I think he can ever feel the same about my person. He is a terribly good friend, however, and a man who is not at ease with a great many of people. That he shows such a marked preference for me is flattering to me, I confess, but it is merely because he has found in me someone who will allow him to be who he is without continually hounding him about his past. I tried to at first, and I am still curious to know, but I will not bother him about it in the most convoluted of ways, like others do. He enjoys honesty and frankness, and I find that refreshing in a man. I know my father is all but aflutter with glee that I should fall in love with him, as he is a great favourite of his, but I can assure this is highly unlikely to ever happen.'

                'I see how it is then, but my dear, you must understand that the fact that it appears as more than it is, is a dangerous thing in the circles we travel. I would discourage you from showing such a marked favour to him in public. And at least try to dissuade your father from his machinations.'

                'Oh, Auntie, you know full well that when my father wishes to meddle in anything only mother can stop him, and that is only after she has found out. He is quite slippery when it comes to his plans, but I do not think he will force me into a situation where Lt. Barnes has to propose, not after what happened with Mr. Barton. And as for Lt. Barnes and our preference for him, we are not always in such close contact as we were this yuletide. It is on the account of entertaining our family and friends that Lt. Barnes and the howling commando regiment have been here so often. In fact, I daresay it was more to the benefit of Margaret, who is also beginning to cultivate a friendship with Lt. Barnes, and is a particular favourite with all the officers from that particular regiment. Our father thought she might appreciate seeing her friends this yuletide, and you know how much he likes to surround himself with military men, as it is within the ranks of our militia that one can find people of all walks in life, and does so like unconventional people.'

                Her aunt smiled at her and said she was satisfied with this answer, but Darcy knew her aunt was right in her warnings and took them to heart. She would be more careful with her affections from now on, lest they give rise to expectations in unwanted quarters. She would not be caught in a marriage in which neither party was wholly committed to the ideal, even if their friendship was particularly strong. Love, and nothing less, would do for her.

                Mr. Barton returned to London after it had been quitted by Jane and the Banners, but this time he took up abode with the Rhodes family. The marriage could no longer be avoided, and Darcy spent her days worrying that it would all end in tears. The wedding was to be held on Thursday, and on Wednesday Miss Rhodes came by for her last visit. Most of the awkwardness over the whole ordeal had been resolved, and she took her leave of the Stark family in a pleasant manner. As they walked down the stairs together, Natasha said,

                'I do hope Darcy that you will write often, for I confess I shall miss you greatly.'

                'Oh, you can always depend on me to send you outrageously long letters detailing all the absurdities of London.'

                'I shall look forward to them then. Can I ask you one more favour? Would you also come and visit me when we are settled in?'

                'I had hoped your would return to London often, and that we could meet here. I do not long to visit Shield park as you do.'

                'I understand your reluctance to go and visit Shield park, Darcy, but as it seems unlikely I will be able to leave often in the beginning, I must ask that you set aside your concerns for me. '

                'Oh, Natasha, you know that I cannot refuse when you ask. I will visit, I promise.'

                'My father and Sam are to visit in March,' Natasha offered, 'I am sure they would be glad if you were also part of the party. You know I consider you family, and you would be as welcome to me as either of them.' Darcy agreed with this preposition and though she dreaded going to the one place she held no love for, she was equally curious to meet Lord Fury, and hoped that she would be allowed the opportunity to do so.

                The wedding had taken place and the bride and bridegroom set off for Kent immediately. Natasha had looked resplendent in her snow white gown, and the wedding breakfast was equally splendid. Darcy heard from her friend after about two weeks, who told her that she was to spend her first few weeks at Shield Park in basic training. As she had shown such promise in her first few weeks, she and her husband were now being groomed as a team and were soon to be sent out for a 'honeymoon' in Svartalheim. Natasha's letters exuded her happiness and excitement and Darcy could not read them without smiling. Natasha wrote frequently and detailed all she could about Shield Park, which seemed so to her liking that Darcy's worries lessened with each letter. She spoke with praise of Lord Fury and Miss Hill, and Darcy's own curiosity regarding these persons rose to such a point that she was in the end looking forward to seeing her friend and her exalted superiors in March.

                Jane had also written to Darcy to announce her arrival in Asgard, but as she was too busy building up the laboratory and discussing visitation rights with the royal librarian, she had not the time to go into a lot of detail. Darcy hoped that she might be able to say more about Lord Thor and Lady Gudrun in the next letter.

                Her impatience was soon rewarded by Jane writing that she had seen hide nor hair of the royal family, the warriors three, or Lady Gudrun, even though she had been in Asgard for at least a week. She supposed the letter she had written Lady Gudrun of her arrival might have been lost, as even carrier ravens were bound to sometimes fail at their duty.

                She wrote, 'Auntie Betty is to go to the market tomorrow, which is quite close to the quarters offered to the officers in the Asgardian militia. As I am certain Lady Gudrun lives near there, I shall spend the afternoon locating and visiting her.'

                She wrote soon after the visit was paid, that she had not in fact seen Lord Thor, but that she was finally able to concede that something strange was going on, 'Lady Gudrun was entirely surprised at my being in Asgard,' she wrote, 'but nonetheless incredibly pleased to see me and even reproached me for not writing to her of my arrival. I enquired after Lord Thor, who I was told was well, but incredibly engaged with his kingly duties. She related that after Lord Odin had fallen ill, the issues of the trade agreement between Alfheim, Svartalheim and Asgard flared up again, and Lord Thor had to go to a trade summit in order to prevent another trade war. Lady Sif, the warriors three, and Mr. Coulson have travelled with him for protection, and Lady Gudrun has only recently returned as she wished to be with her children. Lord Loki was running the day to day business of the empire in his brother's stead for the moment. It is expected that Lord Thor will soon return as the summit is nearly over, indeed Lady Gudrun expected them back any day now and promised they would all visit as soon as they had returned.'

                Darcy shook her head over the entire matter. The fact that Lord Thor had to go this summit in Svartalheim, just as her own friend was also being sent there for her 'honeymoon' could not bode well, nor did the fact that Lord Loki was now in charge of Asgard.

                Four weeks passed and Jane saw nothing of Lord Thor. Lady Gudrun did visit frequently, but was also very busy with worrying about her own children and the absence of her husband, and could not always stay long. However, it seemed another person was suddenly turning up quite frequently at the lab, which coupled with Lady Gudrun's words finally made Jane see Darcy's point,

                'My dearest Darcy, you will undoubtedly be pleased that you have finally bested me in judgement, for I must now finally concede that the letters I have been receiving from Lady Gudrun could not possibly have come from her. My own suspicions were first roused when she said she had not received my letter about my arrival in Asgard, but they were not confirmed until yesterday. Lady Gurdun confessed to me her hurt that I had not written to her, as she fully expected me to. This news baffled me, as I have not only been in contact with 'Lady Gudrun', but have also received replies from her, even though those replies were, as you yourself have many times said, entirely out of character for the woman we met at St. Dunstans. Your theory that it might have been Lord Loki is one I can now wholeheartedly confirm, and it is why I now send this letter to you by courier, rather than raven, for I do not believe the ravens are safe. Lord Loki has been visiting with me several times a week, never in private, you need not fear for me being ruined, at least we may conclude that is not his object, but he always comes by the laboratories whenever uncle and I are at work. He is showing particular interest in my research into the rainbow bridge, and frequently suggests books for me to pursue or even has them delivered to me entirely without my prompting him. The workers at the laboratories are all convinced he must be in some way attempting to court me, or at least laying the groundwork for such an endeavour, for they all say he has never before paid such attention to their work place, or indeed any interest in science at all. I must confess that I too feared for this for some time, but I still do not think it can be so. I have managed to stamp out that rumour by telling everyone we were acquainted in Midgard, and that I was also acquainted with Lord Thor, that he is merely being a dutiful friend, but I do not know if they have all bought it. I am as baffled as they are as to why he is visiting me so often. The rainbow bridge is an interesting topic, I grant, but it is a theoretic pursuit only, one that can hardly be realised any time soon. I cannot fathom why he would pay me, or my work such attention. His interest in my work are, however, entirely in line with the person who wrote me under the name of Lady Gudrun when I was still in Midgard. You warned me about this, and I, in my folly, did not stop writing, but even if it were him, I still cannot grasp his intentions or his reasoning behind his actions. I have not communicated all that I suspect to my aunt and uncle, for I do not wish them to worry unduly, but I cannot conceal it from you in good consciousness. The continued absence of Lord Thor is beginning to worry Lady Gudrun, and me as well, they should have been back weeks ago, but no return has been made as of yet. At least your news of home and Shield Park are pleasant, and they have given me much solace. You told me in your last account that Natasha has gone to Svartalheim herself, perhaps she can shed some light on this matter, she might even have gone for the same reasons as Lord Thor. I beg you, please go to her, as I am certain that seeing her will do you and I a world of good.'

                This letter worried Darcy greatly, and the only solace she could find was in the fact that her sister was finally on her guard and could no longer be duped. She had not mentioned her feelings for Lord Thor or all that happened between them for some time now, and she felt that her sister was finally on the way to letting the matter go and would not wish for the renewal of his attentions. She hoped nonetheless, that he would soon return to run his kingdom, as this business with Lord Loki did not sit well with her. The fact that Mr. Coulson had gone with Lord Thor to Svartalheim, did not quite absolve him in her eyes, for she still thought the Loki and him were working together to keep Lord Thor away from Asgard, for the purpose of avoiding her sister, or even some more dastardly plan the two of them were working on.

                Mrs. Banner had applied to her to keep her abreast of all that was happing back home, especially with Lt. Barnes, as the situation still concerned her somewhat. On this front she was able to give her aunt good news. Just after she had left Lt. Barnes' particular friend, Captain Rogers, had finally returned to take command of his regiment, and now quite monopolized the Lt's attention. They still saw each other frequently, and spoke often, but he gravitated towards him as opposed to her now. Darcy did not feel hurt by this, as she had known from his descriptions that between the two there existed a great friendship, which had suffered much hurt during the war, and if they now should wish for time to repair that which had been broken, well, she could only see that as perfectly natural. Darcy was nothing if not observant, so she could not but help see her sister Margaret's attention being piqued by the entrance of this handsome officer into their midst. Whenever she saw Captain Rogers a particular smile graced her face, and whenever her father teased her about it she took to blushing, something they had not been able to coax her to do since her early childhood. Her father was delighted with this development, but Margaret, at Darcy's request, was exercising restraint in pursuing the matter. She impressed upon her sister that Lt. Barnes and Captain Rogers might need some time to sort out matters between them, and that her interrupting them in this, might not be viewed favourably by Lt. Barnes. Margaret, who had also befriended the Lt., concurred with her sisters' advice, and as she did not wish to hurt him by taking away his dearest friend, she simply continued to spend her time with her friends amongst the howling commando's, and was always kind and attentive to all of them, making sure she did not treat Captain Rogers differently than she would Lt. Jones or Dernier. Darcy believed she sometimes detected that her sister had caught the eye of Captain Rogers, but he rarely abandoned his friend during soirees, and so they were rarely in conversation outside of large groups. He danced little, if he danced at all it seemed to be at the behest and cajoling of his friends, and seemed to prefer surrounding himself with people, and so Darcy was quite unable to truly observe anything indicating a true preference for her sister. Darcy wrote to her aunt informing her that, 'had I truly been in love I would surely have felt jealous of this interloper monopolizing my beloved's time, but as I am quite content with the arrival of Captain Rogers, and am entirely glad that he seems to have lifted Lt. Barnes' spirits, I can honestly conclude that I was never in danger, my dear auntie. You might wish to focus your attentions on dear Margaret next, for she is quite taken by Captain Rogers, though neither she nor I can make out if anything will come of it. For the moment we must confine her blushes and sighs to our bedrooms, as our father will surely start throwing them together as soon as his suspicions upon this front are confirmed.' Thus the matter was resolved and Mrs. Banner could finally lay her worries to rest.


	27. A Visit to Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy goes to Asgard

And so, with a great deal of letters flying to and fro, did January and February fly away. In March Darcy was to go to Shield Park, and now that she had learnt that Natasha herself had gone to Svartalheim, she was most anxious to make the trip. She further wished to ascertain for herself if Natasha's employ at that particular facility would be entirely safe, as she still retained doubts about their method and way of thinking. Initially the plan was for her to leave with Mr. Rhodes and Sir Rhodes, and they were to go to Shield Park directly, but after receiving the alarming letter from Jane Darcy propositioned her parents with a new plan. She wondered if they would possibly allow her, under the escort of the Rhodes family, to visit Jane in Asgard. It was not exactly on the way to Shield Park, but it was not terribly far out either, only a week's worth of travel, and she did so wish to go to see her sister. Mrs. Stark had been made aware that something strange was going on in that realm, and Mr. Stark was still worried about Jane's feelings regarding Thor, which is why they did not deny her request. She took leave of her friends the day before she left, and was wished the very best of luck by Lt. Barnes. Captain Rogers drew her aside to thank her for what she had done for his friend, and told her to be on her guard, for he knew where she was going, and was well aware the situation in Asgard was becoming rather precarious. He also told her that she should have nothing to fear at Shield Park and that Lord Fury would be entirely delighted by her visit. Captain Roger's warm words and concern for her person, left a favourable impression upon her and she privately thought Margaret could do far worse than a man honourable enough to care about the family of his friends to this degree.

                She was picked up the next morning in an experimental coach Sir Rhodes had received from her father, which worked on some sort of steam powered engine, which made the addition of horses quite unnecessary. Sir Rhodes was not quite proficient at driving the coach, and while the journey was far quicker than if they had travelled by horse, it could not be said to be entirely as smooth. Mr. Rhodes and Darcy spent most of the journey catching her up on all the gossip London had to offer and in this manner they spent a pleasant afternoon discussing the follies of Lord Hammer and the divorce of Lord Stane. Mr. Rhodes also let slip that he had been approached by Colonel Philips, who was interested in recruiting him for the howling commandos, but that he still had some reservations, since it was reported that the howling commandos were not in his majesty's employ, but rather under the direct control of Lord Fury.

                'Captain Rogers certainly has enough ties to that man to make this idea plausible, do you not agree, Dracy? So my purpose on this journey is to see what kind of man he is, and to find out if I wish to work for him. After I've ascertained that he's the one running the company of course!'

                'And how will you accomplish that? Are you going to sneak into his office and have a look around while I dazzle him with my atrocious piano playing?'

                'I rather think that would have the opposite effect. I remember fleeing being involved when you play the piano.'

                'As I recall I was only ten then, and you yourself only 8. I confess my piano abilities were quite atrocious indeed when I was that age, but you rather delighted in fleeing from any room you were in then too. You were always so eager to go outside and study the birds London had to offer that you drove our mother to despair.'

                Mr. Rhodes laughed at this and said, 'It is in part what is now taking me to Shield park now as well. I've heard it is practically overrun with birds of all kinds from Mr. Barton. He has promised me the use of some Shield's portable telescopes to study them.'

                'I see how it is, you will distract Lord Fury by taking him bird watching and I will be the one who will have to do the looking around,' answered Darcy. Once the topic of birds was introduced Mr. Rhodes could hardly contain his excitement, and they spent a considerable part of the journey looking out of the window and spotting various winged beauties.

                It was not a long journey, or at least not by the Stark coach, and they arrived in the morning but three days later. Had Darcy not been so worried with Jane's safety, she would have spent most of her time in Asgard gaping at her surroundings. The place was extraordinarily exotic, gilded and spiralling in every direction Valhalla, the capital of the realm, was situated in a valley in the Asgardian mountains. It was protected on one side by the high mountains and on the other by a large lake. Giant, towering bridges had been built to carry travellers over the lake, and they branched off in every possible direction, creating a network of concentric rings quite like a spider's web. They were laden with traffic, and it looked like some of them were actually doing double duty as a marketplace, as well as a thoroughfare. Fishermen were out on the lake, doing their duty, and easily passed beneath the giant arches that dotted the lake. As they passed the wharves and entered the inner circle of the city, she noticed the rather exorbitant amount of armed guards around, but seeing as the war had only been over for a year, she supposed that extra caution was still to be expected. They drove to one of the upper housing districts and as soon as they drew up to the address Mrs. Banner had given them, Jane was out the front door to meet them. Darcy could see that she looked healthier, and was pleased that Loki's machinations had not had an adverse affect on her constitution. As soon as Darcy was out the carriage she was not only bowled over by her sister, but the four Banner children, Hiro, Skaar, Lyra and Camilla, soon joined the fray, glad to see their cousin once more. Darcy had always been their favourite, for she told the most delightful stories and even did the voices. And so the afternoon was spent entertaining the children and reconnecting with her sister. Jane took her on a tour of the laboratories in the late afternoon and showed her some of the models she was building for her project. All of the scientists at the laboratories were very interested in this new arrival and upon learning that she was Jane's sister they were all clamouring over each other to tell her of Jane's antics in the laboratories. She appeared a great favourite here and the fact that Jane was so well liked brought a smile to Darcy's face. On the way home they discussed the matter of Loki, and Jane confessed that she had not informed her aunt and uncle, out of fear that she would be sent home and that was something she did not wish. She did mention that Loki had been dropping by less often and that rumours around town were saying Lord Thor would be home soon, within two weeks even, and so she supposed that she was hardly to suffer any more of Loki's visits, until Thor had once more taken the throne. Why he was not back yet, was as of yet still a mystery, and even Lady Gudrun seemed not to know the particulars of that conundrum.

                In the evening, when they went to a local theatre, Darcy caught up with her aunt and uncle, once Sir Rhodes had taken Jane and his son to be introduced to some of her colleagues. She was saddened to hear her uncle mention that Jane often sequestered herself in the laboratories by herself for days, seeming in an entirely dejected mood. It was doing her work good, but he did not think it was particular helpful for her constitution. She usually rallied herself after a day or four, but it concerned him greatly. He had taken to coaxing her out by pretending to have pressing social engagements, which they either needed her to attend, or for which they needed her to stay at home to entertain the children. These episodes did seem to be lessening and occurred far less frequently, much to the pleasure of Mr. Banner, for he loathed Asgardian opera and he had been made to suffer through them far too frequently these past few months. Mrs. Banner told her of Lady Gudrun's visits, and spoke favourably of that lady, saying that their children had even played with each other on several occasions, as the Gudrun household was not very far from their own. They seemed to be on their way to becoming fast friends themselves.

                Once her husband had left in search of their visitors, Mrs Banner ventured to ask Darcy about Lt. Barnes and Captain Rogers,

                'I was gratified by your letter, but the news of Margaret surprised me greatly, she has never been one to act the blushing young maiden. Tell me, what kind of man is Captain Rogers? I should be sorry to think him unworthy of her affections.'

                'On that account I can easily state that he is proving to be entirely worthy, if at this moment still unaware that he is so admired. He is an effortlessly amiable man, with a military bearing. He has a strong sense of justice, and he confessed to us that this is why he entered the military, for he has a true desire to better the world. His prowess and natural capabilities soon saw him rise in the ranks, and is now head of his own regiment, the howling commandos, who are only sent on missions of special import.'

                'And is he well liked by his subordinates? The make of man can always be found in how he treats those who are lower of rank.'

                'From what I have seen they are all excellent friends, having formed unbreakable bonds in the war. They were all anxious to be reunited with their captain once more, and their joy at seeing him was infectious to say the least. These past two months have been very happy in the quarters of the 107th regiment. Why even Uncle Selvig has been caught smiling when witnessing their antics.'

                'And what of Margaret's relation to him? You said he was as of yet unaware of her affections?'

                'Yes, I had cautioned her at intruding in the relationship that existed between him and Lt. Barnes, and so she has not pursued him with the usual ferocity women employ in such an endeavour. She is a particular friend of his regiment, and as such has made his acquaintance. They've shared several dances, but neither of us can gage if he feels for her as a friend or more.'

                'Has he given no such indication then? Usually army men are rather forward when it comes to these matters, especially ones who have been so recently in war.'

                'Captain Rogers does not strike me as the sort of man to trifle with a woman's affections, his sense of justice is too strong for that. He is rather the opposite of forward, and if it weren't for the mischievous look in his eyes when Lt. Barnes jokes about how all the ladies are falling over themselves for the hand of the handsome captain, I would call him an innocent in all manners of affection. But I would not call him forward, or indeed one inclined to approach a woman for anything with impure intentions.'

                'And do you think it likely that her affections will one day be answered?'

                'I confess, I do not know, not for sure. He is a good man, of that I am convinced, even from the little I have seen these past few weeks, but he has shown very little interest in women folk. I have never heard him speak of any woman in anything but polite and friendly terms. Even Lt. Barnes occasionally makes a remark pertaining to the beauty of one dame versus another, but Captain Rogers is merely all smiles and obstufication on that front. Perhaps he is not looking to settle, he is after all still in active service, but Margaret knows him better than I do, so it is her we must ask if we wish to know if the torch she carries is worthy of remaining kindled.'

                'So I shall in my next communication. I do so hope that she will not pin all her wishes on something which may never come to pass. I feared much the same for you, and as I was proven wrong there, I hope I shall be here too.'

                When they left the theatre, Mrs. Banner gave Darcy an invitation for their tour of the border country and Alfheim the coming summer. They wished to return to that realm for their summer tour, as they had enjoyed its sights, and had, due to the nature of their work, still a lot of the realm left to see. Nothing could be more excitable to Darcy, and so she agreed to it instantly, 'Oh Auntie Betty, do you mean it? Truly? I have always longed to travel to Alfheim, its beauty is reputed far and wide. What fun we will have. Do you think uncle would allow us to take along one of his light exposure devices. It would be ever so delightful, spending the day in nature and the evening in discussion upon all that we have seen with you and uncle, and being to show all that we have seen to mama and papa. Oh, and think of all the books we could bring back with us? The booksellers of Alfheim are famous for their illuminated tomes. I am sure Mama and papa cannot have anything against it. I shall write them directly when we get home, to secure their approval. A thousand thanks auntie!' Mr. and Mrs. Banner could not but laugh at their niece's excitement, and the family went home in high spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Sam are ornithology nerds. I regret nothing ;).


	28. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick PSA

Hi guys! I'm really busy this month with work, formalizing my uni application via interviews, and doing a small nanowrimo (where I write lots of stuff, for multiple projects). So I'm putting this fic on a small hiatus. I'm currently working on another fic, and a few drabbles, the latter of which will be going up this month. So look out for that! I'll be back with new chapters for A&A on the 2d of December. See you then!


End file.
